BBA School Detectives
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: BBA School: Where talented students, especially in the sport of beyblading, enroll. Meet the Jr High Class Division Board: Max, Rei, and Kai: Most popular boys in the school. They're the BBA School Detectives! Helping damsels in distresses everywhere!
1. Bladers of BBA School

**Hey guys! I'm near the end of "Neko-Kin of Many Faces" and I've deiced to start the "BBA School Detectives"! This is a parody of the "CLAMP School Detectives" just as "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" is a parody of "Man of Many Faces." So anyway, this story has both het/straight couples and one, uh, gay couple/shounen-ai couple (they don't DO anything). But only because "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" is a (and my first) shonen-ai story. This story is somewhat a flip story to "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" so similar scenes will occur in both stories but not a lot of it. I might start a "CLAMP School Defenders: DUKLYON" parody if I find some characters for it. Oh yeah, before I start the story, yes, I'm using Japanese names and I'm also using Japanese style so they might say a couple of Japanese words and they will use honorific such as "Chan" and "Kun"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or CLAMP School Detectives! If I did own Beyblade, there would be a few more seasons and Mystel would appear more. Same goes for the CLAMP School Detectives! Though I probably can't do a good job on the story…CLAMP's too good.

* * *

**

Up in the sky, a huge blimp with its own services aboard sat 3 young students that attend the BBA Junior High School that's part of the entire BBA School; where the most talented students enroll.

"If we're talking about a Christmas party, then it's got to be at night," said a young blonde. The boys at this school wear a long sleeved black vest-suit-shirt with a tie with long black pants as their autumn and winter uniform.

"Duh!" snapped a certain two-toned hair boy, oldest, not to mention richest, of the three.

"Don't be so mean, Kai. It's definitely a good idea though; we can see the stars to!" said the only Chinese boy here as he poured more tea for Kai.

"Oh! I'll be right back; I forgot to bring my bag with me from the door!"

"Hurry Max! We're running out of time!"

"Rei, we're going to be stuck on this blimp for a while, don't even bother to try, our chairman isn't the most responsible around here…" said Kai as he sipped his tea. Before anything else could be said, Max barged back into the little diner with a paper in his hand and his bag in the others,

"Hey look guys! 20 Faces left a notice again!" Max exclaimed as he slowly tries not to run while being so high up in the air isn't exactly not scary. Rei slightly fidgeted,

"Max, he _always _leaves a notice before he steals something," Kai pointed out while sipping his tea and looking outside the window. "Yeah but it's at our school! He wants the auditorium curtain!"

"Weirdo…who cares about the curtain?"

"Kai!" Max whined as he sits down across from Kai,

"We're supposed to be looking for a good place for this year's Christmas party," Kai reminded and left the cup in midair waiting for Rei to pour some more tea.

"Here Kai. Don't worry too much about this Max, Kai is right, the school can always get a new curtain, it's not like the school doesn't have enough money already. They're as rich as the Hiwatari family," Rei reminded as he sits down at the table too and Kai takes another sip,

"My family is still richer than all of Japan," said Kai, partly gloating.

"Yeah…so where should our Christmas party be?" Max asked cheerfully, forgetting about 20 Faces' notice.

"Well since the driver isn't taking us anywhere, the only thing I can see is Tokyo Tower," said Rei pointing outside,

"Okay, we'll have it here," Kai shrugged as Max and Rei sweat drops.

"Isn't this my decision? Oh who cares, I was going to say here as well!" said Max and Rei sighed.

**BBA School Junior High Division Class Chairman-Max Mizuhara**

"But you how much it will cost to rent the place for a party?" Rei reminded with a worried expression.

**BBA School Junior High Division Class Treasurer-Rei Kon**

"I'll handle it," said Kai in his usual monotone voice.

**BBA School Junior High Division Class Secretary-Kai Hiwatari**

"You always handle it…" said Rei and sighed again.

Max's face hit the window like he just saw something very important,

"It's a damsel in distress!"

Rei and Kai anime falls.

"No I'm serious! Kai, call the tower and ask for permission to land!" Max ordered and Kai nodded, reaching for the phone. Max stared out the window, there was an old lady, crying at one of the windows. Max's face grew worried.

"They won't grant us permission to land, and since we already took photos of this place from all sides, below and above as well, we might as well head back to BBA School," said Kai as he puts the phone away.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked when Max didn't reply,

"No…nothing," said Max and smiled for them. He looked back outside,

"_She's…crying…"

* * *

_

The blimp took them back to BBA School; it's an enormous institution comprising various divisions: Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior High, High School, University, and Graduate School. It's its own little community with its own bank and hospital. Here, it doesn't matter how rich your family is or where you come from, so long as you have talent, you're accepted. Especially if your talent is the sport of beyblading. But Beyblade is not the only thing BBA School is known for, BBA School is also well known for partying.

The schools are run by Division Class Boards; though being on them is usually a one-way ticket to being loved by EVERYONE, especially the opposite gender.

Max, Kai, and Rei were walking down from the ride and headed back to their school.

"IT'S THE JUNIOR HIGH DIVISION CLASS BOARD!!" a mob of girls screamed.

"Oh no…" Rei groaned,

"Just stay calm and act causal," said Kai as they walked as casually as possible and not making any sudden movements…

"So should we hold the party at Tokyo Tower or not?" Kai asked when they reached their office. Rei and Kai were standing in front of Max's desk,

"Every year, we have tons of celebrations. The partying is endless. If we're going to hold the party at Tokyo Tower we need to consider our money," Rei reminded,

"It's all pocket money to me," said Kai and Rei sighed,

"Yes, but who's playing Treasurer, you or me?" Rei reminded.

"Who pays for everything anyway?" Kai pointed out. Max was remaining quiet, and that immediately bothered both Rei and Kai,

"Is something bothering you, Max?" Rei asked,

"I think we should take one more trip to Tokyo Tower," said Max with a serious expression on,

"So we are having it there? Okay, let's see how much the rental fee will be…" said Rei and was about to count it up,

"Hold on. There's something else I want to check out," said Max looking outside after he spun his chair around to face the big window for a wall behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night at Tokyo Tower, a lonely old woman stood and stared at the dark night. Then a bouquet of flowers was held up to her,

"A beautiful lady shouldn't look so sad. Pardon me, I happened to see you crying yesterday," said Max and bowed. Max was the other two behind him were wearing a white-vanilla trench coat suit.

"Oh my, how terribly embarrassing. Where were you that you could see me?" the old woman asked. She had her hair up and was wearing a beautiful kimono. The woman accepted the flowers.

"I saw you from up there, in the sky," Max pointed outside.

"It's not nice to joke with an old woman," she said with a smile.

"I can't believe he could see someone crying from that distance. Max just continues to surprise me," Rei whispered to Kai.

"I apologize. But for what reason for your tears?" Max asked, "What could make you cry alone at the Tokyo Tower?" Max asked politely. "If I knew the cause of your suffering, maybe I could help…"

But before anything else could be said, some men in black suits came running in. The woman looked startled which was Rei and Kai's cue to step in. The men continued to head towards them. Rei went ahead towards them. He grabbed the first one's outfit and flipped him over.

"What the?"

"He's just a kid! Take him down!"

"He did NOT just call me a kid…" Rei muttered.

The others charged towards him. Rei kicked one from the chin up. The next thing everyone knew, there was an anime dust cloud with the men flying right and left.

"Wow, cool!" said Max as he clapped for Rei's abilities.

"I should pay him to be my body guard…" said Kai,

"You already do remember? Pay him double!" said Max and Kai sighed. That's right; the money Rei earns from him was enough for him to stay in Japan in a large house with his other friend from China.

"Don't move or this guy gets it!" one of the men grabbed a hold of Kai from behind.

"Oh Rei, my dear bodyguard, someone has just laid a hand on the great Kai Hiwatari," said Kai calmly with amusement in his voice and the guy immediately released him,

"H-Hiwata-" before he could finish the name, Rei was already over there and kicked the guy's head from the air.

"Whoo! Go Rei!" Max cheered.

Not even 5 minutes passed and all the men ran off with tails between their legs,

"You want me to go after them?" Rei asked,

"No. I think the answer we'd want about why they attacked are right here," said Max as he looked up at the old woman. The woman started to cry again, yes, the answers were right here.

The old woman took them to her home, a large mansion.

"They've been harassing me for days now. They've gone to awful extremes to frighten me. They've even tried to run me over…" the old woman explained as she served the boys drinks,

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Rei asked,

"Those men were hired by my brother…"

"Your brother?" Max repeated,

"My brother-in-law actually. I'm sure this might sound ridiculously amusing to someone your age. A long time ago, I used to be a maid, and my husband-to-be was a son of the master of the house. It was obvious we came from separate classes, but still…he was so kind to me. I couldn't believe it when his father gave us his blessing. We were so happy…the only snag was that my husband's younger brother was against our marriage. He often made it difficult for us, but none of it mattered as long as we were together, it seemed nothing could bring us down. But then the war began, and he went to fight for his country…

"_Wait for me, my love. I will come back to you. If this house no longer exists, we'll meet at our special place. I promise to return by our wedding anniversary, December 23rd." _

"_I will wait for you! I promise. I'll wait…"_

"But the war ended, and he didn't come back. Several Decembers passed, and there was no sign of him. The house still remains but our special place is gone. They replaced it with Tokyo Tower. And my memories of him are now confined to the home we've shared. My brother-in-law wants me out of the house. So he can sell it and keep the money for himself. Since my husband is presumed dead, he says that I'm no longer part of his family. I've protected my home for all these years, but just last week, I was robbed. The deed to the property and my seal of registration were stolen…"

The boys lightly gasped.

"And since I refuse to leave, he's been sending those men to terrorize me. They come everyday. All I want is to stay here and wait for my husband. No one's ever been able to confirm whether he's alive or dead. I want to believe that he's still alive somewhere. If I abandoned our home, he would never be able to find me…" the old woman wiped her eyes with her long sleeve to stop more tears.

"THAT DIRTY RAT!" Max exclaimed,

"It's not fair, how can they treat her like that after she's already suffered so much?!" Rei added,

"Kai."

"Yes?"

"How long will it take you to assemble data on this case?" Max asked,

"I can have it on your desk before the first bell tomorrow morning," Kai replied in his usual calm voice.

"Leave to us, ma'am. You don't need to be scared any longer. We're here to help you!" said Max as he bows to the woman.

The next morning, Max was looking through the information in their office.

"So this is the rotten brother-in-law huh?" Max asked as he stared at the picture of an ugly man. His face was squared-like and was shorter than they thought he would be. He had large eyebrows and what seems like a very hard looking face.

"You can tell they aren't related. He looks like scum and she doesn't," said Kai. Once again, Rei and Kai stood before the chairman's desk.

"Real estate developer. The picture says it all doesn't it?" said Rei as they all leaned over the desk to see.

"How's his company doing?" Max asked as he separated the picture from the other information.

"Not very well. Once his brother was gone, he gained full control of the family estate. It's been in red ever since," Kai explained.

"I see, he has no problem strong-arming a widow. But matters of business escapes him…this guy's pathetic!" said Max as he slaps down the picture,

"That does explain why he's after the house," Rei pointed out,

"It appears so," Kai agreed.

"Rei, how much do you think that house is worth?" Max asked and Rei puts his hand on his chin,

"Let's see…Roughly speaking I'd at least 10 oku (1 billion yen or 10 million dollars)!"

"That's petty theft to me," said Kai,

"Which is why I ask for your help Kai!" said Max with an all too innocent grin as he pulled Kai closer by the arm. Rei leaned in closer as well to listen.

* * *

The limo stopped in front of the real estate company building. The three walked out with the same coat they wore when they went to Tokyo Tower. Kai had to explain to Rei that Max values their appearances when out. First impressions are one thing that Max is good at. And the fact that Kai actually paid for all this and being the richest and well known teenager around, he needs to let others know he's rich. Kai walked in first and a line of people from both sides bowed,

"Kai Hiwatari-San!" they all greeted.

"No need for a formal greeting," said Kai when they reached the end where the rat himself stood,

"Oh I insist! I am honored and humbled to have the young son of the Hiwatari zaibatsu here at our company. So welcome!"

"Impressive…" Rei complimented to Kai in a whisper.

The boys and the man sat down for a discussion in an office.

"So you're looking for a house in the city?" the man asked,

"Yes, but by luck I've already stumbled across the perfect place," said Kai, who sat with one leg over the other, showing how easy this is for him.

"Oh? What place is that?"

"You know…the house your sister-in-law lives in," said Kai and the man sighed,

"You have impeccable taste. However, there are several other buyers looking at that property," said the man even though the only other person after the house is himself.

Three suitcases hit the tabled and were opened by the 3 boys revealing money.

"10 Oku in cash. Other buyers?" Kai asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Great job Kai!" said Max as the three sat in their limo after the deal was confirmed.

"Yeah, whatever," said Kai as he lay back, "Now that we've bought the house, it doesn't matter who lives in it. Our lady friend can stay there as long as she likes, free from harassment."

"So, on to the main event! Kai! Rei! Are we ready?" said Max with a slight evil grin,

"All set!" the two replied.

"You know what to do Kai!" said Max and grinned but you can see the devil tail, wings, and horns despite that innocent smile.

The next day, the 3 went back to the company. This time, the 3 dressed in formal suits of their own style and color.

"So, what can I do for you?" the scum, as Max calls him, asked.

"Well…I've been thinking about your office and I decided I really like it!" said Kai which surprised the old man scum.

"I know it's a bit usual, but would you be willing to sell your office?" Kai asked casually,

"M-My office?! But what will you use it for?!"

"Well…for my own private room," Kai replied with a slight shrug.

"But it's my office!"

"Would you take the offer for 5 oku?" Kai asked

"F-Five oku?"

"I realize this is a bit outrageous but 5 oku is _reasonable_ right?" Kai asked as he looked around this very office.

"YOU GOT A DEAL!"

"Splendid…I'll bring the money by tomorrow then. One thing, I have a few pets and I want to keep them in my new room. Is that going to be alright?" Kai asked and actually pulled off the innocent rich kid look, if one ever existed that is.

"No problem! It's your office now!"

"I realize how serious the pet issue can be between a tenant and landlord so I drew up this contract, just to be safe. It's just a formality…to avoid any disagreements later…"

Rei showed him the contract and the scum was eager to sign it.

"Oh, by the way, my pets like to take walks, so is it alright if I just let them wander the building from time to time?" Kai asked. The answer was an immediate yes; it was also included in the contract. Kai, Max, and Rei looked at each other and tried to keep themselves from showing any signs of amusement.

The next day, while the little scum was counting his money, he didn't realize the zoo taking place outside his door until he heard screams. He went out to see his employees running and screaming from all the animals he saw in the building! There were monkeys hanging around things, lions lying on desks, bear cubs hugging people, wolves howling, you name it.

"HIWATARI-SAMA!" the scum burst open the door of his old office, now Kai's private room, and he was just as shocked to see that this very office was turned into a jungle! Trees, bushes, more animals were seen!

"Oh, hello Mr. President, what can I do for you?" Kai asked while sipping tea as he sat on a tree trunk. Rei was playing with the animals and Max was feeding an elephant. The three were wearing safari outfits today.

"Are these animals yours?!"

"Yes, they're my pets," Kai replied calmly,

"PETS?! You have them out of here immediately!" the man demanded,

"We have an agreement, sir. You told me that I could have pets in my office," said Kai as he petted a cheetah.

"WHAT?! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO BRING IN LIONS AND LEOPARDS!"

"No? I beg to differ," said Kai and pulled out a piece of paper, "See this here? It says right here: The former has contracted with the latter to allow said room to be used for the raising of animals. And has given full permission to do so," Kai read the contract.

"The 'former' being you. And the 'latter' being me!" Kai pointed to himself.

The man read it over,

"Y-You're kidding me…"

Kai picked up a monkey and a flying squirrel landed on his safari hat,

"And I asked you specifically: Is it alright if I just let them wander around the building from time to time?"

"THE CONTRACT IS CANCELLED! I WANT YOU OUT!"

"Oh? That's too bad, I liked this room. Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it. Rei, what are the penalties for breaking the contract?" Kai asked as he took out a fan to fan himself. Rei stopped playing with the animals and took off his safari hat and pulled out a folder from his bag and read a piece of paper in it.

"If the former breaks the contract, he is to pay back the purchase price at 5 times the amount," Rei read,

"That's 25 oku!" Max added with a cheerful smile.

The three started to leave the building in their trench coat.

"Oh! By the way, if my pets are harmed in ANY way, you'll be the one paying!" Kai added before he left.

"Rei, when the 25 oku is deposited into my account, transfer 10 oku to our lady friend," said Kai as the 3 walked down the stairs of the building.

"Understood, but do you really think that guy will pay? Rei asked,

"Of course, unless he wants to keep working with all my pets around," Kai pointed out,

"But those animals aren't even your pets! We rented them from the film studio!" Rei reminded,

"They're very good actors too!!" said Max,

"So Max, are we going to help our lady friend to find her husband? If we use the recourses at BBA School, we can track him down probably within a week," Kai asked, changing the subject. Max's face went serious,

"No. Leave it be…"

Rei and Kai were surprised by Max's answer.

"If he didn't return to his beloved wife when the war ended then he either died or something else is going on. If we discover something unpleasant, it will only kill her hope and serve to make her sadder. If we do find something out and not tell her, the guilt will just build inside me so no, we won't search for her husband…but we can still help her more! After all, it's December 23rd right?"

* * *

The old woman was looking at the piece of paper as she rode the elevator up Tokyo Tower. She was happy that the boys recovered the deed to the house but she also received an invitation to Tokyo Tower at 10:00 p.m. What confused her is that the tower is supposed to be closed by then.

The door opened when she walked in only to surprise her. There was a huge Christmas tree with decorations all over it as well as all over the room. There were tables filled with food and cake and drinks ready to serve. Rei was just brining out what he just made and Kai was bringing out the drinks. Max bowed when she walked in.

"We know today is the anniversary of your wedding. We are poor substitutes for your beloved but we'd like to celebrate with you."

Max, Rei, and Kai were in their more formal suits fit for a party and they all smiled at her. Well, Kai weakly smiled, you could barely see it but it was there.

The old woman could not believe it. She then started crying tears of happiness,

"Thank you…"

"I wish I could buy the whole tower…" said Kai,

"But it's a landmark!" Rei reminded,

"Yeah whatever…but this still doesn't answer the question of where to have the party…" said Kai and glared at Max who was supposed to have a back up idea for this.

* * *

**I'll let you know when I finish drawing these 3 in their safari costumes (I've started it). Actually, I'll let you know if I finish any costumes for them. I'll have a link at the bottom of the chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope it wasn't too boring for you guys…heh…**

**Next: Max makes it official that they are now the BBA School Detectives! They are to help out damsels in distressed in any way (Despite the fact that they already have fan girls from all grades)! What he didn't expect was going around looking for a peacock! **

**Question (I might ask something every now and then): Who acts more mean? Emily or Mariam?**

**Please Read and Review! Thank you!**


	2. Feathers of Love

Max walked behind his desk and puts down a few wrapped presents. Kai and Rei waited to see what Max will do with them as they stood in front of his desk.

"Great news guys! Chairlady Hiwatari-" Max was then cut off by Rei,

"Did you just say Chair_lady Hiwatari_?!" Rei nearly exclaimed.

"Yes, she's somehow related to me. My family pretty much owns this campus and she's in charge of all this. But I don't really care for it," said Kai in his monotone voice.

"Yes, Chairlady Hiwatari informed me that the woman we helped back at Christmas called the school and told Chairlady Hiwatari about us. The woman didn't know our names but recognized our school uniforms. Chairlady Hiwatari was delighted to know how much help we did society! And as a thank-you gift of helping out those in need, Chairlady Hiwatari gave us these!" said Max and pushed two of the gifts forward on the desk for Rei and Kai. The three opened up their gifts,

"Wow, new suits!" said Rei pulling his out to get a better look at it. Rei's was a good dark color to match his skin and hair.

"She's renowned for her good tastes," Kai explained looking at his as well. Either the Chairlady liked to pick on Kai or the suit does look nice on Kai, Kai had a pure white suit. Max grinned, his color was just right, not too dark and not too light. Max lifted a finger up,

"These are not just gifts, they're also to commemorate our opening!" said Max excitedly,

"Opening?" Kai asked as he and Rei stood with clueless expressions.

"Opening of what?" Rei asked,

"Now I love to help people, especially those in distress! And after what happened, I am really inspired now! Well we need people to be there to help them and I have found the answer!" Max explained. Rei listened, nodding his head to let Max know he's listening.

"_I've got a bad feeling about this, and I think it just went from bad to worse…"_ Kai thought.

"In order to properly serve women everywhere, I have formed a detective agency within the BBA Junior High Division Class Board!" Max announced with a pose.

"Wow…" said Rei in partially awe and partial amazed at what Max has done. Kai looked away, hiding his face of annoyance.

"_I knew it! Why oh why…?" _Kai thought before the question that Rei just had to ask.

"So what are you going to call this agency?"

Kai started sweating in fear of what Max is going to do to them.

"Let's see…I know!" Max went to desk again and pulled out a scroll and a brush and started writing. After he was done, he lifted to up to show the other two.

"We'll be called: The BBA School Detectives! The three of us will devote out time to fighting for females!"

Rei smiled and nodded. Kai sighed,

"_Okay, I have a lot of respect for him now, but if only he could see it as fun apparently…And as if we weren't popular enough already."_

The next few days, they really didn't receive any cases…

* * *

BBA School University Divisions, Physics Department

Research Announcement Conference:

Kai stood in front of an audience explaining something that only people as intelligent as him could understand.

"Traveling through time is about as likely as making everything go backwards…" Kai continued on to impress adults.

"It never fails. His theories are impregnable!"

"Can you believe he's only in Junior High? The kid's a genius! A marvel of science."

"Imagine what he'll be able to do as a grown man!"

"I'm almost afraid of the possibilities!"

The adults continued to compliment on Kai as Kai continued on his lecture.

"An urashima-like time slip is a speed change in the actual fabric of time, as opposed to physical, science fiction-type time travel…"

The girls in one section of the room squealed.

"Oh my god! He's so dreamy!"

"I don't even understand one-hundredth of what he's talking about!"

"What's it matter? As long as we're in the same room as he is!!"

"And with that, I end my report," said Kai as he puts his notes together. The adults clapped in amazement but that soon wasn't even heard when all the girls screamed.

"KAI HIWATARI-SAMA!!!"

"EEEEEEK!"

Kai made his escape while he had the chance. Kai took the back door and was walking down the stairs and saw Max waiting with something in his hand.

"Kai! You must be exhausted," said Max cheerfully as he waited for Kai to come all the way down.

"How did you know I'd come out this door?" Kai asked when he reached Max.

"The girls always start a riot at these conferences. Leaving from the back sounds like something you would do. Plus, Rei told me so since he couldn't meet with you like he usually does today," Max explained with a smile.

"Hn, I see. So, what's that?" Kai asked looking at the blanket wrapped package Max was holding.

"Oh! Rei made this for us, but I didn't want to eat without him," said Max and lifted the cloth up to show Kai some sweet looking chocolates.

"Rei whipped them up for you after you said you wanted these kinds of chocolate after we both saw it on a T.V. commercial," said Max as Kai stared at them.

"You mean those crème brulée candies? The one that took the company 6 months to develop the recipe? The paten is still pending," said Kai and Max only grinned some more,

"Really? It took Rei an hour!"

Even that shocked Kai.

* * *

While walking, the two each took one chocolate to eat; it was like heaven but in your mouth! So delicious! Even Kai admitted it out loud.

"Hurry up, Kai! I think Rei is undergoing his match right now!" Max exclaimed as he wrapped the chocolate up again and started running with Kai behind him.

"You mean for his Judo belt?" Kai asked,

"I think so," Max answered.

Gamera Hall:

"REI-KUUUN!!"

"YOU CAN DO IT REI-SAN!"

"GO GET 'EM!"

Rei just defeated another opponent and the girls went wild.

"He did it!"

"Even the university students are no match for him! He's too strong!"

Rei came down from the fighting platform and was greeted with someone holding a towel up for him.

"Here Rei-Kun…" said a certain boy wearing a cap on school grounds…

Rei smiled and took the towel to use,

"Thank you, Takao-Kun," said Rei and Takao smiled back,

"I'm glad I was able to get in here to see you," said Takao,

"I'm glad you did, but try not to show much in front of the girls or they might suspect something. And you know you're not allowed to wear a cap on school grounds during school hours, right?" Rei reminded and Takao immediately took his cap off and did a nervous laugh,

"I guess I can forget, it's one thing I just can't leave home without!"

"Congratulations Rei!" Max waved from the side to get Rei's attention.

"I guess I better go…" said Takao, saddened.

"You can stay to talk with them," said Rei but Takao shook his head,

"No, its okay, the last thing I need to being mobbed by girls because I was hanging around you guys. Either way, you should get out of here soon before all those girls come," said Takao with a teasing grin and waved goodbye and left.

Rei walked up to Max and Kai.

"What brings you two here?" Rei asked with the towel around his neck.

"We didn't want to eat without you! Oh! And Kai loved it!" said Max and Kai looked away.

"Thanks guys," said Rei and smiled as he reached for one of the chocolates but then the ground started shaking.

"REI-KUN/SAN!!!"

A mob of girls came running at them. The three stood there for just a moment before running away.

"Look! It's Maxie-Chan and Kai-Sama too! Three for one!"

"Hey! Where are you going so fast?!"

The three of them continued to run for their lives.

* * *

"You guys really are popular!" said Max with a smile. The three were hiding out in a tree with Rei still in his martial arts outfit.

"One third of those fans are yours," Rei reminded.

"I don't know why I even bother to show myself in public anymore," said Kai with his arms crossed. The other two laughed on this for a moment before Max suddenly looked like he realized something and jumped of the tree and ran like there was a fire.

"Max!" Rei called after him but Max only continued to run. Rei looked up at Kai, "What happened?" he asked and Kai lifted a finger,

"A damsel in distress…" Kai answered bluntly.

BBA School Botanical Garden:

Some flowers jumped into the air when Max's foot almost hit them. There, Max saw a girl from this school based on her black dress uniform. With short, straight, pink hair. She was crying with her back turned to him. Max walked over to her.

"Excuse me, Miss…Tears are not befitting of one so pretty and cute," said Max and got the girl's attention.

"Oh I'm sorry! I just happened to notice that you were crying," Max added and did an apologetic bow. The girl lightly blushed,

"Y-You saw me crying…all the way over there?" she asked pointing in the direction where Max came from.

"Yup! From atop of a tree! About 2 kilometers from here!" Max replied cheerfully. The girl lightly smiled and wiped some tears away,

"You must be joking," she said.

"You beauty still shines when you cry. But your smile is even more effervescent," said Max and picked up a flower to hand to the girl.

Some leaves from the nearby bushes were moving a bit.

"Okay, those lines that Max keeps saying just proves that he has spent way too much time in Italy with Giancarlo," said Kai holding a few branches and leaves to blend in.

"I agree…" said Rei, doing the same thing, "Next time Max goes to Italy or the next time Giancarlo comes here, someone better watch what he's teaching Max!"

"I don't want to pry you or anything, but would you tell me why you were crying?" Max asked. The girl turned away and her face saddened again.

"I don't know how, but maybe I can be of some help," Max offered.

"It's just…my beloved Pierce Hedgehog, or just Pochi, has gone missing," she cried.

"A hedgehog? Pochi?" Max asked himself.

"Our art class assignment was to create a picture of a pet. I was having trouble finishing my assignment the other night. Since it was due yesterday, I decided to bring Pochi along with me to school. Art class is 5th period so it gives me time to finish my homework during lunch. I was going to paint here in the garden so I wouldn't disturb anyone…"

"And that's when you lost him?" Max asked and she nodded.

"I looked all day yesterday. And today too…but I can't find him. My teacher was willing to give me more time…but I feel so bad for burdening him…" the girl cried.

"Art teacher?" Max asked and the girl nodded,

"Yes…he's actually a student-teacher and not a full teacher yet. Our actual art teacher has broken a leg so she hasn't been around and so she was filled in with this student-teacher…" the girl explained. Max nodded in understanding,

"Don't worry! Perhaps my associates and I can be some kind of help. We're the BBA School Detectives! We'll find Pochi!" said Max with a reassuring voice and smile.

"…Thank you…I'm sorry, I don't want to be a bother. I feel as if I'm doing the same to my teacher," the girls said still sniffing.

"It's not bother at all! So please tell me about your hedgehog-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, he's not a hedgehog. I like hedgehogs which is why I named him Pierce Hedgehog, Pochi for short, but he's not an actual hedgehog," the girl explained.

"So…(thinks of Rei), is he a cat?" Max asked,

"No, he's not a cat."

"Then what is he?"

"He's a peacock," the girl answered simply,

"A PEACOCK?!" Max, Kai, and Rei exclaimed. Max turned around to see the other two holding tree branches. The two stood up after hearing it was a peacock.

"…I won't ask."

* * *

Back at the office, the three were going over the 'case.'

"Matilda of the Moon Class. She's a beyblader, really smart with very good grades. And also ranks high on the talent scale," Kai read from his notes.

"What about that art teacher of hers?" Max asked playing with a yo-yo at his desk.

"The student-teacher? Let's see…here it is. Male, name is Mihaeru. Not much older than Miss Matilda. Because of his talents and intelligence and like most students this school, he was advanced up a few years and is now placed in High School," Kai read from his notes.

"But what I'm really wondering is who chooses a peacock for a pet?" Rei asked who was reading cross-legged on top of Max's desk while waiting for the information exchange to be over with.

"Well the fact that she owns a peacock and names the peacock as a hedgehog, I'd say she's not normal," said Kai and Rei glared,

"Kai! That's mean!"

"I was only answering your question," said Kai and shrugged.

"Hn, anyway, this won't be easy. BBA School is huge, it could be anywhere," Rei pointed out and lets his legs hang over the desk.

"I already called security and they haven't seen any peacocks," said Kai and then reached into his bag that was put on a nearby chair and pulled some paper out, "And here is everything I found on peacocks in the library, they should be some use."

"This is good! Wow…the Indian Peacock. A member of the pheasant family, which lives on Seiron Island. It measure 22 meters. The males of the species live near open forests or steams. And one male will live with four or five females," Max read,

"…How disgusting!! How lecherous! Keeping a handful of girls like that!" Rei exclaimed in disgust.

"Keeping?" Max asked,

"You'll understand when you're older," said Kai,

"But I'm as old as you!"

Kai ignored that comment and went on with the subject at hand.

"Judging from what Matilda said, Pochi is a boy. But either way, it needs food and water so sooner or later, Pochi will show up, right?" Kai reminded.

"True…and there's one sure way to find a hungry animal! Bait him!" Max pointed to the ceiling to show he's got an idea.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" said Kai to Rei.

* * *

"That was such a stupid idea!" Kai almost exclaimed,

"What? How?! Kai! You're so mean!" Max whined,

"Peacocks eat poisonous snakes and insects. They also eat seeds and flowers but given a choice, they'll take the lizards and snakes. And peacocks don't hibernate before you even suggest the idea!"

"Wow, really?" Rei asked, fascinated.

"They're birds…I thought they'd eat bird food if I just spread them all over the campus…" Max showing anime tears.

"Uh, hey Max! You didn't know, neither did I, so its okay," said Rei, trying to comfort Max. Max was showing anime tears but soon; they were gone when Max realized something,

"Wait, Pochi is a bird and birds get lonely too right? And if a single peacock usually has about 5 companions…then to be by himself would be lonely. That's it! Kai! I need you to do something! If this works, we'll find Pochi in no time!" said Max and Kai only sighed,

"It better be a good plan this time…" he said.

The next morning:

"Max! You were serious about this?!" Rei exclaimed when he saw female peacocks all over the campus. The BBA School Detectives and Matilda were in the garden again but even that was covered with female peacocks.

"Of course I was serious about this! There's no way Pochi can resist these beauties!" said Max with a smile.

"How much did it cost?" Rei asked,

"I don't know, aren't you the treasurer? Max pointed out and Rei's brow twitched a bit.

"It costs a lot out of my pocket but I can find more money in my couch cushions," said Kai and Rei sweat drops,

"You can't be serious…"

Max was explaining how this will help find Pochi.

"A transmitter is attached to the female peacocks. They're to send out a signal whenever a male comes within a hundred meters. And the only male on the campus is Pochi," Max explained,

"Oh wow…that's amazing," said Matilda.

"_If only Max put so much effort into the school board…" _Kai thought out of annoyance.

Suddenly, the transmitter was acting up. Before you know it, a male peacock came running at them.

"POCHI!" They all exclaimed.

"Pochi!" Matilda cried and ran to her beloved peacock.

"Oh Pochi!"

She hugged her peacock dearly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't thank us yet. Remember your homework? Well since you didn't have Pochi you ended up doing it anyway. You told me you didn't want to turn it in but I think there's someone here that wanted you to …" said Max and waved his arm and Mihaeru walked over surprising Matilda.

"Matilda, I've always loved your work. You don't need to hide them from me," said Mihaeru,

"I…I'm sorry! I just…I…I…I've always loved you! And I'm never good enough compared to you…I needed Pochi for luck and inspiration for my art. I just couldn't do without Pochi…" said Matilda and held Pochi close as she stood up to face Mihaeru.

"Matilda…you are talented, you don't need luck. I'm the one that thought my work wasn't good enough for you…" said Mihaeru.

"That's not true! Not true at all!"

Mihaeru smiled,

"Thank you…"

About a half hour later:

"Thank you so much!" said Matilda once again and bowed to the detectives.

"It was of no problem," said Max.

"Please let me thank you!" said Matilda and walked up to the three and kissed them all on the cheek. She left to meet with Mihaeru,

"Bye! Thank you so much my special detectives!" she waved.

Max was so proud of himself; he's dedicated himself to day and night of solving problems of damsels in distresses!

"We're never going to get our school board work done now…" said Kai with a hand on his head.

Rei was blushing mad and was breathing heavily,

"What's the matter with you?" Kai asked,

"I just got kissed by a girl!"

"…So?"

"So?! My lov-I mean, I just don't feel comfortable getting kissed by someone I'm not familiar with!"

Kai raised a brow in suspicion.

"Whatever you say…"

"We, the BBA School Detective has solved a great case and in the process brought two loved ones together! Oh this is so great!" said Max, nearly squealing like a school-girl.

"I assume we really won't get any work done are we?" Kai asked Max,

"Of course we will! We'll just squeeze it in!"

"Ooh, I'm going to be in so much trouble if word gets out someone kissed me…" Rei moaned to himself in the corner.

* * *

**Next: It's Valentine's Day! Time to spread the love! Hoping to help more damsels in distresses, the BBA School Detectives end up being challenged by one! The damsel challenged Max to a contest and if he loses he must resign as chairman! Max has accepted the challenge but neither Kai or Rei are allowed to help him or Max automatically loses. Without Kai's data and Rei's intelligence of the world, can Max come through on top or will he lose his position as chairman?!**

**Notes:**

**-Those that do or have read the CLAMP School Detectives will know I skipped one case but I didn't think that one was necessary so I didn't do it.**

**-Giancarlo is Enrique**

**-Mihaeru is Miguel. Yes, I think he and Matilda/Mathilda make a nice couple. **

**-When Rei was acting weird in the end, that was one of the clues that helped Kai figure out Rei's little secret in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" **

**Please R and R! Thanks!**


	3. My Fair Lady

Feb. 14-Valentine's Day:

"Wow! That's a whole mountain of chocolates! It probably got bigger since last year!" Rei exclaimed when he climbed in from the window, into the office and saw Max's pile that covered his desk as well as around it and above it!

"It was delivered first thing here in the morning! By the way, why did you come in from the window?" Max asked and closes the window when Rei climbed in.

"You think I want to be handed packages as I walk here?" Rei pointed out,

"It doesn't matter. That pile over there is yours," Max pointed behind Rei where another pile as tall and big as Max's lied in the corner which immediately anime-freaked Rei out. Like always, Valentine's Day was always worse than Christmas.

"This has to be some kind of mistake…" Rei groaned,

"I know, there was one package of chocolate that had the name 'Takao' on it. Isn't Takao a guy's name? And I should know, I'm friends with someone named Takao," said Max and Rei's attention was now focused on Max,

"What?! Really?!"

"Y-Yeah…unless I read it wrong," said Max and Rei dashed for his pile and started searching.

"Okay…" and also leaving a confuzzled Max. The door then opened, revealing Kai once again, pulling a cart like he did on Christmas Eve.

"Whoa!!! Kai! Ours are actual the same size as yours!" Max exclaimed,

"That's not exactly great news…" Kai grumbled.

After the 3 got their sweets organized, they all sat down and sighed. Except Rei was only frustrated that he couldn't find the chocolate with the name 'Takao' on it.

"That's a lot of sweets we have. What do you guys usually do with them?" Max asked,

"I take them home and share them with my friends," Rei answered,

"Kai?" Max asked,

"I also share them. I usually ship a lot of them to my frie-…acquaintances… in Russia," Kai answered.

"What do you do with your candy, Max?" Rei asked,

"Actually…I eat them all!" Max replied with a smile. Rei and Kai jumped in surprise,

"WHAT?!?!"

"How can you possible eat ALL of that?!" Rei exclaimed pointing at Max's pile to try and remind him just how many there are.

"But if I don't, it's like I'm trampling over the affections on my admirers!" said Max in one of those most dramatic ways as possible.

"_How in the world can he eat all this every year and not gain a pound?" _Kai thought to himself with a sweat drop.

* * *

Even though a lot of there times are spent in the office, these three have classes as well. Rei is in the Metal Class homeroom. Kai in the Fire Class homeroom. In the Water Class, Max most likely going through the same thing as Rei and Kai were which was receiving more Valentine gifts during lunch or break time.

"Max-Kun, please accept this gift. I made is myself…"

"Why of course!" said Max with a smile.

"Mine too! I don't think what I made will ever be good enough for you but I tried my hardest!"

"And I'm sure whatever you made me will be wonderful!" said Max cheerfully.

Many other girls, all the girls in the class actually, are still surrounding Max and are happily giving him their Valentine gifts. All the girls except one orange haired girl with glasses at her desk who was giving Max an angry death glare.

"Max-Kun, is it true that you've started a detective agency?"

"And that you've helped out Matiltda-Chan from the Star Class?"

"Yes it's true! It's our duty to help out damsels in distresses," Max explained and the girls squealed,

"EEEEEEKKKKK! How dreamy!!"

"Who else in your detective agency?"

"Secretary, independent and intelligent Kai Hiwatari. And Treasurer, all-so smart and talented Rei Kon!" Max replied proudly. No one would match them in their skills.

"Wow! Kai-San too!?"

"Cutie Rei-Kun is as well!"

"If I had a dilemma, would you help me?"

Max looked over at the girl and smiled, then answered proudly:

"Of course! The BBA School Detectives protect ALL women in distress!"

The girls screamed in delight and crowded Max at his desk even more.

"I lost my eraser yesterday!"

"My notebook's been lost for quiet some time!"

"My favorite pen is missing!"

"Can you find my favorite novel!?"

Max had to stand on his chair to avoid getting crushed by his fans,

"I'm pretty sure ladies, that you can find those things in a store. Our job is to help women in absolute distress," Max explained.

"Awe…" All the girls sighed in disappointment.

"Could you all just SHUT UP!?" Everyone returned their attention to the window where a girl sat at her desk. She stood up and flicked her hair back.

"The classroom is a place for study, NOT a place for idle chatter like this!" she snapped.

All the girls stayed silent. Max jumped from his seat and bowed to her,

"We're all sorry. You are absolutely right," Max politely apologized.

"…" The girl 'hmphed!' and sat back down. The other girls began talking to each other.

"Emily-Chan is so horrid!"

"No doubt, we're on break! Plus, today's Valentine's Day!"

"She may be smart and a talented blader, but she sure can be a jerk."

"Oh no, Emily-San is right, this is a classroom. I was being careless," said Max and all the girls turned to him.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong, Max-Kun!"

"That's right!"

Max and Emily exchanged glances for a moment.

"Hmph!" Emily turned her head back to her book filled with data on other bladers on campus.

* * *

It was lunchtime; under cherry blossom tree, Max, Kai, and Rei laid out a blanket for a lunch picnic.

"What a nice day today. But even now it still amazes me of how many chocolates you guys got, it's more every year I assume?" Rei asked and sips his tea,

"You receive just as much, Rei. And you've came into this school not long after Kai and I joined the Class Board!" said Max with a smile and ate his lunch, "Rei! This burdock is delicious!" Max added and Rei smiled, "Thanks!"

Yes, Rei makes lunch for all three of them on some occasions.

"What do you think Kai?" Max asked as Kai silently eats,

"…Scrumptious as always," Kai admitted and Rei's smile grew even more.

Before the three even got halfway through their lunch, the ground started shaking.

"E-Earthquake?" Max asked nervously as he and Rei stood up. Kai was calmly sitting on his knees as he drank tea,

"Not likely or I would've spilled this."

"How in the world can you be so calm?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Hey! There they are!" A girl screamed as a whole mob came rushing toward these 3 boys.

"The Junior High Divisions Class Boar d members! All in one place!"

"EEEEKK!"

"L-Let's make a run for it!" said Rei as he and Max started backing away with Kai continuing to sip.

"Forget it, they're going to catch up since they caught us off guard," Kai pointed out, "Besides, it's Valentine's Day…"

"Kai's right! We'd break their hearts if we ran away!" said Max proudly and Rei sweat drops,

"_I'm going to get into so much trouble if I'm caught not trying to get away from these girls…"_ Rei thought to himself as he prepares to be crushed by his adoring fans.

"Kai, you sure this is a good idea?" Rei asked as he watches the mob get closer by the second.

"Nope, but we can't do much about it," said Kai calmly as he quickly picked up his lunch and held it close. Kai apparently knows everything. Because when the mob reached them, they first nearly ran them over and then sent the boys flying. Kai was the only one that saved his lunch.

Rei and Max end up with a bandage on their heads while Kai landed safely.

Everyone settled down as they sat down in the grass.

"We're so sorry Detectives!"

"We just go so carried away and forgot to stop…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No, of course not! Just a scratch!" said Max cheerfully, "I welcome the pain!"

Kai and Rei sweat drops,

"How could not feel the bruises?" Rei asked,

"Beats me, it's always been like this," said Kai as he eats his lunch.

"…Can I have that?" Rei asked who of course lost his lunch after the food was trampled on. Kai picked up a sushi with his chopsticks and fed it to Rei. Some boyxboy love fan girls screamed in the back of the mob unknowingly to the boys what they were screaming about.

"What was that?" Rei asked,

"No idea," said Kai and continues to eat, occasionally feeding Rei.

"_Forget getting trouble before, if I'm caught being fed by Kai, I'll get killed!"_

"Oh but Maxie-Kun! Emily-Chan has been so awful to you!"

"I know! She didn't have to say those things!"

"No, no, it was my own fault," said Max, trying stop this blame game.

"Oh come on! Emily-Chan is totally uptight!"

"It's like she has some stupid grudge against you!"

"Yeah! It must be in Beyblading after you beat her in the stadium in front of all those people!"

Rei and Kai sat by Max, listening to what was going on.

"Now, now, I've always found Emily-Chan to be extremely nice. She was must be stressed out or something. She's always s busy and she works really hard," said Max, defending Emily.

"Oh Maxie-Kun! You're awfully nice and kind!"

"Sweet too!"

"It makes us love you even more!"

"Even so! We still think Emily-Chan is mean!"

"YEAH!"

"Who do you think is mean!?" A familiar voice snapped as a feet pounded into the ground with furry. Some girls gasped and everyone turned around to see Emily standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Do you people always talk behind my back or something?! And you call me mean?"

"E-Emily-San!"

"W-We weren't saying anything! Honest!"

Emily ignored them,

"Mizuhara-San, you always claimed to be a feminist, yet you have no trouble pitting these girls against me. How can you profess to be a defender of women?!" Emily said angrily.

"That's not true!" the girls immediately stepped in to defend Max.

"Max-Kun never said a single bad thing about you!"

"He even defends you!"

Emily walked up to Max who stood up to face her.

"Why would Mizuhara-San defend me? I thought I was mean!" said Emily partly teasing, "Am I right?"

Max only smiled happily.

"Of course not! I think you're a very good person! Anything I can do to make it up to you?" Max asked sweetly. Emily stared for a bit then smirked.

"Tell me, is it true you've created a detective agency?" Emily asked and Max nodded.

"Yes! I have! And here's my agency right here!" said Max putting his arm out to show her Rei and Kai.

"Then lets play detective," said Emily confidently.

"Play?" Max and Rei repeated as Kai only listened.

"I want you to find something I've hidden. If you find it within the time limit, I'll gladly forgive you," Emily briefly explained.

"But…what if I can't?" Max asked with a clear question mark visible above his head.

"Let's see now…oh I know. You'll resign as BBA School Junior High Division Class President!"

It seemed a storm just struck as everyone was jaw-dropped in surprise.

"WHAAAAAT?!?!" The girls exclaimed as Rei and even Kai stared in surprise.

"I will hide the object you'll look for. The object will be somewhere on school grounds," Emily started to explain.

"What is it though?" Max asked,

"The item is inside a box. The box is 15 cm by 15 cm."

"What's inside?" Max asked,

"No comment!"

"Wait a minute! That's not exactly fair! We won't know what to look for!" Rei cut in.

"You have 3 days starting tomorrow. Deadline is February 17 at 6 P.M. But there's one condition: You can't have any help. You must find it yourself!"

This shocked everyone even more.

"Hold on! This is-" even Kai was about to cut but Max put his arms out to stop Kai and Rei from advancing forward,

"What's your reason for that?" Max asked in a serious tone.

"This doesn't concern the other detectives, they had nothing to do with what happened between you and me," Emily replied.

"..,Then I agree!" said Max with a smile.

"WHAT!?" Rei and Kai exclaimed.

"And one more thing. You can't use financial recourses," Emily added.

This time, the girls exclaimed a big 'WHAT?!'

"That's ridicules! The campus is huge! How can he find it without other things?!"

"You're making it too hard you wrench!"

"…I understand and…accept your terms!" said Max calmly which surprised everyone.

"Max! You crazy?!" Rei exclaimed,

"This is difficult even for me!" said Kai. Max ignored them for the time being,

"But I have my own request. If I find that item. I wish to see you smile. And I mean, a real smile. I've never seen you smile before. You always seem serious and angry for some reason. So, if I win this game, will you smile a true genuine smile?" Max asked and showed off his own.

"…Enjoy that smug while you can! Fine! I agree!"

* * *

Back at the office, the three were discussing on what to do.

"Its fine, guys, don't worry, I'll figure this out for her," said Max,

"Max, it was a challenge, and since we can't help you, you're technically on your own right now," said Kai,

"It's fine! Besides, we're the BBA School Detectives! We're supposed to help damsels in distress and that's exactly what I'm doing!" said Max proudly.

Rei took a sip from his tea,

"Speaking of girls… do either of you two have a love interest?" Rei asked and the other two gave Rei a strange look, but then answered,

"No, but I hope to find one someday!" said Max. Kai just slightly shook his head...except it didn't satisfy Rei and Max,

"There IS someone isn't there?" Max asked with a teasing voice and Kai immediately grew an anime vein,

"NO ONE!" he shouted,

"Okay, sorry…so, why do you ask, Rei?" Max asked,

"Just wondering…" said Rei as he stared blankly into his tea and decided to take another sip,

"Alright…but Rei, I still find it weird that you're asking us about our own love interests that involves girls when you yourself already have a lover and it's a boy," said Max which resulted in Rei spitting out his drink which resulted in Kai getting wet since he was sitting right across from Rei…

"W-What?! H-How d-did you find that out?!" he asked, with his face all red.

"Kai told me…" Max innocently pointed at Kai who was currently wiping himself off.

"Kai, how did-?"

"That's not important, but this is the last time I'm sitting in front of you! Now excuse me while I go outside to let the sun dry me," said Kai and leaves the small table,

"How in the world…?" Rei then groaned into his hands.

"Its okay, Rei, we got nothing against homosexual people!" said Max with his usual smile,

"That's not exactly what I'm concerned about Max…" said Rei and sighed.

February 16th:

"This game is too difficult, I'm even having trouble on how to figure this out!" said Rei to Kai when the two were watching Max from the window of their office.

"He can't use our money which will definably make it difficult for Max," said Kai as the two continues to watch Max run around.

"She gave him 3 days. But most of those times are taken up by classroom time. That only gives him after school, before school, break times, and lunch to find this box," Rei pointed out.

"But Max accepted the terms and we can't do anything about it…by the way Rei, did you kiss your boyfriend yet?" Kai asked.

Rei anime falls and grows an anime vein.

"None of your business!"

* * *

Max looked in the library with fan girls following, wishing him luck. He soon headed for the beystadium which is already crowded with people so he didn't stay long. He headed for the computer room where the computer club meets. Fan girls continued to follow him and hoping he'd the item. Max searched the café and then in the flower garden. Max is running out of time and they all knew it…

"Poor Maxie-Kun…"

"He's trying so hard!"

"Who could possibly take his place if he does step down?!"

February 17th:

All the girls are worried for him. Not only is Max staying late at the school, past 8 at night to search as well as getting up extra early in the mornings to search, today is pouring outside.

Max was by the river that lead into a swamp. He was searching the flowers and bushes along the river. Max looked at his hands and sighed, they were all scratched. He already got some cuts after searching everywhere and feeling places with his hands. He wiped some sweat off, though it was hard to tell since rain was raining upon him. Then he didn't feel anymore water and turned around to see Kai and Rei with them both using their umbrellas to protect Max from the rain.

"Surely, this can't count as helping," said Rei and smiled for Max who happily smiled back,

"It's for your own health so it shouldn't count," said Kai with his own light grin.

"Thank you…You guys are the best! But no help means no help; I have to do thi-"

"That's enough!"

Emily was standing in the rain behind them.

"You don't have to do this anymore! Seeing you doing this everyday it's…its ridicules!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"No, I still have thirty minutes before the deadline," said Max looking up the big BBA School clock tower.

"No! Please stop it! Watching you do this to yourself! I can't watch it anymore!"

"So it was you that I kept feeling was following me these past days. But I can't just stop. I accepted your challenge and I always keep my word to fulfill my duty," said Max and turns back around and continues to dig through the plants.

"Max…" Emily said quietly to herself in worry.

Max continued to search along the plants until they almost lead into the river.

"Max, be careful! There are animals in the river than can attack you!" Rei warned. It was true. Since BBA School holds lots of wild animals, even dangerous snakes and alligators are around parts of the campus. Max removed some dirt, making a small hole.

"Emily-Chan…is this is your box?" Max asked as he lifted the wrapped box from the ground and showing it to her. The box was bright orange with a beauty red boy on it.

"H-How…?"

"We humans have a natural tendency to hide things in places we're familiar with. Areas we don't know make us uncomfortable and unsure. Keeping that in mind I studied your activities on a normal day here and I found a lot of things. You like reading and studying in the library. And I also know that you're in the computer club. I tend to see you at the café a lot when I pass by or eat there. You are a great beybattler and spend lots of time in the stadium. And the beautiful flower garden was because of some help from you. Then there's the tennis court. And you come here to train with nature. Your blade is called Trygator right? For it to be as powerful as a real alligator, you come here to a natural habitat to train and gather data I assume? You do a lot of great things Emily-Chan, so I know you have a kind heart," said Max and handed the box to Emily who was now getting teary.

"I'm sorry! I…I've been in love with you since we first met! But you're so popular. I didn't know how to make you notice me. And I get real angry and jealous that you pay so much attention to all the other girls, you barely have the time or chance to even glance my way! (sniff) I made these chocolates for you and wanted to give them to you. But since I'm always…wicked. I didn't think you would ever accept them. I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Emily sobbed.

"I understand. But I'll accept gifts from anyone, I mean, _anyone_! I didn't work so hard these past days to get back at your or anything. I'm not mad at you either. Please don't cry. I hope that, you will honor our agreement and smile for me? And if you still want me to accept them, I'll gladly accept your chocolates," said Max calmly and smiled gently.

Emily wiped her tears and nodded frantically and hugged Max giving him her best smile ever. The sun came out just in time to see it.

* * *

Max was in bed, holding a pack of ice on his head with a thermometer in his mouth. Rei was on the side peeling an apple for him.

"At least you didn't get pneumonia!" said Rei who was actually amused by this.

"Very funny Rei…" said Max and coughed. Apparently, Max got sick after being the rain all day yesterday. Kai was on the other side of the bed with his notebook,

"_If I didn't know better, he probably knows the daily routine of all the girls in this school…now that's a scary thought," _Kai thought to himself as he continues writing.

And thus, the BBA School Detectives prevails! And poor Max has to get better before eating all those chocolates. Well first, he has to find a way to bring them all home…

**Case Closed!

* * *

**

**Next: Every school has their own ghost story. BBA School is no exception. The BBA School Detectives are on the case when this mysterious ghost haunts the art room at night as a shadow. But the shadow is pure white in the shape of a woman. **

**Max, Rei, and Kai investigate so will they ever get their work done?!**

**Notes:**

**-A burdock is like a root used for Japanese cuisines. **

**-I hate repeating this but I guess I have to. Valentine's Day is when the girls give the guys the gifts. One month later on White Day, the guys give the girls the gifts. Wish America would celebrate that way. **

**-Just to clear things up, Max and Emily are not together. Repeat, NOT! So far, none of the three are in a relationship…except for Rei but the public doesn't need to know that. **


	4. Art Attack!

"Ah! Summer time is here! Then again, it can be summer all year-round if I wanted it to be," said Max to himself, sitting on his desk while enjoying the air conditioner and Rei's ice tea.

"Max, hurry up. There's literally a mountain of paperwork for us to do and you need to get a move on to get them done by the end of the day!" said Kai walking up to Max.

"Hey Kai! Come and enjoy summer with me!" said Max not even thinking about his paperwork.

"No thanks. The BBA School has complete climate control. It keeps the summer from getting too hot or too cold in the winter. And since we have excess to this technology, I can enjoy summer whenever I want," said Kai but Max was only ignoring him.

"Come on Kai! It's summertime! Let's loose up and soak up some sun!" said Max excitedly. Kai stood there and sweatdrops.

"You know that you're drunk in your own hot air right?"

"Here guys! I made some chilled juice. It should be very refreshing on a day like this!" said Rei putting down a tray of drinks for them. Max and Kai gladly took theirs and started drinking them. Nothing could taste better than drinks and food made by Rei.

"Delicious! As usual. Well done, Rei!" Max complimented.

"Thanks!"

Kai nodded in agreement.

"But just because its summer doesn't mean we should stop working," Kai added and he dropped an 8 inch stack of papers on Max's desk.

"I need you to look through all of these documents and sign them off within one hour!" Kai ordered.

"B-But Kaaaaiiii!" Max whined giving teary eyes but Kai knew better than to look at them and he walked away. Max's begging techniques can work on anyone if they actually see it.

"Aren't you being a little harsh Kai?" Rei asked,

"Oh course not. If he focuses on his work, he can get all that done in about 20 minutes to a half hour," said Kai and Rei only smiled,

"I knew you weren't so cruel."

"Gee thanks that makes me feel so appreciated…" said Kai and Rei only lightly shook his head.

"KAAAAIII!" Max shouted,

"Yes?" Kai asked calmly turning his attention to Max.

"What is this?" Max asked holding up a piece of paper in the air. Kai took it to take a good look and then handed it back to Max.

"It's a letter from students. They believe there's a ghost in the Elementary Divisions Art room," Kai explained.

"Ghost?!" Max and Rei repeated.

"It was first spotted by a security guard. He saw it while making his nightly rounds. According to him, it looked like a shadow except it was pure white. Some time after that, some art students claimed to have also seen this ghost; whether they were by themselves or in a group," Kai explained. Max studied the letter.

"I myself think it's just their imaginations from studying too hard," Kai added.

"Kai…"

"Yes?"

"Is this ghost a male of female?" Max asked.

"……" Kai sweat drops.

"Female…" he replied will with the large aqua sweatdrop on his head.

Max stood up from his desk,

"Lets get to work, BBA School Detectives!!!" Max shouted.

"_I knew it…" _Kai thought and he turned his back to Max to message his own head.

"Kai?" Rei asked, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Alright, fine Max. We'll go ghost hunting as soon as you finish your paperwork," said Kai but Max has disappeared from his desk!

"Kai! Rei! Let's roll!" Max was already at the door.

Rei and Kai anime falls.

Elementary Division Art Room:

"Excuse me, but I was wondering: Who wrote us this letter?" Max asked everyone in the art room,

"IT'S MEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

"Whoa!" The three jumped back when all the girls came charging at them. But luckily this time, they didn't run them over.

"Exactly how many letters were sent to us about this ghost?" Max whispered to Kai,

"Did you even read the letter? They were signed by all the females in the art club," Kai explained. Max gave an "Oh…" in understanding and he turned his attention back to the girls.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this class, but I was wondering if I can ask you about that ghost…"

"I saw it!"

"It was about 7 I think?"

"I was so scared!"

"It was right over there!"

"Right on the wall!"

Kai and Rei had their hands or fingers in their ears. Half of the class was squealing in delight that they were here, and the other half were all talking at once about the ghost.

"Please! One at a time…" said Max trying to calm them down.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, did you all see the same ghost?" Max asked after they all sat down to get some information.

"It's always the same. There's a white shadow appearing either on the walls or curtains. But by the time we can run to get help, it's gone! Disappeared just like that!" one girl explained,

"And you said this ghost was a woman?"

"YES!!!" they all exclaimed,

"One more thing…" one timid boy said that just joined in the conversation,"…I heard cats."

"Cats?" Max tilted his head and then stared at Rei,

"What are you looking me for?"

"Hey, now that he mentioned it, I heard a cat too!"

"Me too!"

"Hmm…a ghost and cats…"

The door to the art room suddenly opened and walked in a certain girl with magenta hair with a pink ribbon tying it up in a ponytail carrying a sketchbook.

"Oh, is art club cancelled today or something?"

"Mao!" Rei almost exclaimed and stood up. He was surprised to see Mao in art club,

"Rei? What are you doing here?" Mao asked walking up to him after getting past everyone who was crowded around the detectives.

"What about you? You never told me you were in art club," said Rei and Mao looked at Kai and Max and gave Rei a look,

"You never told me you were part of the new detective agency…"

"Oh…I didn't?"

"Mao-Chan! Hi! Would you mind answering some questions for us?" Max asked also standing up to greet her. Mao turned to Max and bowed a hello,

"Sure you may," said Mao.

"Ms. President! The school detectives are here to investigate the ghost haunting the art room!" one of the said.

"President?!" Rei exclaimed,

"Oh, I never told you?" Mao asked,

"You didn't even tell me you were even in art club!"

"Like how you never told me you actually became friends with Tak-"

"Okay that's enough!" Rei covered her mouth at that moment.

"So Mao-Chan, what do you know about this ghost?" Max asked,

"Not much, I'm pretty sure everyone here has told you all there is to know about it," said Mao.

"What about the cats that have been heard when the ghost appears?" Max asked and Mao thought about it,

"Nothing, I never heard cats," she said.

"I see…well thanks for you time! Sorry for interrupting club time!" said Max and was about to walk off but Mao stopped him by touching his shoulder,

"You're welcome anytime, Max-Kun so it's not big deal. But if you really would like to pay as back a favor, please stop by again and do some modeling for us. I'm sure the girls will be thrilled," said Mao and the girls squealed.

"Can Kai-San and Rei-Kun pose for us too?!"

"No! All three of you!"

"I love it!"

"Great idea!"

"We'll never get any work done…" Kai mumbled.

"Oh yes, before we go, Mao-Chan. With your permission, we'd like to do some investigating around this art room. Is that alright?" Max asked back on topic. Mao took that question by surprise,

"S-Sure! As long as you're done by 7 p.m. because I'll be working on the fall art exhibit until then and I'll have to lock up when I leave," Mao explained.

"Well now I know why she always comes home late," said Rei,

"You live with her?" Kai asked,

"I live with all my friends from China," Rei reminded with a sweatdrop.

BBA School Café:

"So the stories were true, the elementary art room really is haunted," said Max. The three sat at a table in the café.

"I would've agreed with Kai before but since a majority of the art students claimed to have seen it then it has to be true," Rei added drinking a shake.

"But people are easily fooled. For an example: 2 people are walking down a dark road. One of them sees a white sheet and thinks it's a ghost. He screams and the other person is shocked by the scream and also screams and panics. When people panic, they don't think clearly. Panic leads to fear, and fear leads to even more panic. The first person may think it's a ghost but the second person didn't see anything but because of what the first person did, the second person will also believe it was a ghost," Kai explained.

"Wow! You're amazing Kai!" Max complimented, "Is there anything you don't know? Oh yeah…you never found out how Rei met Takao!"

"…"

"Max, that's none of your business and Kai won't tell you anything!" said Rei and continued to sip his drink.

"Speaking of business…when are you going to squeeze in that paperwork into your schedule?" Kai asked giving off negative vibes.

"S-Sometime today, don't worry!" said Max trying to sound convincing.

"Okay, now we can safely assume that this might not be a ghost right?" Rei asked getting back onto the case.

"Hmm…there's one thing that concerns me. The time the ghost appears and when the cats are heard. I think this ghost and I should have a little chat…" said Max with a grin.

Junior High Divisions Class board Meeting Room/Office:

"The first sighting of the ghost was reported by a security guard about 2 weeks ago around 11: 35. Then the girls started seeing them next. The first time it was around 8 p.m. Every other time following this, the ghost was spotted after 7 p.m. Like Mao-Chan, students stay behind to work on the fall art exhibition. But without warning, the lights would go dark and a white shadow appeared. They were all frightened so they screamed and ran home. This is what usually happened in most of the times the ghost appeared. As for the cats, they were also all heard after 7 p.m." Kai finished his report on this case and puts down all the information on Max's desk.

"Interesting…"

"Maybe there's a connection between cats and the Japanese or Chinese art style," Rei guessed.

"But I read in the school newspaper that Mao-Chan is interesting as well as talented and influenced by Western, Chinese, _and_ Japanese art styles," said Kai.

"Mao is smart. She might get moved up a couple of grades because she's one of the more advanced scholar at BBA School," Rei added.

"Switching art styles isn't going to be too much trouble for her…" said Max twirling his pen around while thinking.

"Huh?" Kai and Rei exchanged glances.

"I have an idea, but it's going to take some work. Will you guys help me?" Max asked looking over at Rei and Kai.

"Of course Max!" said Rei,

"What do you want us to do?" Kai asked.

"Stand guard outside the art room. Make sure that no one comes in or out," said Max and stood up to look behind him at the large window and saw Mao running…

* * *

Kai had a very angry look like he wanted to kill somebody. Rei sighed and forced a smile.

"Thank you for modeling for us, Kai-San and Rei-Kun!"

"I'm so happy I could die!"

"I will kill Max…" Kai growled as he posed with Rei who was in a Sailor suit and Kai himself in a navy suit. Rei leaned back against Kai since he was upfront and sitting.

"It's not that bad, Kai…" said Rei,

"That little devil! He's not as innocent as he looks!" said Kai,

"I have to admit, this is kind of cruel…but it's not that bad," said Rei and was comfy lying against Kai since he's never sat do still and straight before.

"You know that if people see us like this, they're going to get the wrong idea…" Kai warned who didn't mind Rei leaning against him, but was worried what would happen if a certain someone saw them like this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey…isn't that Kai-Sempai and Rei-Sempai?" Daichi asked pointing at the crowd of artist. Takao looked over at where Daichi was pointing and sure enough, it was Rei and Kai and Takao was not happy with what he's seeing.

"That…jerk!" Takao rushed over to the crowd leaving Daichi in the dusk,

"What the? Takao! What the heck is the matter with you?!" Daichi shouted and ran after him, "Takao! Wait for me!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai was the first one to see them coming,

"Um…Rei…" Kai gently nudged Rei to get his attention without moving too much.

"What?" Rei asked lifting his head off Kai but before Rei could even look up at Kai, he felt his right cheek burn and nearly fell out of his position.

"Ow…" Rei felt his cheek and looked up at a very angry and teary Takao.

"YOU JERK!" he shouted and ran off.

"T-Takao! Hey!" Rei called after him.

"Go…I'll just stay here and pose some more…" said Kai and sighed. Rei looked at Kai and then apologized to him and the girls. He took off part of his costume and ran after Takao as well as Daichi after he caught up with Takao.

"_I'm sorry Kai, I would never leave you there alone but Takao is currently more important!" _Rei thought as he ran.

Art room:

"Kai, Rei, please forgive me. Your sacrifices won't be in vain, I promise!" Max said aloud as if it were a prayer as he crawled around the art room searching for clues. Max looked everywhere as he goes from one end of the room to the other. He looked over and under everything. He looked behind and on top of. Until finally, he pulled out a white sheet that was well hidden. Max grinned to himself in accomplishment.

* * *

Max was surprised to see Rei missing and only Kai standing there to pose for the artists. Max leaned over Mao's artwork.

"You're very talented," Max complimented.

"Thank you. And thanks for loaning me Rei and Kai-San to help us with our dance designs," said Mao looking up at Max.

"You're welcome! It's the least I could do for you to give up your art club time to let me look around," said Max and then gave Mao a close look, "I would like to see this ghost. Do you mind if I stick around tomorrow night to see if I can catch a glimpse of her?" Max asked,

"Oh certainly! I'll be there finishing my artwork. We just have to be done by 7 p.m. okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then," said Max. Mao smiled and packed up her supplies and the art students began doing the same to prepare to leave.

"Max…"

Max felt a shiver go up and then down his spine when he heard Kai's scary voice.

"K-Kai! Great work! Mao-Chan made a great sketch of you as well as Rei and I'll make sure to get you both copies!" said Max cheerfully only to receive one of Kai's scariest death glares.

"O-Okay, calm down. You did me huge favor! I've uncovered the identity of the ghost!" Max quickly said to avoid punishment. Kai's face seemed to have softened up a bit when he heard that Max might've cracked this case already.

"It's true! Tomorrow at 7, we'll will finally meet our ghost and solve the feline mystery! Hey…speaking of felines, where's Rei?" Max asked.

"…Rei? He's in trouble…" was Kai's reply.

Art room-7:00 P.M. next night:

"You surely are talented, Mao-Chan," Max complimented. Kai stood beside Max,

"Thank you! Say, where's Rei?" Mao asked as she painted,

"Rei is…busy handling something," said Max,

"Oh, okay," said Mao and continues with graceful strokes.

"What do you particularly like to draw or paint, Mao-Chan?" Max asked,

"Me? Um…I love anything pink! Like Cherry blossoms! But I also love ghosts and cats! Those are always fun to portrait in art," Mao answered but then saw the time.

"Oh, it's seven, we should get going then," said Mao and slowly started cleaning up. Max and Kai watched her clean and they helped out.

"So…don't you need to set up the slide projector?" Max asked and Mao froze at her spot.

"Or…did you forget?" Max asked and went over to one of the art lockers and opened one that was already unlocked and pulled out a projector.

"Nyaa!!!" You can see the cat-like freak out expression on Mao's face. Max set everything up and turned it on. On the wall was a beautiful picture of a woman in a long and beautiful kimono.

"Magnificent," Max complimented, "It's so realistic that I bet even Kai can be fooled if he stick around to observe it," said Max and Kai gave him a glare. Mao was sweating,

"How did you…?"

"The timing was the key. You're here after school the most but even though you've claimed to have seen this ghost you still come here everyday without fear. Plus, you're always willing to help but you kept saying everything had to be done before 7 while the ghost always appears after 7. But the real question was why. Why would someone want to create a ghost and why the art room? While you were all outside to sketch Rei and Kai, I was in here searching. You knew where I would most likely look but since this came up so quickly you were in a rush to hide everything in a difficult spot to fine. But because of that, I was able to find this when I saw a white cloth hanging around. I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. But rest assured, the BBA School Detectives help all women in distress so you don't need to worried anymore," said Max and bowed in apology.

"Help?" Mao asked. Max looked over at Kai who walked over and was holding a box with four kittens in them.

"My kitties!" Mao exclaimed,

"You wanted the ghost to scare away people as you hide them in here at night right?" Max predicted.

"I…found them abandoned by the side of the road out on a rainy night. I know Gao, Kiki, Rai-Nii, and Rei wouldn't let me keep them because no one will be home to watch them during school hours. I decided to raise them here until I can find them a good home. During the day, I would hide them under the shady tree near the greenhouse but it gets cold at night so I bring them in here…I'm sorry if I caused any trouble! But please don't do anything to the kittens! Turn me in if you want!" Mao pleaded.

"Mao-Chan…we detectives don't harm women, we help them. And I don't think helping helpless kittens is a crime. We, the BBA School Detectives will take care of the kittens until we find a home for them!" Max proudly announced.

"Really?" Mao asked with her cat-like sparkly eyes.

"Really?" Kai asked now with kittens climbing all over him.

"Yes! And I think I'll keep one! My dog would just love the extra company!" said Max and picked up a kitten, "Aren't you adorable?" Max cooed.

Kai was looking down at the one he was holding,

"…I'll keep one too…"

"Wow! Two more to go already! I know! Mystel-Kun already wanted a cat! That's what Takao told me at least, we'll give one to him!" Max suggested. Mao picked up the kitten on top of Kai's head.

"…I'm sure Rai-Nii and the others won't mind if I just take one home," said Mao.

"Wow that was fast! Now we have a home for all four kitt-" Max stopped when it suddenly got darker in the room and a shadow kept moving.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Max and Mao held onto their kittens and the shadow was scaring the living daylights out of them!

"Calm down!" Kai snapped and opened the curtains more to see the moon shining into the art room.

The clock tower was visible from the art room and there two figures standing there.

"Who are they?" Mao asked and Max took out his binoculars.

"Where did you get those…?" Kai asked quietly. Max almost dropped them when he jumped back,

"I-It's 20 Faces! With Takao!" Max exclaimed.

"20 Faces?!" Mao and Kai exclaimed. Kai took the binoculars to see the clock tower. Sure enough, it was the infamous thief, 20 Faces. His cape that was blowing in the wind is what made the moving shadows that scared Max. But how did Takao get up there?

"Let me see!" Max pulled on the item so he can look through one of the eye piece and Kai in the other.

Mao stayed silent and looked closely into the night wondering what this thief is trying to steal now.

"_What are you up to…Rei?"

* * *

_

The wind was blowing in this cold night and Takao was shivering but he didn't want to accept hospitality from 20 Faces.

"I swear, it's not what you think. We were posing for the art club and I was tired and my back was sore especially after my theft yesterday," 20 Faces explained.

"Really?" Takao asked,

"Yes! I swear! Why would I do anything to ruin this relationship after what I did on White Day searching for you?" 20 Faces asked. Takao looked at 20 Faces and his eyes started to get teary.

"…I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being selfish!" Takao cried. 20 Faces walked closer and wrapped his arms and cape around Takao to keep him warm.

"It's okay; I like it when you're selfish. That's how I know how much you want me around…" 20 Faces whispered as he held Takao close. Takao sniffed and buried his face in his 20 Faces' clothes,

"Will you come this Friday?" he asked,

"Yes, I will. I promise. I'll bring cake, okay?"

Takao nodded and smiled.

The two leaned in and 20 Faces brought the cape over Takao's head to cover his face to hide any eyes from viewing their kiss…

Next morning:

Rei walked in a little late than usual today,

"Hey Rei!" Max greeted,

"Hey, Max, good morning," Rei greeted and stretched his body.

"Tough night?" Kai asked while passing Rei,

"Yeah! So, how did the case go?" Rei asked when he walked up to Max's desk.

"We solved it! Not only that, we saw something incredible!"

"What?" Rei asked blinking a couple of times and Max smirked.

"We saw you kissing 'someone' in the moonlight on top of the clock tower! So tell me, how long were you two up there?" Max asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Rei blushed furiously,

"You two were spying on me?!"

"No, you were the one that decided to be up there where it's easy to spot you," said Kai bluntly.

"Come on, Rei, don't be shy! Tell me everything!" said Max excitedly,

"…and I thought you were the most innocent of us three…" said Rei and sighed,

"It doesn't matter," said Kai and dumped a pile of papers in front of Max, "Because Max has to do yesterday's work as well as today's so he won't have time for your stories. Max, you'll be stuck here until you're done," said Kai in his monotone voice.

"K-KAAIIIIIIII!!" Max cried in anime tears.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Mao is Mariah. Pretty easy to recall. Mao means cat in Chinese.**

**-I know that Mao's younger than Rei but I don't know how much so I'll just say she's on the last year of Elementary school. **

**-Sempai/Senpai-like 'Kun' or 'Chan' or 'San' this is used for your upperclassmen. Daichi is obviously the youngest and so he calls Kai and Rei 'Sempai.' He's considered a close enough friend with Takao so they allowed each other to just call them by their first names. **

**-Gao, Kiki, and Rai-Nii. It's Gary, Kevin and Lee. Rai-Nii is basically 'Big Brother Rai.'**

**-White Day and what 20 Faces was referring to: Look at "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" **

**Next:**

**After the Elementary and Kindergarten dance, it's now time for the Junior High and High School dance party! But when someone tries to cancel the dance by threatening Rei, who does not know that he's being threatened, will Max cancel the party for the sake of his friend or will he continue on with the plans while trying to figure out who's behind this at the same time? **


	5. Voice of Invitation

**Okay, in the preview from last chapter, I said it was the Junior High and High School Dance, but I've changed it to All-Grade Dance party. Just so you know, elements are used to name the classes instead of numbers so there's more than one element class b/c they're used in another grade. In this chapter, Rei's in the Metal Class but Max will be referring to the Metal Class in the Elementary School not the Junior High one they're in. **

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" 

"The Junior High Division Class Board members!"

"All three of them!"

Girls squealed as they all watched Max, Kai, and Rei leave the sports stadium.

"Ooh! Kai-Sama is sooo fine!"

"Forget that! He's rich!"

"So hot and sexy!"

"Let's not forget dear Rei-San!"

"Yes! He's always by Kai-Sama's side!"

"He's so talented at everything!"

"He's so nice and sweet!"

"But what about the one and only, adorable Maxie-Chan?!"

"EEK! Yes! Maxie-Kun's too cute to resist!"

"KAWAII!!"

"Maxie's such a sweetheart!"

"What a gentleman!"

"EEEEEK! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE DANCE!" they all shouted and squealed. All but for one certain red-headed girl who spent her whole time staring at the young Chinese boy until he was out of sight.

* * *

"What a day," said Max and stretched, 

"Yeah I know. I'll make us some nice cold ice tea," said Rei as they opened the door to their office.

_CANCEL THE DANCE PARTY!!_

Max and Rei gasped when they saw the large sign in front of them. Kai was just as surprised.

"Who could've done this?" Max asked as Kai went over to pull down the sign made of cloth.

"I assume somebody wanted to stop our plans for the All-Grade dance in a week," said Kai.

A few days later:

"You know…once you get a certain amount of threats you can't really call it a joke anymore," said Max sitting at his desk where piles of threat notes, banners, and posters laid all over the office.

"Who would hate dancing so much?" Rei asked,

"You mean besides Kai?" Max asked.

Kai grew an anime vein upon hearing that.

"S-Sorry!"

"But I think we need to find out _why _this person is doing this so we can find out _who_," said Rei.

"Easier said than done," Kai reminded.

At that moment, the phone on Max's desk rang and Max picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Cancel the dance party. Or something terrible will happen to the Treasurer!" 

"Something terrible-?" The phone line went dead after that message.

"Who was it?" Rei asked,

"Something terrible?" Kai repeated.

"The voice was scrambled, so I can't assume for who it was. But it was definitely the same person that wants to cancel the dance party. This person said something terrible will happen to…" Max glanced at Rei, "To us…if we don't cancel the dance party," said Max.

"We can trace the call," said Kai,

"Even so, I don't think this person is stupid enough to let us track the call right to where he or she is," Max pointed out, "We need to be careful."

"We can just ask security to-"

"Kai! Are you saying we need help? But that would disgrace the name of the BBA School Detectives!" said Max and Kai just wanted to bang his head on the wall,

"_Why does he have to make things so difficult?"_

Gamera Hall-Where the dance party is being held:

Everyone was preparing for the dance.

"The party's tomorrow, and so far, everything's working out alright," said Rei.

"Hey! Rei!"

Rei looked up to see his blonde Egyptian friend, Mystel waving down at him. Mystel jumped down and landed in front of Rei,

"Hey Rei! We thought you might need some help!"

"Who's the 'we' part?" Rei asked.

"Right here!" came a cheerful voice. Ming Ming, followed by Takao, came up to them.

"T-Takao!" Rei lightly blushed,

"Hi Rei!" Takao greeted with a warm smile.

"Rei! Can you come up here for a sec?" Max called from the top floor where Mystel jumped from.

"Sure!" Rei made a light wave of goodbye to Takao before making his way up where Max was.

"Can you get this large ribbon to the other side?" Max asked holding on to one side but was afraid to crawl on the foot-wide wood piece stretching from his side to the other.

"Sure," said Rei and picked up the other end and jumped onto the wood and carefully walked across.

"Careful Rei!" cried Takao as he watches Rei.

Rei reached the other side and tied his end of the ribbon.

"Done!"

"Great job Rei!" said Max.

"Now get down from there before you hurt yourself!" came Kai's voice and Rei obeyed and got ready to make his way back. Rei felt a presence behind him but before he could so anything about it, he was shoved and Rei lets out a yelp.

"REI!" his friends cried. Kai was the only one that did more action that screaming as he ran towards Rei as he fell. A lot of girls that were there also shrieked in horror.

Kai slid just as Rei was about to fall on him and caught him as they both hit the ground.

"Rei! Kai! Are you guys okay!?" Max asked as he ran up to the two of them.

"Rei!" Takao reached for Rei and didn't even glance at Kai when he jumped over him.

"Oh I'm so appreciated," said Kai sarcastically as he watches Takao get all worked up over Rei.

Kai started to get up into a stand but lets out a cry as he fell back on the floor.

"Kai! What's wrong?" Rei asked and turned his attention to Kai.

"…My leg…" he murmured.

"Somebody get a stretcher!" Max shouted.

The girls were all worried now.

A red-headed girl lightly gasped at what she had done.

BBA Hospital:

"Are you okay, Kai?" Rei asked,

"Sure, it was just a sprain," said Kai.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I'm the one that's supposed to protect you, not the other way around. If I actually paid attention, I could've saved myself…" said Rei with a sad look.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't completely your fault was it? After all, didn't I see someone shove you?" Kai asked.

"WHAT?!" Max and Takao exclaimed (Yes, Takao's here too). Rei was only surprised that Kai saw.

"Somebody pushed Rei?!" Takao exclaimed in worry.

"Yeah…Kai, did you see who?" Rei asked and Kai shook his head.

"I just saw the hand and arm," said Kai and everyone gained disappointed looks.

"I'm sorry you guys. I lied about the phone call. The person only threatened that something terrible will happen to Rei, not Kai or me," said Max.

"What…?"

"I'm sorry Rei; I didn't want to worry you or Kai. I also knew Kai would try to cancel the dance party if he knew (since we all know he really cares deep down) but I didn't think something this serious would happen. I was watching you the whole time so I can make sure that nothing happens to you. But I ended up almost bringing you to your doom…" Max whimpered and looked like he was about to cry.

"M-Max! Hey, it's alight. I know how much this dance party means to you and a lot of other people. I can understand, its okay," said Rei, trying to comfort Max.

"But why would anyone want to hurt Rei?" Takao asked worriedly.

"I don't know, that's why I think we really should cancel the dance party," said Kai,

"No, the party will continue as planned," said Rei,

"But Rei!" Takao protested.

"I don't think Kai's injury was part of this person's plan. I doubt this person will try anything again so long as I'm with someone," Rei pointed out.

"Alright then! Takao! You will, from now until after the Dance Party, stay by Rei's side! Don't let him out of your sight for a second!" Max ordered pointing at Takao and Rei.

"What? Wh-Why me?" Takao asked,

"Because I know Kendo Club is cancelled because the party's coming up and since you don't do anything else and you're lazy with homework, I'm sure you can spend the next 24 hours with Rei (excluding out of school areas)," said Max and everyone sweatdrops.

"What about you?" Kai asked Max,

"I'll be working on the case of course! And you obvious will stay here! Or at least in bed to rest!" said Max.

"Well I think I should work on the case too," said Rei,

"Alright then, but you should really stay out of anything that's dangerous," Max warned.

"Wouldn't working on this case be one of them?" Takao pointed out.

"Exactly! So no, you may not work on this case!" said Max,

"Max, I drink milk three times a day, I doubt I'm going to get serious injured," said Rei and crossed his arms.

"Hmm…fine, do what you want so long as you're not being a daredevil. And I'll let you know as soon as I found anything out!" said Max and waved a goodbye as he took off. Rei sighed; Max just has so much energy to spare. Rei saw Takao with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about? That Kai got injured?" Rei asked,

"That better not be the reason!" Kai threatened.

Takao grew an anime vein,

"I wish it was!"

Rei pulled Takao along before Kai gets angry enough to get out of bed,

"Come on, Takao, let's not bother Kai anymore…"

Kai and Takao were still giving each other death glares as Rei drags Takao along.

* * *

Rei took Takao back to 'the scene of the crime' and he started looking at the area where he was pushed. 

"Oh, Takao, so what _were _you grinning about earlier?" Rei asked as he examined the curtains. Takao tilted his head for a cute confused look.

"Oh! I was just happy and thinking that I can actually spend more than an hour with you from now until tomorrow!"

Rei lightly blushed and looked away,

"Oh, I see…"

Rei was thankful Takao didn't reply to him right away when they were in front of Kai.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was looking through the threat notes again. His only clue was the first actual letter that was sent. It was someone from the Metal Class of the Elementary School. That also led to the phone call which Max did actually trace back and it lead to the music room.

"Hmm……oh!"

Max picked up the open envelope he saw. Max grinned,

"Now it all makes sense!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei was walking around, he was officially stuck. Of course Takao didn't seem to mind at all so long as he was spending some good quality time with Rei. But luckily, Max found them and he rushed towards Rei.

"Rei! Rei! I think I might've figured it out!"

"By yourself?" Rei asked,

"Well kind of! It was Kai's idea to race for the phone call but anyway, listen: It's a girl!"

"…yeah? And?" Rei waited for Max to go on. Though now he knew Max could solve it on his own, a girl was the culprit.

"And! The envelope she used was a pretty violet-pink color with a rose as the seal. That's how I knew it was a girl. The letter itself told me which grade, school, and class she was in. The phone call was traced back to the music room which quickly narrows down the suspects in the Metal Class of the Elementary School," Max explains.

"So…who was it out of the people you've narrowed it down to?" Rei asked.

"…I don't know!"

Rei and Takao sweatdrops.

"Great, now what?" Rei asked,

"Well, tomorrow I can go into the Metal Class since I'm also in Elementary School and the same grade right?" Takao suggested.

"But what will that do?" Max asked,

"Well…hard to say. Maybe we can use the rumor that's been going around about Rei-"

"There's a rumor going around about me?!" Rei cut in.

"Of course Rei! All your fans are mourning in defeat because of the rumor that's been flying around that you're with someone already and that person is a boy!" said Max,

"Though this rumor actually is true of course," said Takao and grabbed Rei's arm and leaned against him.

"Well this does explain how my fan mail letters and e-mails have dropped a great percent," said Rei and shrugged.

"Hey, maybe we CAN use this rumor to help figure out who's behind this!" said Max excitedly,

"How?" Rei asked,

"Okay, first off, do any of you know anyone from the Metal Class in that grade?" Max asked,

"…I know this guy named Kane. We battled before," said Takao.

"Kane…? Oh! That guy that battled with a technology-based bit beast?" Max asked and Takao nodded.

"But that's all I know in that class," said Takao. Apparently, Rei and Max don't know anyone either.

"I guess we'll use this Kane person," said Max, "So, do you know where he would be right about now?"

* * *

The three walked into the technology lab. 

"Who would've thought this guy works with my mom," said Max and went to find his mom with Rei and Takao following.

"Oh? You wish to see Kane?" Judy asked, "Kane! You have visitors!" Judy called. A spiky blue-haired boy in a lab coat came into view.

"Yes?"

"Hiya!" Takao greeted,

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" Kane asked,

"We need a favor!" said Max stepping in front of Takao.

"…Why would I help you?" Kane asked,

"Because…" Max tried to think of something. Takao stared at Kane for a few moments and then he was truck with a certain memory back on Valentine's Day and White Day and stepped in front of Max.

"You'll help us…or I'll tell my whole class about your little crush on dear Salima-Chan! I wonder how long it will take for it spread throughout the school…"

"…"

Takao's innocent look looked evil at the moment…

"Wh-what? H-How?" Kane stuttered while trying to hide the red going to his face,

"During the assembly between February and March, I saw you when the choir was up singing. You stood out since I battled you before. You spent your whole time up there staring at this one girl. Then on White Day during lunch where everybody was everywhere, I saw you with chocolate and you were really struggling to try and give it to the same girl. My friend, Ming Ming told me about her. Her name's Salima and is a talented singer as well as very intelligent. But she's really shy. But the real hint was when you saw another guy give her candy and you were really angry and burning up," said Takao but right after he finished, Kane grabbed him by the shirt,

"You tell anyone and I'll-"

Rei hits Kane's arm to get him to release Takao and pulled Takao behind him,

"You'll what?" Rei asked with a glare. Kane took a couple steps back.

Max blinked a few times and a lot of words came flowing into his head...

"_Music room."_

"_crush"_

"_talented singer"_

"_crush"_

"_shy"_

"_crush"_

"_crush"_

"_crush"_

"_crush"_

Max's mouth opened and grabbed Takao's shoulders to get him to face him,

"Takao! I might make you a member of the BBA School Detectives! You just helped solve this case!" said Max excitedly.

"I did?"

"He did?" Rei asked, "Kai's gonna think he's crazy when he hears that…"

Max pointed at Kane,

"Okay! I'm going to need you!" Max turned to Rei and pointed at him, "And you!"

Max turned to Takao and puts his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Takao, but…your time with Rei will be cut short for the evening tomorrow," said Max with his head down.

"What?! Why!?" Takao demanded.

Kane was giving them all strange looks,

"…Are those 2 together? Are they gay?" Kane asked pointed at Takao and Rei.

"Well of course we're tog-"

Rei and Max covered Takao's mouth with their hands,

"No, of course not!" said Rei trying to hide his blush,

"Wherever did you get that crazy idea?" said Max and did a nervous laugh,

"Come on, Takao," said Rei and he and Max dragged Takao out of the lab,

"I'll come back with more details on what to do for tomorrow, Kane-Kun!" said Max as the quickly left.

As soon as the door shut behind them, they released Takao,

"Takao! Please! I don't want the world to know I'm secretly dating the beyblade champion! It's like letting everyone know I'm 20 Faces!"

"I'm sorry, Rei…" Takao apologized and looked down.

"I'll be going back in to talk to Kane-Kun, when I come back-I hope you didn't make him cry," said Max with a threat-like tone to Rei.

Dance Party:

Everyone from Kindergarten to University, both males and females, dressed formal. The men in nice suits and tuxedos, and the girls in beautiful and unique dresses. Max wore a white tux, with Rei in black, and Kai in grey/silver. Max took the mike,

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the All-Grade formal dance party, a joined moment between our classes. Please dance and enjoy yourselves this evening!"

"Maxie-Chan is soooo cute!"

"I wonder who he'll dance with?"

"I'd die if any of the 3 asks me! I'd probably pass out from pleasure!"

"Ooh…but poor Kai-Sama can't dance with his injury…"

A lot of girls at once, moaned in grief.

* * *

"How are you doing, Kai?" Rei asked helping Kai using one crutch. 

"Don't worry about me, Rei, just enjoy yourself tonight. I'm not going anywhere," said Kai as he sat down with Rei's help.

"I actually have to go do something but I'll be right back when I'm done, okay? Until then, I told Takao to come and keep you company!" said Rei with a smile.

"What?" Kai blinked hoping he heard wrong. Takao was in a blue-ish black tux and he looked pretty upset,

"Don't say anything, I'm only doing this for Rei," said Takao when he held up his hand so Kai wouldn't speak first. Rei walked and smiled at Takao,

"Thank you, I owe you," said Rei sweetly and Takao tried not to melt right there.

"I don't like you, therefore, I don't the fact that you, my biggest rival in almost everything, dating my best friend," said Kai with his arms crossed,

"Well I don't like the fact that my boyfriend is playing bodyguard for someone that doesn't even need protection!"

"Actually, I do, I'm not as experienced in self defense as Rei is."

The two continued on a 'friendly' conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei found Max in the crowds,

"Ready?" Max asked and Rei nodded,

"How does Takao feel about this?" Max asked,

"Jealous," Rei replied with a chuckle.

"You're not doing this just to see Takao jealous are you?" Max asked,

"Of course not! You know I'd do anything to help someone," said Rei,

"I know! Just teasing! Oh, Kane-Kun found her over there," Max pointed but it was hard for Rei to tell where Max was pointing because girls were crowding around the two of them now asking for a dance.

"Rei-San's so cute!"

"Just like Max-Kun!"

"Oh please ask me!"

"Just staring at the two of them is making me high!"

Rei took a deep breath and tried to get through the crowd,

"Excuse me, Please let me through," he said as he squeezed through between everyone until he spotted a girl with red hair in a pink, white, and red flower-designed dress.

"Hi there," Rei greeted with a smile.

"H-Hi…" the girl whispered while blushing.

Takao could see what was going on, but just barely, and you could tell he wasn't any happier than before.

"From what Max has told me, you've been busy all week haven't you? All those banners and letters. It's too bad that you couldn't stick around longer during the phone call though," said Rei,

"H-How did you-?"

"The warnings weren't the first letters you sent. You also sent us one on April 14. According to Max, it was the prettiest violet-pink with a rose design as the seal."

"B-But…"

"There were a lot of hints but I'll tell you about that later. But first, tell me why you tried to sabotage the dance?" Rei asked,

"I…I've admired you for so long. But why would you even notice a plain girl like me? I couldn't bear it if you wouldn't dance with me at a party. Not only that, those rumors about you already with someone just only decreases my chances of being able to even talk to you. My heart is broken all the same. I'd rather not have a party at all then to be left only watching you with someone else whether you're with that person or not. I'm so sorry! It was me; I pushed you off the balcony of the Gamera Hall! I didn't realize the position you were in made it harder for you to land safely and I ended up hurting your friend instead. I'm so sorry…please forgive me…"

Rei nodded in understanding.

"I understand, it's not your fault. Now…will you please smile for me and may I have this dance, Salima-Chan?" Rei asked putting one hand out and the other behind his back for a polite bow.

Salima blinked a couple of times, could this be a dream? She hesitated but, she slowly formed a smile and wiped some of her tears away and took Rei's hand and the two started dancing.

* * *

"So that girl was the culprit eh?" Kai asked when Max walked over to him. 

"Yeah, I'm glad Rei's a nice enough guy to dance with her. Although…I wish I could have an admirer like that," said Max and Kai sighed,

"You have plenty of fangirls to choose from…" Kai reminded.

"Why?! Why?! It's not fair!" Takao was really angry from what Kai and Max could tell.

"It's just completely and utterly unfair! He hasn't even danced with me yet and he's dancing with some other girl!" said Takao angrily and stomped his feet in anger. He walked passed Max,

"Where are you going, Takao?"

"Out! I need some air! Grr! It's not fair!"

"Poor Takao, I didn't think he's the jealous type," said Max,

"Well his last relationship didn't exactly work out too well so it's really no surprise that Takao is acting this way. He doesn't want to end up on the worst end of the relationship again…"

"Kai! You're so smart in the romance area! Do you have a special someone or something?" Max asked,

"NO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei continued to lead Salima in the dance,

"You know, there is someone out there that can, and will appreciate and care for you better than I can. Plus, he'll dance with you whenever you want," said Rei,

"What? Rei-San, I'm not sure how that is even possible," said Salima.

"Well, I think it is. Salima-Chan, you're a sweet girl. You're smart and talented as well. You were bound to get attention from someone," said Rei as he continues to lead, "He's closer than you may think," Rei added. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder,

"May I cut in?" came Kane's voice from behind Rei,

"Go ahead! Thank you for this lovely dance, Salima-Chan," said Rei as he bowed politely and added a smile.

"Kane…" Salima said in whisper. Kane was in a dark blue-violet suit and shyly reached out his hand for Salima to take. Salima sighed and smiled and gladly took Kane's dance.

* * *

Rei went back to Kai and Max, who were waiting for him, 

"Hey, where's Takao?" Rei asked,

"He's out. Getting some air. Boy, he was steamed when he saw you with Salima-Chan," said Max as he pointed behind him.

"Oh…" Rei looked behind Max where to lead to an outside balcony.

"I'll see you guys later," said Rei and went passed Max.

"But Rei! We're supposed to be dancing with other people!" Max cried after him.

"Well I'm glad I have the excuse," said Kai as he sat, relaxed in his chair.

"Hey! There's Max-Kun and Kai-Sama!"

"Maxie-Chan! Please dance with me!"

"Me too!"

"He's not here for just you!"

"Kai-Sama!"

"Oh! Where's Rei-San?"

"I want to dance with you too!"

"Can I dance with all three of you?!"

"Oh dear…" Kai and Max sweatdropped.

Max quickly helped Kai to his feet and the two bolted.

* * *

The moon was shining down on the two figures dancing secretly, away from the public eye. 

"Thank you…" Takao whispered, his head leaning on the shoulder and against the neck.

"Anytime, Taka-Chan," said Rei as he slow-dance with Takao.

Takao smiled and pushed himself against Rei more.

"Can I dance with 20 Faces too?" Takao asked with a smile.

"I don't see why not. But I'm not sure if your brother will allow that," said Rei,

"Nii-Chan doesn't have to know," said Takao and took his hands away from Rei's so he can wrap them around his neck instead.

"Well…alright. I'll stop by your place tomorrow night. And I'll take you somewhere special," said Rei and wrapped his arms around Takao's waist.

"Yay!" Takao grinned like a happy child and hugged Rei tighter and closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will kill Rei for ditching us like this…" Kai growled as he and Max ended up hiding, "Especially for that baka, Kinomiya!"

"Oh come on, Kai, give them both a break. Besides, I'm only with you because I know you hate being alone!" said Max with a wide grin,

"Shut up! That's not true! I don't care if you go back to the dance party…so long as I can see where you are," said Kai.

"Oh! I get it! You're just being protective!"

"No. I'm just trying to think of a way to punish you for not doing your paperwork and to do that; I need to spend a good time glaring you…"

"Eh…you're kidding about that right?" Max asked with a nervous smile.

_**Case Closed!**_

**

* * *

**

**Next: **

**While out training, Kai takes a short break and hears an instrument being played that lead him into the woods where he spots a girl playing music up in a tree. But when she spots Kai, she quickly disappears leaving Kai wondering who she was; which leaves Rei and Max to wonder what's causing Kai to act so…weird? **

**Takao comes in to ask the BBA School Detectives for help on behalf of his friend, who's been attacked for the past couple of days when she practices her music, and wants to find out who's been attacking her. Max assigns Kai to be the girl's bodyguard, but it turns out she's the very same girl he saw earlier! What's a poor guy to do if he doesn't know how to work, deal, or even protect girls? Especially if he doesn't even know what he's supposed to be protecting her from!**

**Notes:**

**-Takao is 2 years younger than Rei and Kai. I'm not sure about how old Max is though. That's why Takao is still in the Elementary School with Daichi who is only 2 years younger than Takao. I'm not sure if that's how old they are in the English dub of the anime but I'm pretty sure this is the real age difference between the characters. **

**-Yes, Max and Kai now know that Rei is with Takao. They found out in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" **

**-I guessed that Salima is younger than Rei so I just put her in the Elementary school. **

**-I think Kane and Salima can be a cute couple. And no, I don't think she and Rei should be together at all!**

**Also: ****No, I'm not done with their safari costumes or any of their costumes. I've gotten a bit lazy and I only finished drawing Max and Rei with half of Kai done!**

**Please R and R!**


	6. Deep in my Fiery Heart

**I updated pretty fast this time! I was just so excited to type the next chapter and the chapter after this one! Now I feel bad for not updating my other stories…but I will! Eventually…**

* * *

Kai aimed his blade at a target and launched…along with other students also practicing their skills. Kai's blade hits the center…as usual. 

"SWOON! Kai-Sama is so cool!"

"Another bull's-eye!"

"He's a total stud!"

The girls continued to squeal among themselves as they watched the beyblading action.

Kai looked at the giant clock and figured he's done practicing and silently leaves the area.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai splashed his face in the outdoor sink to cool off. He sighed,

"_I can't take it anymore. I want to beat Kinomiya but I don't know if that's worth hearing all those annoying fan girls everyday!" _

Leaves and petals flew through air as Kai felt a breeze. That breeze seemed to have brought music along when Kai heard something.

"_Hn? What's that sound? A flute?"_

Kai followed the sound. The sound leads him into the woods nearby.

"_We're not even near the music room. All the classes are in class except for those in the Elementary and Junior High school. Who's playing it?!"_

Some flowers fell from above, one landed in Kai's hair. He lifted the pink peony off his head and looked up where the music was most strong.

Kai blinked at the sight he saw.

Up in the tree, surrounded by flowers and leaves, mostly peonies and wisterias, sat a girl playing a musical instrument with her eyes closed. She had long flowing black hair wearing a long and beautiful kimono in shades of blue. Her instrument was small and fits in her hands. It was sky blue with a picture of a scorpion on it.

The girl's mouth was moved away from her instrument and opened her eyes to reveal her emerald green eyes. She became alert when she saw someone below her.

The next thing Kai knew the girl left the tree and quickly disappeared.

"??? Wait!" he called after her but she was gone.

"_An ocarina…but who was…?"_

Junior High Division Class Board Meeting Room/Office:

"Kai!" Rei called to him. Kai was leaning on top of his computer desk with his chin on his hand, elbow on the desk.

"Kai!" Rei called him again this time right besides Kai.

"What is it, Rei?"

"I need you to take a look at this document!"

"Oh, sure…" Kai took the papers Rei held out for him.

"Kai, is something wrong? Are you sick or something?" Rei asked with concern.

"No, it's nothing," said Kai.

"But you've been staring off into space for quite a while now…" said Rei. At that same time, Max came into the room holding flowers in his arms.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" he said cheerfully. Kai stood up,

"Are those wisterias?!" Kai nearly demanded,

"Y-Yeah…so?" Max asked nervously. Wondering why Kai suddenly became alive because he brought in an armful of flowers. "I saw these at the beyblading practice range. I thought they'd make this place look nice. So I asked the BBA School Horticulture club if I could take a branch for the office. Do you have some kind of problems with wisterias or something?" Max asked. Kai looked away and sat back in his seat again,

"Nothing, forget it."

"…"

Max went up to Rei and grabbed a hold of him with one of his arms,

"Did I say something to make him mad?" Max asked,

"I don't think so. If he was mad, he would've given you paperwork that doesn't even need to be looked at by you," Rei pointed out.

* * *

"Here Rei, these are the faculty documents for the Elementary Division. I need you to take care of them," said Kai and hands Rei a folder of papers. 

"Okay! I'll be off," said Rei and left the room. Kai sighed and stared at Max who was working on the flowers. The girl popped into Kai's mind again.

Max then noticed Kai's stare,

"Kai?"

But then a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" said Max.

"Hiya Max!" Takao greeted with a smile.

"Takao!"

"Oh great…" Kai mumbled.

"Hey Max, Daichi and the other people on the Class Board wanted to thank you again for your help on the Elementary School fair," said Takao,

"Oh it's nothing! You know I'd help out anytime!" said Max and brought Takao to the snack table they always eat at, "Oh yes, I heard the Class Board was using a donut shaped area for the stage for the fair. Not a bad idea!" said Max,

"Don't look at me, it's not like I thought of it! Oh! But that reminds me, I need your help," said Takao turning serious.

"Help? For what?" Max asked,

"You guys help girls in distress right? Well my friend needs help. She's been attacked for the past couple of days," said Takao,

"What?!" Max exclaimed. Kai's ears perked up as he stared listening.

"She doesn't have any serious injuries, just scratches here and there," said Takao.

"Okay, lets start from the top, give me the name, background, where, when, etc." said Max.

"Her name's Kaida. You know, that girl that's been living with me for the past couple of weeks because she has no relatives or family left? It's even possible that my family might take in as an adopted member but that's not important right now. Anyway, she's supposed to be performing for us at the fair. She plays an ocarina and she's very talented with it too, well she's talented at a lot of things actually. But recently, whenever she practices, she would feel a breeze and then something would cut her! But she doesn't see anyone and this has happened more than once! Kaida knows self-defense and if she doesn't even know who or what's attacking her, I don't know who can, except for detectives I guess…" Takao explained.

"Kaida…oh yes! That girl with the black and white beyblade!" said Max remembering her face.

"_Black and white beyblade? Ocarina?!" _Kai thought as he continued to listen.

"Okay Takao, tell me where she's been attacked!"

"The first time was when she was practicing at the dome. The second time was at the coliseum. Now we're all kind of worried and if this keeps up, we're not going to be letting her perform," said Takao worriedly.

"Hmm…" Max puts fingers on his chin.

Suddenly the door opened,

"Max!" Rei came in, "Look at this! I picked it up at the faculty office…What are you doing here, Takao?" Rei asked after his eyes just automatically tore away from Max and onto Takao. Takao smiled sweetly at Rei and got up from his seat to grab his arm,

"Hi Rei! Are you coming Friday?" he asked.

Max lightly gasped when he looked at the pictures Rei brought back.

"The dome and the coliseum!" Max exclaimed,

"Yeah, that's where Kaida was standing when that happened," said Takao pointing at the pictures.

"The coliseum looks destroyed! And the ground of the dome is split in two?! Is she really alright?" Max asked,

"Who?" Rei asked,

"Yes, she's fine. Just a few starches on her and the clothes she wore that day including her uniform.

Max looked at everything again and started thinking.

Takao held onto Rei's arm tighter and leaned again him.

"So, are you coming or not?" Takao asked,

"I'll be there, don't worry," said Rei with a soft smile.

"Good! Should I make anything?" Takao asked,

"No, I'll bring cookies," said Rei and Takao grinned some more and went in front of Rei and started leaning in.

"Okay, break it up you two, if you want to show affection, do it in a room!" said Kai stepping in between Rei and Takao and glared at Takao. Takao glared back and walked around Kai to grab Rei's arm again,

"He's _my_ boyfriend and I can show public affections if I want to!" said Takao as he leans again Rei.

"Baka, that should be the last thing you do!"

"That's why I said 'if I want to' Kai no baka! What's the matter Kai? Jealous that I have someone as great as Rei-Rei as my lover?" Takao smirked. Kai gave Takao one of his greatest death glares.

"You are CRAZY to think I'd be jealous of you!"

"Guys…" Rei started.

"Then stop bugging me and Rei!"

"Come on guys, stop…" said Rei.

"I'm not bugging you! When have I bothered you and Rei?!"

"Please stop fighting," said Rei.

"Oh please, just because you're so high and mighty doesn't mean you can get away with everything!"

"Takao! Kai! Stop! If you don't: Takao, I won't be bringing those cookies. And Kai, I won't be browsing through the pet store with you!"

"I'll pay you double for your service," said Kai.

"Never mind then, carry on…"

"REI!" Takao exclaimed.

"Hey a missile!" Max exclaimed looking out the window. That actually stopped the fight from continuing as they all gathered at the window.

"Oh, that's what the Elementary Chairlady is going to use as a camera," Takao explained.

"That's a pretty slow missile…" said Rei as he watches the missile move as slow as a walking animal.

"It can control speed. This is the missile's test run," Takao explained.

"Oh! Yes! Rei! When's that trip of yours?" Max asked,

"Trip?" Takao repeated.

"…Oh! I completely forgot! I'll be leaving tomorrow," said Rei,

"When will you be back?" Max asked,

"Um…I think after the fair," said Rei.

"What?! Rei!" Takao glared angrily.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot about the trip! I swear, I would've told you if I remembered!" said Rei trying to keep Takao calm.

"What trip?" Kai asked as Takao started to argue with Rei.

"For the martial arts club," said Max,

"Oh yes, that's right," said Kai as he takes great amusement in Rei and Takao's fight.

"You're such a liar!" Takao cried at the brink of tears.

"Taka, please. I'm sorry, really. Taka…"

"Don't 'Taka' me! How many times have you done this to me?!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

"Is that all you can say?!"

"…Uh…well no, but I truly am sorry, Taka-Chan. The trip completely slipped my mind. I swear I'll make it up to you," said Rei.

"Max, please tell me why Rei dating a selfish brat?" Kai asked in whisper.

"You're so cruel, Kai. You can't blame Takao for wanting spend time with Rei. He only sees Rei once a week which is Friday night for an hour or two unless Rei has other plans. So sometimes Takao could go two or even three weeks without seeing Rei. That's also why he's so happy when he gets to see Rei outside that schedule, like now," said Max with a smile.

"Hn…" Kai crossed his arms. "Whatever…"

"Oh! But since Rei won't be here for a while, I'll just assign the job to you!" said Max.

"What job?"

"Well Kaida-Chan obviously needs protection so I was going sign Rei up as her bodyguard [even though he's ready yours) but since he won't be here, you're the next best choice!" said Max and Kai blinked a couple of times.

"You can't be serious…"

"Oh but I am!" said Max, grinning.

"…You're secretly evil aren't you?"

"Kai! How could you say that to me?!" Max cried and whimpered with watery eyes.

"Oh god no, don't do this to me Max…"

Max whimpered.

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry I said that. Now don't you dare cry!"

Max smiled after the apology.

* * *

Kaida walked through the locker room to enter the empty baseball stadium, separate from the sports dome. She walked through the doors but stopped when she saw someone else already there.

"Hm?" Kai turned around when he heard something. They both blinked and stared in surprise.

"You're that girl/boy!" The two pointed at each other.

"So I was right, you're the same girl I saw before…I'm Kai Hiwatari, I'll be watching you from now on to be sure nothing will happen to you. This was a request from Takao Kinomiya as well as an order from my Chairman, Max Mizuhara," said Kai, formally as Kaida walked closer to him.

"Takao asked you? But…he told me he wouldn't trust you with his life."

Kai grew an anime vein.

"That baka…" Kai mumbled.

"Huh?"

"N-Not you! Anyway, you're here to practice right? I'll keep my eye on you so you won't likely be attacked," said Kai and took a few steps back.

"Oh, alright," Kaida nodded and went to the center of the baseball stadium and took out her instrument.

"_I don't know why I got stuck with this stupid job…but with someone watching her, she shouldn't get attacked…" _Kai thought as he listened to the beautiful melody being played…yes, beautiful.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max took a peek from the bench seats,

"Wow, Kai actually went through with it!" he said to himself.

"_I feel bad for making Takao trust Kai with this job," _Max thought.

Kaida continued to peacefully play, entrancing anyone who carefully listens to her music...even Kai. But soon, a strong wind picked up snapping Kai out of his trance. Max gasped when he felt it too. Suddenly, the lights hanging above the stadium fell and crushed the fences behind Kaida. She stopped playing after feeling the shockwave from the impact.

"Kaida-San!" Kai rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I think so…" said Kaida, a bit shaken.

Max sighed in relief that Kaida didn't get crushed by something.

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be keeping an eye on her!" Takao shouted,

"I was!"

"She could've gotten hurt!"

"Okay! Come on, guys! It was no one's fault!" said Max stepping in between the two. After hearing what happened, Takao came barging into the office to confront Kai about it. Without Rei here, it's hard to keep the peace with Max alone.

"I knew I shouldn't of had gone along with it…" said Takao and crossed his arms.

"I swear, Max, I did not see anyone there. The lights from above just fell," said Kai.

"Maybe it's better off if Kaida doesn't perform at the fair…" said Takao,

"Hmm…I find it weird that Kaida-Chan would pick the coliseum, sports dome, and the baseball field to practice on," said Max,

"Kaida wanted to choose a place similar to the stage she'll be performing on," Takao explained.

"Oh, well that makes since…" said Max.

"I promise I'll keep a closer eye on her," said Kai,

"Yeah right, we're safer off with Daichi!" said Takao.

"Guys! Stop fighting! Takao, why don't you just look after her yourself?" Max asked,

"I've been hanging around her every other time but I can't when she practices because that's after school when I have kendo!"

"Oh yeah. Kai, pay extra close attention to her. We need to be extra careful now. The performance will continue. Don't worry, Takao, I fully trust Kai with the responsibility of this. I will keep working on the case!" said Max with a smile.

From that moment on, Kai stayed close to Kaida…much to his discomfort.

* * *

"Kai-Sempai?" Kaida asked. Kai was keeping a close and yet, far distance from Kaida as they walked.

"Yes?"

"Do you not like me or something? Are you trying to avoid me while doing your job?" Kaida asked and stopped walking.

"What? I mean, no!" Kai replied.

"Okay then…" said Kaida, unsure, but continued on her way.

"So where are you going?" Kai asked,

"Um…somewhere, for a snack," said Kaida pointing forward.

"Hn, a snack?"

"_Maybe living with Takao is giving her bad influences…" _Kai thought and continued to follow her.

"Kai-Sempai?"

"Yes?"

"Are you always like that?"

"Like what?" Kai asked raising a brow.

"Quiet, grumpy, and mysterious. Well Takao says you're rude and mean too but I haven't seen that yet," said Kaida. Kai growled under his breath.

"Do you believe everything that boy tells you?" Kai asked,

"Almost."

"Why?"

"Takao is my friend. He wouldn't lie to me unless he has to. He's a good person," said Kaida.

"Hn…oh really. Let me guess, has he said that I'm a jerk too? Anything else he's mentioned about me that makes me look like a villain from a television show?" Kai asked and Kaida looked like she was in thought.

"Not really. Takao would bad mouth you when he's angry but I know he doesn't really mean it. He complains about you but he never said anything horrible behind your back," said Kaida much to Kai's surprise.

Kaida stopped walking when she reached her destination. Kai waited on her.

"_Hn, she's different. Why in the world is she not jumping on me like a fan girl like every other girl in the school?" _Kai thought as he leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. He looked up when he felt something cold near his face.

"Here, Kai-Sempai," Kaida held a vanilla ice cream to Kai's face, "I got a free one for being a regular costumer," she said and smiled.

Kai stared at the ice cream for a bit before taking it.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it though. I don't know your favorite flavor," said Kaida, apologizing ahead of time. Kaida joined Kai when she leaned against the wall with him licking her vanilla ice cream.

"…" Kai slowly started his ice cream as well.

"Is it true that Rei-Sempai is your bodyguard?" Kaida asked,

"Yes…"

"Do you feel unsafe without him around?"

"Not really…"

"Then why do you need a bodyguard?" Kaida asked, now confused.

"Not sure, I kind of forgot my reasons. When he first came here, he just stood out to me. Well his skills have at least," Kai lightly explained.

"Huh…wait…" Kaida was giving Kai weird looks.

"What?" he asked.

"…Are you gay?"

"…?!"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to…"

"NO! I'm not! Where in the world did you get that crazy idea?! Of course-Takao! I will kill him!"

"Uh, h-hey, you can't blame everything on Takao! I'm sorry I asked! It's just that after what you told me and what Takao told me about the dance, well I just had to ask before jumping to conclusions!" Kaida explained.

"Wait, what did Takao tell you about the dance?" Kai asked in a stern voice.

"He said you were jealous that his boyfriend is Rei and-"

"Kinomiya's dead!"

"K-Kai-Sempai!"

"Wait, you know he's with Rei?"

"Y-Yes. He told me not to tell anyone else except those that already know about it," said Kaida.

"Hn…I'm not gay." Kai concluded.

"Okay then. But you're so popular, I was wondering how you could not have a girl yet…" said Kaida.

"Max is just as popular and he's still single too," Kai pointed out.

"Oh yeah, good point."

The two stood in silence for a while as they ate their ice cream.

"So how long is Rei-Sempai going to be gone?" Kaida asked, breaking the silence.

"For a while. At least a week, still unsure," said Kai.

"You know…I know Karate, Kon Fu, and Tai Chi. I can fill in for Rei-Sempai if you want," said Kaida.

"Have you forgotten I'm supposed to be looking after you not the other way around?" Kai reminded.

"Oh…right."

"Although…" Kai started, "If you do fill in for Rei, it'll save me the trouble of following you around for a whole afternoon. I'll think about it…"

Kaida blinked a couple of times when she heard that. She smiled and relaxed against the wall.

Next day:

Takao walked into the office when he was called in by Max during class.

"Where's Kai?" he asked when he noticed Kai wasn't around,

"He's watching over Kaida," Max replied.

"During class?" Takao asked, brow twitching.

"Kind of, he's watching from the window," said Max.

"Then he looks like a stalker!"

"No one's going to notice him," said Max, "I mean, Rei's watched you from a tree hundreds of times and he's never been caught!"

Takao's eyes widened,

"WHAT?!"

Max covered his mouth,

"Uh, whoops, I mean-uh…oh boy I'm in trouble!"

"Rei watches me from a TREE?! How long has he been doing this?! And this actually explains a lot of un-explained things!"

"Well you can't really be mad at him, Takao. He just watches over you during his free time," said Max with an innocent smile. Takao sighed in frustration,

"Okay, never mind. Now why did you bring me here again?" Takao asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! That's right! I've solved the case!"

"What? Really?!"

"Yeah! Come here, look!" Max gestured Takao closer to him and pointed at the computer screen.

"Here's the flight route for that missile we saw before. The red areas are where Kaida's been practicing."

"Hey, those places are all on the flight path," said Takao.

"Exactly! Now remember, the missile can go slow but it can also go as fast as the speed of sound. Have you noticed that all the areas Kaida was at are circular? Or to be more specific, mortar-shape?" Max asked,

"Circular? What shape?"

"Yes. Look, the coliseum. When the missile flew over that, it shifted the wind. The day Kaida was practicing at the dome, the dome's roof was open. The missile was going at the speed sound over these areas, so the wind blew upwards and the center of the mortar became a complete vacuum which then resulted in created a wind-cutter," Max explained showing Takao a simulation on the computer.

"Wind-cutter?" Takao repeated.

"That's what hit Kaida, she wasn't really attacked. She'll be fine now. I already let the people in charge of the missile know about the problem," said Max with a smile.

"Thank goodness…thanks Max! I'll let Kaida know," said Takao.

"Another case solved by the BBA School Detectives!" said Max cheerfully.

"Oh yes, I'm inviting you (and Kai…) to the fair! Please come! Kaida would like it!" said Takao,

"You got it!" said Max and grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A missile?" Kaida repeated,

"Yeah, but don't worry, Max has it all covered," said Takao as he and Kaida walked home from school.

"Really? What a relief!"

"Sure is. Say Kaida, I was wondering, where else are you going to be staying after my place?" Takao asked,

"I'll move around from house to house for a bit. But I like living with you. I'll probably keep rotating between friends until at least one of my friend's from American transfers here. I can legally live with them," Kaida explained.

"I see…"

"Is something wrong, Takao?"

"Kaida…Can I tell you a secret?"

"Another one?"

"Ha ha, yeah!"

"I promise I'll keep it a secret!" Kaida swore on her beyblade on that.

"Okay then…it's about Rei…"

"What about him?"

"Well…you know that thief, 20 Faces…?"

* * *

"That missile?" Kai repeated after Max who nodded.

"But it's no big deal! I got it covered! Oh yeah! Takao invited us to the fair!"

"Oh really? You sure it wasn't just you?" Kai asked raising a brow,

"Now, now, Kai, You have to give Takao more credit than that!"

"Hn, whatever…"

"Do you want to go, Kai? I'm sure Kaida-Chan's performance will be great!" said Max excitedly. Kai looked away, as if shy,

"No, we can't. We have work to do because it was all piled up because this case got in the way," said Kai and turned his back to Max.

"But Kaaaiii!" Max whined.

"We're already behind as it is because Rei isn't here!"

"Kai…no fair!"

Day of the Fair:

Everybody from the Elementary school, as well as people invited to the event, were dressed up in kimonos and started to enjoy the fair.

"Takao!"

"Hm?" Takao turned around to see Daichi run up to him,

"What?"

"I was wondering, you know that booth with the fishes in it? Why do we have to use a paddle to catch them when I can just use my hands?" Daichi asked.

Takao sweat drops.

"Give me a break…hey, why aren't you in a kimono?" Takao asked when he saw Daichi only wearing the school uniform when himself was wearing a blue one.

"I don't have one! Duh!"

"Daichi! You idiot!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was typing away on his computer,

"Aren't you going to change your mind, Kai? Kaida-Chan's performance will be coming up soon," said Max and Kai lightly flinched.

"…I said no and that's final!"

"Oh alright…" Max sighed at his failure as he started typing with one finger. Then something caught his eye and he got both of his hands typing.

"AAH! KAI!" Max exclaimed,

"What?"

"The missile is flying over the Wisteria Trellis! They forgot it was turned into a circular shape for a stage today! Kaida-Chan is going to perform there any minute now!" Max exclaimed and turned to Kai, "What should we-" Max didn't get the chance to finish when he saw Kai jumped to the window, open and it and leapt out.

"KAI!" he shouted after him.

"_I knew something like this was going to happen! Why did I go against my guts?!" _Kai pushed himself to run faster.

* * *

A smooth melody played through the air as Kaida performed on stage in her violet shaded kimono.

"_She sure is talented. Now if only she could learn to cook," _Takao thought and smiled at the thought.

Daichi was hanging around the booth again to try and catch the fish. He sighed when he failed once again. Then he felt the ground rumble a bit and looked up,

"A missile?"

"_Wait a minute; it's heading for the Wisteria Trellis! Takao said the missile…" _

Daichi broke into a run to try and outrun the missile before the missile goes faster.

It was the same for Kai who was now racing against the clock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TAKAO!" Daichi ran up to Takao.

Takao's eyes widened when hearing the news. He quickly turned to the crowd and started ordering people to get out of the area. Then he heard it, the missile was gaining speed and will be here any second. He turned his attention to Kaida at the center of the trellis playing. People were running, almost in panic. But the sounds were unheard by Kaida.

"KAIDA! Stop playing! RUN!" Takao shouted but she was still too far away.

"Kaida!" Takao headed for the center, "Kaida run!"

Before he could take another step, he was stopped when an arm was put in front of him.

"I'll get her! Get out of here!" Kai ordered and ran as fast as he could towards the center of the trellis.

"Kai! You crazy?!"

The ground rumbled a bit and that's when Kaida stopped playing. She saw the missile overhead and fear stuck her. The ground started getting whipped up by the wind, cutting up the ground.

Kaida only had time to move her body; she didn't have the chance to run. Kaida shuts her eyes in fear.

Kai used his last ounce of strength to run faster and leapt for Kaida pulling her close as they both fell to the side just in time. The wisteria trellis is now cut in half.

Kai was catching his breath as he looked at Kaida, seeing if she was alright. Then he realized their positions and he quickly sat up. Kaida sat up as well, thought she wasn't sure what Kai was so red about.

"Thank you…so much for saving me," said Kaida with a look of relief on her face.

"Hn…" was all Kai said as he looked away.

Takao also sighed in relief. He then noticed Max running up to him. Max stopped and started to catch his breath.

"Kai made it?" Max asked and looked at the destruction and then Kai with Kaida on the side looking at each other…in the eyes?

"Max! I thought you said you had this covered!" said Takao angrily,

"I did! Apparently, those people that plan the flight pattern completely forgot this place was made into a circular shape for a stage, therefore didn't remove it from the flight plan," Max explained.

"I see…much to my dislike, I invited Kai for a reason," said Takao looking back over to the two.

"What? Really?" Max asked.

"Yeah…Kaida's been blue for a while. When I asked her what was wrong, she said she saw a boy with two-colored hair with a serious face and crimson eyes and that she couldn't get her mind off him for some reason. Of course, the first guy that popped into my head with that description was Kai. I tried to get her to stop thinking about him but with no avail. Kaida's one of my closest friends, she's still considered a new student here and I'm one of her few friends, so to play my part as a friend I gave in and decided to help her out by inviting Kai over to the fair. I wasn't planning them to be together like this under such circumstances," said Takao and sighed.

"Hey, it isn't so bad! I was wondering why Kai was so down for a while. So it was Kaida-Chan that was on his mind this whole time! Boy, he was sure stubborn! Hmm, maybe Kaida-Chan can lighten him up!" said Max,

"And I guess Kai can help her out as well. In a lot of areas," said Takao.

"I wish Rei was here to see this! He wouldn't believe me if I just told him that Kai had been in love, even though he didn't know it, the whole time!" said Max.

"Don't go reminding me that Rei isn't here!" Takao pouted angrily.

"S-Sorry! Gomenasai!" Max apologized and looked over at Kai again.

"_Happiness landed today. Kai met his own fairy in the woods of flowers. She's been on his mind ever since and vice versa. And now, she's in his arms." _

_**Case Closed!**_

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**-Kaida first appeared in my very first beyblade story. Readers voted for who she should be with. By the end of my second beyblade story, votes went to Kai. **

**-Like this story, Kaida has no parents. She either lived with Takao or with her friends (other OC's) from America. **

**-The whole 'being jealous idea' was from Sora-chii. I didn't realize I made Kai seem jealous last chapter.**

**-Both boys and girls wear kimonos. They're just designed differently for the genders. I think…I can't remember what's the exact different between the two. **

**-The game when you catch fish with a paddle is pretty fun but can be hard if you're a beginner. You've most likely seen this game if you've watched a lot of anime. The paddles are made of paper (not the rod part where you hold it or the circular outline of the paddle) so you can imagine it's kind of difficult. I kind of got the hang of it while I was in Taiwan. **

**Next:**** When Rei finishes his culinary class, he heads back to office but bumps into a girl, crying. After apologizing, she runs off before Rei could do anything to help. The only clue to her distress is the apple pie she dropped when she bumped into Rei. Fear not, young damsel! The BBA School Detectives are on the case! **

**Also:**

**I'm taking requests or ideas for some kind of distress for Hiromi/Hilary, Julia, Mariam, or Queen. Or any other girl that I've forgotten…**


	7. Man of My Dreams

**Finally! I updated! Ever since summer started, lots of things have been going on! Including me getting a job! (GASP!)**

**Okay! Lucky chapter number 7!!**

* * *

BBA School University Economics/Culinary Class:

"Remember; don't mix it too hard when preparing a meringue cake. Blend the egg yolks and sugar slowly until you have a creamy texture. Then add all-purpose flour. Make sure it doesn't get too sticky. Mix it lightly three or four times. Until all the flour is assimilated. Vanilla comes next…" Rei continued on to teach his class. All the girls were paying extra close attention; none of them wanted to look bad in front of the all-talented Rei Kon! But they were happy to and smiling whenever Rei teaches them!

"Tada! And there you have it!" Rei showed everyone his cake. A white creamy looking cake with a braided design going around the cake, flowers made of cream with strawberries to decorate the top of the cake in two circles; cream on the outside circle and strawberries in the inner circle.

"WOOWW!"

"WOO-HOO!"

"Rei-Kun is a brilliant teacher!"

"His technique is divine!"

All the girls were excited and happy enough to cry when their cakes turned out better than they expected!

Then the bell rang.

"Oh, I guess that's all for today. Good work, everyone! See you tomorrow!" said Rei and smiled sweetly causing a couple of girls to faint from that irresistible feline, cute, smile.

"THANK YOUUUUUUU!!!!" The girls squealed.

Rei quickly gathered his stuff and left the room, keeping the smile on his face.

"Rei-San is so adorable!"

"I can't believe we're so lucky to have him teach our class!"

"I didn't even think it would come true!"

"I believe it was Maxie-Chan that convinced Rei-San to do it!"

"Whether it's Max-Kun, Kai-Sama, or Rei-San, they're all gorgeous! It should be a felony!"

A group of them sighed at once.

"I love Rei-San's cat-like features! I imagine a kitty every time I see him!"

"I love Kai-Sama's lone wolf attitude! It's so cool!"

"I love Max-Kun's childish cuteness! It's irresistible!"

"EEEEEEEKKKK!!!"

* * *

"_I worked hard on this cake. Kai and Max would love this after their meeting!" _Rei thought with a bright smile on his face as he happily carried his cake around the University, heading out. Suddenly, someone appeared around the corner and bumped right into Rei. The cake went flying out of his hands. Rei quickly grabbed the cake plate and flung his body towards the flying cake and caught it before it hits the ground. Rei let's out a sigh of relief. He turned to the person he ran into, 

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Rei asked the person. It was a girl in the school's uniform, meaning she's not in the University. She had light tan-vanilla colored hair with a very dark skin tone.

Rei's eyes widened when he saw tears coming from the girl's eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?!" Rei crawled over to her, worried.

The girl tried to stop her tears,

"I…I'm okay…"

"Y-you sure?"

"Please…D-don't worry about it…" she said getting into a stand and running off with her hands to face, crying.

"Ah! Wait!" Rei stood up calling out to her but she already turned the corner and who knows where she'll be. Rei then noticed a bent wrapped box next to him. Rei knelt down for a better look,

"What's this?"

He opened the box to see a perfectly formed apple pie.

"An apple pie?" Rei blinked a couple of times.

* * *

Max's grin was bigger than ever! He couldn't hold it in any longer! 

"REI! This is the best cake you ever made! It's delicious!! It's heaven on earth!"

"I'm not that great!" said Rei serving tea. Rei noticed Kai eating rather fast for once…

"Whoever Rei marries better be prepared! Because I highly doubt he can be out-cooked!" said Max making Rei blush harder than the last time he turned red.

"M-Marriage?! Max! I'm in Junior high! Why would you even mention marriage?!"

"Oh yeah! You have a boyfriend! Wait; does Takao even know how to cook at all?" Max asked with a curious face on. Rei turned even redder,

"I'llgetsomemoretea!" said Rei and quickly left their snack table in a rush.

"Wow, looks like Rei's gotten a bit nutty," said Max watching Rei not knowing what he's doing for once.

"…" Kai just silently drank his tea.

"I think spring has sprung on Rei!"

"…"

"Just like the way it did for you!"

Kai started choking on his drink.

"How is Kaida-Chan?" Max asked teasingly as Kai coughs.

"I heard you attended Kaida's beybattle a couple of days ago! Is it true you brought her a rose? Or maybe even two?" Max asked with a grin.

"(Cough)H-How (cough)-"

"How did I know, why, it was my dear friend Taka of course! Who else?" Max replied happily. Rei tripped and dropped his tray when he heard that name.

"Whoa, Rei you okay?" Max asked when he heard the crash and saw Rei on the floor.

"I-I'm fine!" Rei stuttered.

"By the way, what's in that box?" Max asked pointing at the box that Rei brought in, "Because if it's cake, I'm sure Kai would love some more!"

Kai gave Max a death glare making Max laugh nervously.

"Oh! That's right! Max!" Rei grabbed a hold of Max.

"Wh-what? If you don't want to share cake with us, we won't get mad!! At least I won't!"

"Oh, sorry, it's not that. I just wanted to ask you something," said Rei.

"Um okay, what is it?" Max asked,

"I have a question…about girls."

Kai and Max gave Rei a strange look.

"What?" Rei asked,

"…Why would you ask about females? If you have a boyfriend?" Kai asked raising a brow.

"Ah! You're cheating on Takao aren't you?!" Max exclaimed,

"Huh? NO!!!" Rei shouted in anger.

BBA Cafe:

A certain dark-skinned girl carrying her books stared at the beautifully made sweets on displayed.

"Monica-Chan!" Rei called out. The girl turned and lightly gasped to see the Chinese boy again.

"It's you…"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but perhaps you would like to join me for a treat?"

The two sat down at a table to eat some sweets.

"How did you know my name?" Monica asked,

"I asked Max Mizuhara. I told him the most detailed description as I could and he told me who you most likely were. I'm glad he was right!" said Rei with a smile.

"Max-Kun? I heard he's pretty brilliant," said Monica,

"Well, you could say that," said Rei with a sweatdrop, "Oh! Here!" Rei pulled up the box he brought with him and opened it up,

"It's an apple pie. When we bumped into each other, you were carrying a ruined one so I baked another one for you! I hope you like it!" said Rei with a smile.

"Um, that's okay. I don't really need the pie any longer…" said Monica in a sad voice.

"Monica-Chan…"

"But we can both eat it now if you like!"

"Huh?"

"It would be an honor to taste your cooking Rei-San! You're the most famous chef in entire BBA School! Your fans would kill for a chance like this!" said Monica.

"Well my cooking isn't _that_ great!"

"Don't be so modest, Rei-San! My big brother even says so!"

"Big brother?" Rei repeated.

"Yes, my brother, Moses."

"Moses…oh! Crusher!" Rei remembered. Crusher's real name is Moses. A very talented blader.

"Rei-San, you really are cute you know that?" said Monica with a smile. Rei blushed,

"Oh, uh…well, I've been told that…a lot…"

"You're also very sweet, that's the secret to your popularity. I'm not…that cute or that great. I'm just not good to anyone…" said Monica and looked down.

"Monica-Chan! Don't say that!"

"I'm thrilled to eat your pie though!" said Monica, quickly changing the subject. Monica took a bite of the pie and a smile spreads across her face,

"It's delicious! When you get married, that's going to be one lucky wife! She'll be eating food like this everyday! I'm actually jealous just thinking about it!" said Monica as she continues to eat more not noticing that Rei's is about to boil over from the temperature rising in his body.

"_Wife…Marriage…Takao…" _Rei lost it as fell half unconscious and fell off his chair.

"Rei-San!"

After Rei cooled down a bit, he felt much better.

"_I'm surprise I didn't get a bloody nose…"_

"Are you alright, Rei-San?" Monica asked with concern seeing Rei still a bit wobbling on his seat.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine!" said Rei with a smile.

"Rei-San…may I, um, ask you something personal?" Monica asked,

"Personal? How much? Well you can ask me, but whether I answer or not depends," said Rei.

"Well…those rumors going around about you having a boyfriend…is that true?"

Rei now wished he fell unconscious and sent to the Nurse's office…

"B-Because if it is! It's okay! My brother says it doesn't matter whether someone's homosexual or heterosexual. It matters who that person is on the inside…Rei-San, if you truly loved someone, would you think about what's best for them?" Monica asked with sad eyes.

"Well…yes. Uh, I mean, yes, to your question! You don't want to be selfish, so you really should think about what they need and what they want," Rei explained.

"I see…"

* * *

"So? Was it her, Rei?" Max asked when Rei came back, looking depressed that only Kai noticed. Rei sighed, 

"Yes…please accept this token of my gratitude…" said Rei and dropped a cake on a plate.

"Wow! An apple upside-down cake!" said Max excitedly with sparkly eyes.

"Not so fast. You haven't even finished one-tenth of today's paperwork…" said Kai holding Max back.

"But…KAAAIIII!"

"No 'buts!' Now get to work!" Kai ordered.

"But…CAAAAAKKE!" Max pleaded,

"Max…"

Max whimpered as he went to his desk.

"…So Rei, did something happen?" Kai asked,

"Huh? Oh…Kai, if a girl looks sad, there's usually a reason for it right?" Rei asked and Kai gave Rei another weird look.

"Are you sure you're not bi? (Because it'll be perfectly okay with me if you are because then you won't be with that dobe)," asked Kai and Rei grew an anime vein.

"For cry out loud! I'm just trying to help someone here! And besides, isn't that what the BBA School Detectives are supposed to do? Help females in distress?" Rei pointed out.

"That's absolutely right Rei! Why didn't you just say so from the beginning?" Max asked and Rei sweatdrops,

"Max! Get back to work!" Kai shouted,

"Seriously Rei, if you just said you earlier, I wouldn't of have told Takao you were asking about girls," said Max and then realized what he just did.

"Oh…I guess I shouldn't have done that…"

"YOU WHAAAAAT?!?!"

* * *

Rei was rolling some dough and sighed…again. 

"Hello, Rei. Making something again?" Garland asked and Rei looked up to see him.

"Oh! Hello Garland! Yeah, I guess I am. But a lot has been on my mind and I keep messing things up!" said Rei pointing at his failed food in the garbage can where it's already piled to the top.

"Oh…" said Garland with a sweatdrop, "I was just stopping by to say hi before I go to another meeting, but I may I asked what's wrong?" Garland asked,

"I don't know…" Rei sighed and then looked around to make sure no one else was in the room or by the door.

"Okay, well, first off I met this girl that's been pretty sad and I don't know how to help her. And as you know, I don't exactly have many experiences knowing how a girl feels. Plus, Max just had to say something to Takao and Takao took it completely the wrong way and now he won't talk to me!" Rei took in a deep breath after he let that all out.

"Oh, I see. Well that would explain why Brooklyn is speaking with Takao…" said Garland putting a hand on his chin. A chill ran down Rei's spine,

"WHAT?!" Rei exclaimed in anger.

"Don't worry, I'll speak with Brooklyn to speak to Takao and everything should be cleared up," said Garland calmly.

"…Garland…you know I could never trust Brooklyn because of one simple fact right?" Rei asked giving him a glare. Garland sighed,

"Look Rei, don't get so worked up over this. Brooklyn's harmless…"

"He's the one that told you that Takao and I are together in the first place. Which was _supposed_ to be a secret!"

"Even so, Brooklyn wouldn't do anything," Garland reassured.

"Hn…he better!"

As students began filing into the room, so did someone extra.

"Hey Garland! I've been looking everywhere for you!" said Moses walking up to him and Rei.

"Oh, sorry, I was just stopping by to see Rei," said Garland,

"Oh, Rei! I didn't know you taught class!" said Moses,

"Yeah, I do. I haven't seen you since our beybattle, how are things?" Rei asked with a smile,

"Pretty well. But…my sister has been pretty down in the dumps lately, and I'm not sure what to do…" said Moses, worried.

"Oh? What's wrong with her?" Garland asked with concern.

"Excuse me! Rei-Kun! What are we making today?" a student asked.

"Oh! We're making apple pie!" Rei replied cheerfully.

"YEEEEK!"

"Oh! Garland-San! We heard you like apple pie! I'll make you some!"

"Me too!"

"Oh, no need, ladies," said Garland and his grew sad for a moment,

"Garland…?"

"Huh? Oh! It's nothing Rei, it's time for class as well as my meeting. So you around," said Garland and walked out of the classroom followed by Moses.

After school, Rei found Moses again and the two went for a walk.

"Tell me about your sister," said Rei,

"Well, Monica…her body isn't as strong as a normal person's. And it's hard, whenever I see her in a hospital bed. Now that she's walking around on her own, I can get worried about her but I'm happy for her because she's happy. But recently, she's always got a sad look on. And no matter what I do, she won't tell me what's wrong," Moses explained,

"Hmm…she looks up to you, doesn't she?" Rei asked,

"Well, I guess so. I even take her to my beybattles which I often do when I beybattle my friends such as Garland. She's always happy to go with me too. But recently, she even lost interest in that!" said Moses.

"Strange…"

* * *

"Hmm…Strange…" said Max when Rei told Max everything he could. 

"I talked with one of Monica-Chan's friends. She said that Monica-Chan's been baking apple pies about 2 months ago. Trying her best to perfect it," said Max,

"Rei ran into her recently and she had an apple pie with her but now she doesn't want to make them anymore. I have a feeling, the apple pie was made for someone," said Kai leaning against the wall.

"Made for someone? You mean like those cookies that Kaida-Chan made for you?" Max asked and Kai lowered his head even more to hide the deep shade of red.

"Were they good?" Max asked with a smile,

"Max…" Kai growled threatening in anger.

"Made for someone? Like her older brother?" Rei guessed,

"Why would she make pie for her older brother and get upset?" Kai asked,

"Oh right…well who else would she make it for?" Rei asked,

"You said you ran into her after your culinary class right? Well your class is at the university. Why would she even be there in the first place? Unless-"

"Unless she wanted to give that pie to someone at the university!" Max finished for Kai.

"Except we don't know anyone that works at the university…" Rei pointed out.

"Who said it had to be someone that works there? It could be someone that's there for that time. Like you teaching culinary there for an extra class," Kai pointed out.

"Well that doesn't really narrow anything down…" said Max and sighed.

"And I highly doubt Monica-Chan will even tell us who she wants to give the pie to if she won't even tell her brother…" said Rei and sighed as well.

"Hey! I know!" Max pointed his finger in the air to show he's got an idea,

"Since we're trying to understand the mind of a female…" Max turned to Kai, "Let's ask a female!"

Kai and Rei blinked in confusion.

* * *

"Huh? You need my help in your detective work?" Kaida asked when they found her eating ice cream with Takao in the park on the swings. 

"Yes! Would you please Kaida? You see, we don't quite understand how women think…" said Max.

"Well…tell me what the problem is," said Kaida and licked her vanilla ice cream. While Max repeated the story over, Rei was trying to explain the misunderstanding to Takao who was giving Rei the cold shoulder. Kai was standing between Takao and Kaida for his own reasons.

"I see…Well let's see. If I wanted to give Kai something, I myself would give it to him when there's no one around to see it," said Kaida,

"Why?" Max asked raising a brow,

"Because Kai said so, he likes his privacy," Kaida replied only to receive a light glare from Kai.

"Okay…"

"Or maybe Monica-Chan wants to confess to someone with the gift. Then of course she wants it to be private," Kaida added.

"Or maybe she just wants forgiveness from someone!" said Takao still ignoring Rei though what he said was aimed at Rei.

"Or that, that sounds right too," said Kaida.

"One thing concerns me though…" Kai started,

"What is it?" Max asked,

"I don't believe anyone but Rei actually goes to the university at that time. Which means, whoever this girl wanted to give the pie to, is either in High School or older. Now why would a Junior High girl give something like that to someone in High School or university?"

"Well if that's true, wouldn't those students be a tad too old for her if it was a lover?" Kaida pointed out,

"So…it _was_ for her brother?" Max asked,

"OK, this is getting us no where!" said Kai getting frustrated,

"Tell me about it…Please Takao! Believe me!" Rei was still having problems to get Takao to listen to him.

"I wonder why Monica-Chan was upset when she bumped into Rei. Did the person reject her or something? Or, does the person dislike apple pie? You said the pie wasn't touched right?" Kaida asked. Rei then realized something,

"Dislike apple pie?" Rei repeated,

"Who would dislike apple pie!?" Max exclaimed, "Its pie! Who does not like pie?!"

Kaida raised her hand. Max sweatdrops,

"Wait…you can't be serious…"

"Dislike pie…? I was talking with Garland earlier. One of my students asked what we were making and I answered 'apple pies' and then some of them offered to make some for Garland who turned down the offer. Not only that, he seemed pretty gloomy when that happened," said Rei.

"So…apple pies are bad luck?" Max asked tilting his head.

Everyone sweatdrops.

"You're too innocent for your own good, Max," said Takao.

"But that's weird…" Kaida started to say,

"What's weird?" Kai asked,

"I was talking to Hiromi-Chan not too long ago. I was getting help from her to bake those cookies for Kai…"

"Oh, how nice of you, Kaida. Why can't you be more like her, Kai?" Takao asked and Kai was really tempted to hit him.

"And it was during the high school's home economics class and in that classroom. Some of Garland's fan girls asked him what his favorite dessert was and he answered…apple pie."

Everyone had a clear question mark above their heads.

"This is so confusing!" Takao exclaimed,

"Hey, you're not the one doing the detective work!" Kai bit back.

"Arg! Why do you always give me hard time?!" Takao shouted at Kai.

"Because it's fun…"

Takao grew a large anime vein and was about to strangle Kai but Rei held him back.

"T-Takao! Calm down!" That's when Rei saw her. He saw Monica walking around the corner of the High School. Rei released Takao without a second thought and followed Monica.

"What the? Rei?" Rei didn't hear the others and kept going.

* * *

Monica was standing next to a tree looking up at one of the windows. 

"Monica-Chan!" Rei called,

"Rei-San!"

"Monica-Chan, about the apple pie…"

"My apple pie? Rei-San…you are a talented chef. You can make anything whether it's cooking or baking. I envy you, no, I envy your lover. I tried my best to master my abilities to make apple pie. But I failed miserably…"

"Monica-Chan…Please, tell me about your problems. After all, I'm part of the BBA School Detectives, we help women in distress. Please let us help you, Monica-Chan. Your brother is very worried about you," said Rei with his warm smile.

"Onii-San? Oh…" Monica looks back up towards the window. "My dear brother is very kind to me. I really look up to him. He's a very loving brother. He would take me to his beyblattle matches and I would cheer for him. I met his friends, who are all very kind and very nice to me. But when I met Garland-Sempai…" Monica's voice trailed off.

"Garland?"

"_He's got something to do with this?"_

Rei looked up towards the window as well and he realized that was the window for the High School Division Class Board's office.

"Garland-Sempai…both my brother and I respect him a lot. He's very skilled and talented. He's got pride and honor. I couldn't help it…I just couldn't help…"

Rei looked down and sighed,

"You just couldn't help falling in love with him…" Rei finished for her.

"Rei-San…"

Rei lifted his head again,

"I know exactly how you feel…"

"Rei-San…no, how can you? You see…when I thought I was good enough I finally confronted him with the pie. But…he also had one with him. He asked me to join him…" Monica's eyes started to get teary.

"It was so good! Compared to mine, mine was nothing! I could never give him my standard pie! I could never out cook someone with far more skills than I…"

Rei shook his head,

"That's not true…"

Rei reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag.

"Here, try this…" Rei pulled out a small cookie and gave it to Monica who took a bite but she immediately spat it out.

"Not that good, right?" Rei asked trying not to laugh,

"I-I'm afraid not…" said Monica trying not to look disgusted with it.

"My friend made this for her lover. This is what she made before I told her to get some help. She's not very good at cooking or baking so that's what she did. But when I told her boyfriend about this, he got upset. Saying he'll eat anything she made for him because he's not eating it for the taste, he eats her food to feel her love. He even proved it to me by eating one of the cookies and his face didn't even have the slightest look of disgust on it."

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Yes. The intension of a chef is to make something delicious for someone they care about, as I do all the time. Skills, ingredients, are of course important. But how much of your heart you put into it is what's really important. I speak from experience. My own love accidentally mistook the sugar with salt and I was served salt-tasting cake."

"What?! Were you okay, Rei-San?!" Monica asked with concern.

"I was perfectly fine. It really didn't taste that bad to me," said Rei with a smile, "Because I felt all the emotions were put into that cake. I guess that blocked the horrible taste. Come on, Monica-Chan, let's make another apple pie. One filled with your affection. It's always a shame when well-prepared food goes uneaten. So if you don't tell him how you feel, that will be a shame as well," said Rei and took Monica to a kitchen to start preparing that special dessert.

* * *

Everyone saw what happened when they followed Rei and hit behind some trees. 

Max and Takao were holding each other, crying.

"That was filled with such deep words," said Max,

"Rei-Rei…" Takao cried.

"…I'm so sorry Kai. I know my first batch of cookies were terrible! That's why I followed Rei's advice to get some help," said Kaida looking down.

"They tasted fine to me…don't worry about it," said Kai leaning against the tree. Kaida smiled,

"Thank you…"

"Oh, by the way, Dobe. What kind of idiot mistakes salt for sugar?" Kai asked looking at Takao who snapped out of his emotional moment,

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Monica walked into the office where luckily, only Garland was by himself. 

"Garland-Sempai…I-I know I'm not as talented or as skilled as you are. And I know this pie I made, can't compete with ones you can make. But I worked hard on this anyway. Because…because I love you!"

Garland blinked in surprise and stood up,

"Monica-Chan…"

"I've always wanted to tell you. I've always respected you. And when I tasted your pie, I broke down, wanting to give up. But then, I met Rei-San, and he taught me so much! I finally had the courage to express my feelings!" said Monica and smiled warmly for the first time in a long time.

* * *

"Rei, this pie tastes rather…unique," said Max with an unusual face expression on, 

"This was made by Monica-Chan. I tried to give her some tips but this…sadly, is the best she could do," said Rei with a sweatdrop. They were all in the kitchen tasting some leftover foods. Kaida and Kai tried to not to make disgusted faces but they both couldn't help it.

"This is why I don't like pies…" Kaida groaned clutching her stomach.

"H-Hey, it's not that bad," said Max,

"Yeah, but she dislikes pies making this one two times as worse than it is for her," said Takao with one of his arms around Rei's.

"Do you want to go to the Nurse's office, Kaida?" Rei asked,

"Kai should take her!" said Max cheerfully. Kai glared at Max for that comment.

"So…even if I made the worst cake on the planet, would you still eat it?" Takao asked Rei,

"As long as you poured your heart into it, then yes!" Rei replied. Takao's eyes sparkled,

"You're the best, Rei-Rei!"

"Can I call you nicknames, Kai?" Kaida asked with sparkly eyes as well.

"No!"

Kaida felt gloomy and went to the corner of the room to sulk. Max immediately slaps Kai across his head for once.

"That's a big no-no, Kai! Never make a girl upset and most certainly do not make her cry!" Max scolded, "Now you go apologize to her right now!"

"Wow, I guess this is what girls would say their Prince Charming would be like?" Takao guessed and Rei shrugged.

"_Who would've thought that a pie could cause such problems?" _Rei thought and was glad that this case is now over.

_**Case Closed!**_

**

* * *

**

**Notes:**

**-Crusher's original Japanese name is Moses. **

**-I don't know how old Monica is since she spent the whole season in the hospital bed. But just to make the story work, I assumed she's around G-Revolution's ages. **

**-Garland/Monica. Something Sora-Chii and I thought of. The couple could work considering Monica's older brother is on the same team with Garland. Garland is the most respected on the team and we know how close Monica is to Moses. So the couple is a possibility. I could've used someone else but Monica wasn't paired with anyone from what I've seen except Tala/Yuri. I looked here too, she's only been paired with Tala since the last time I searched.**

**-Rei's a chef, that's why (in this chapter) he played a big role again. The last time he did was because the damsel in distress was Salima whom is one of the girls paired with Rei (other being Mao obviously) by fans(okay, Takao Aoki had him paired with Mao but there's NO WAY I'm going to be accepting that!). So it made more sense. Other than this, Rei shouldn't be getting any more big roles since he's got his own story with Takao in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" plus "20 Faces, 20 Masks, but Only One Heart."**

**-Takao made that salt-tasting cake and served it to Rei in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces" **

**-Why doesn't Rei trust ****Brooklyn****? Answer is in "Neko-Jin of Many Faces." **

**Next:**

**The detectives found…a stocking. Now they're trying to figure out who it belongs to and when they do, it seems to be the most obvious answer when this becomes their shortest case ever…**

**Then, Max disappears! Now Rei and Kai are running around the campus with Takao and Kaida (a.k.a., their lovers) looking at the clues that Max left behind for them. Just what is Max doing this time instead of those paperwork?!**

**P.S.-I'm still taking request and/or ideas for the girls I listed at the end of last chapter! Please I need some help! **


	8. Entertainment?

**Hi people! Okay, before anyone says anything on my drawing(s), Kai is really hard especially since I'm trying to put a hat on his head; it's a little hard to put a hat on his head with hair like his. **

* * *

A shivering blizzard blew its way towards a certain blonde playing with penguins. 

"You've put a lot of hours into this project, haven't you, Max?" Rei asked brining two cups of hot chocolate with him. The two wore a red and white furry coat looking like Santa Claus'.

"Well, I do love making igloos!" said Max after looking at his masterpiece.

"Why don't you take a break?" Rei suggested handing Max a cup.

"Thanks, Rei! Oh! And when the igloo is done, we should have a pot luck party in it!"

"Sure!"

The winds suddenly got stronger,

"It's a blizzard! Come on Rei! Get in the igloo!" Max grabbed Rei before he could even reply,

"Slow down! You're going to spill my hot chocolate!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!!!" Kai bellowed who turned off the giant fan and the snow maker.

"Oh hey Kai!" Rei greeted, "Come join us!"

"Yeah! Playing Antarctic explorers is a blast!" said Max cheerfully.

Kai stood there trying to hold in his anger.

"It feels really real too since we can simulate all this right here in the office!" said Rei.

"I set it all up yesterday!" Max added.

"…Rei, I really can't see how you could play with Max as if you were a child like Max's mind! And Max! Didn't you even notice that pile of paperwork on your desk?!" Kai shouted pointing at Max's paper-covered desk.

"Well uh…"

"You're the class president but you've been ignoring all your duties! Can't you get serious and do your job?! If you keep this up, we'll all be buried in a paper avalanche!"

"Here Kai, you're in your uniform, you must be freezing in here," said Rei handing Kai a cup,

"Oh, thank you…"

"Hey, I may have been slacking off, but Rei has too!" Max pointed out, "I mean: Look at that!"

Rei was over on the side, playing with the penguins.

"Rei gas already finished all his required tasks today. He earned his playtime with you," Kai explained drinking his hot chocolate.

"What?! R-Rei! When did you…?"

"Unlike you, Rei is more dedicated and performs his duties every single day. Which does not pile up like yours do," Kai calmly explains.

"What?! Are you saying I'm not dedicated, Kai?! I'm just as dedicated to my work as you and Rei!!" Max said proudly with fire burning in his eyes.

Kai started to walk away,

"I don't need intensity, I need results!"

"…Kai?"

"What, Max?"

Max smiled,

"How is Kaida-Chan?"

Kai hit the floor as Max expected.

"_He's so fun to mess with!" _Max thought looking innocent.

* * *

The whole office was cleaned up except for the penguins. 

"Rei, please get these animals back to where they belong, it's freezing in here…" Kai growled,

"Sure Kai."

Max stretched, his arms were already sore. Then, he noticed something while stretching; outside his window in the trees…

Max walked up to the glass and stared outside.

"Max?" Kai questioned but then saw Max opening the window.

"Max what are you doing?!" Rei shouted,

"It's dangerous! Get down from there!" Kai shouted but Max already leapt out the window.

"MAX!" the two cried.

"Kai! Rei! Over here!" Max waved up in the tree. Rei sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt; but Kai looked like he was literally on fire.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Max got back into the office, he patted Kai on the head.

"You were worried about me? That's very kind of you!"

"Max…" Kai growled in anger.

"What were you doing anyway?" Rei asked dusting some leaves off of Max.

"I saw something unusual," Max replied.

"Unusual?" the other two repeated. Max held up a piece of silk and puts it on the table.

"What's that?" Rei asked,

"Looks like a stocking," said Kai.

"Yup! Made of silk! Must be from a girl with high status. That's what they wear to show their status," Max explained.

"But why would a silk stocking be hanging from a tree?" Kai asked,

"Maybe the wind blew it up there," said Rei,

"Yes! Which means there must be a girl looking for this!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"Max…we don't have the time! You still need to climb that mountain of paperwork!" Kai pointed at Max's desk.

"But Kai, a damsel could be in distress. For all we know she could be crying! Can you live with that, Kai? Can you be 100 percent sure this stocking can't be of some importance to someone out there?"

"…"

"What if dear Kaida-Chan came to you for help? Would you turn her down, telling her you had filing to do?"

"…You know I couldn't…"

"See? Now we understand each other! You would definitely go out of your way to rescue your dear Kaida-Chan! Just like how you did at the Wisteria Trellis. You're her prince charming and she's the princess waiting to be saved! And-"

Kai stopped Max with a hit on the head,

"Let's stick with reality here…"

"Alright, sure! We're the BBA School Detectives! No girl is left behind! Let's go find out who this belongs to!"

"_He's got me roped again…"_Kai thought with an anime vein.

* * *

"Okay, let's go through all the possible scenarios. 1. It was lost. 2. It was left there on purpose." Max went through the possibilities as the three sat around the large couches, one in each. 

"Okay, first off…how can it be lost up in a tree?! Second, what reason could there be to leave it up there?!" Kai pointed out.

"What do you think then, Kai?" Max asked and Kai blinked.

"I say the wind blew it. Our building is shared with the Drama Club. It could be for a costume," Kai deducted.

"Wow! Good point Kai! That's our possibility number three! What about you Rei?"

"Um…I honestly don't know. Maybe some animal took it and it got stuck up in a tree. Like a squirrel, stuffing its nuts in the stocking or something," said Rei.

"How cute! A Squirrel's knapsack! So that's our possibility number four! A use for transportation!"

"Give me a break…" Kai muttered.

"Here's my deduction. The owner is a very classy lady. Here, smell it. It's got a very light scent of citrus fragrance," said Max holding the fine quality stocking up, "Wait! That's it! I got it!" But before Max could say anything, the door was knocked on.

"Come in!"

The door opened and young Ming Ming was there. She bowed politely.

"Ming Ming-Chan! Hi!" Max greeted.

"Hello! I was told that if I needed help, I can go see the BBA School Detectives!" said Ming Ming cheerfully walking up to them.

"Of course! This is the right place!" said Max standing up from his seat.

"Oh goodie! You see, I'm searching for something!"

"Searching?" Max asked,

"Yes in fact…it's this stocking!" Ming Ming pointed at the table when she saw it.

"…"

Ming Ming picked up her stocking,

"A sudden wind blew it out of my hands. I thought it was gone for good until Takao and Kaida told me to go see the detectives!"

"I see, wow, how luxurious," said Max.

"Oh this isn't for wearing!" said Ming Ming which gave the boys a very confused look. Ming Ming reached for the bag she left near the door and puts in some Yuzu oranges in her stocking.

"………"

"See? When I put this in my bath water, I get a soothing citrus bath!" said Ming Ming cheerfully.

All three anime falls.

"I'm so happy I found it! Now I can go enjoy a nice soak this evening! Have a lovely day boys!" said Ming Ming before heading out the door.

"……"

"To think it was used for making a citrus bath…" said Max.

"I was partially right. The wind blew it," said Kai.

"It was used for transportation like I said," said Rei.

"At least I knew the fragrance was citrus…" said Max.

* * *

The next day, something was bothering Kai and Rei. Something was wrong, something was about of balance. 

"Max is working…" Rei whispered to Kai,

"I know…" Kai whispered back as the two stared at Max who was working on his paperwork in silence and concentration.

The two heard a knock on the door,

"Come on in!"

The door opens and then closed after Takao and Kaida walked in.

"T-Takao!" Rei stuttered,

"Kaida…"

"Good day, Kai-Kun, Rei-Kun!" said Kaida as she and Takao politely bowed, greeting respectfully.

"Max said he wanted to see us for something important," said Takao.

"Oh I see…" Kai muttered. Rei went up to Max,

"Max! Kaida-Chan and Takao are here!"

"…"

"Max?"

"…"

"Hey, Max!"

Rei touched Max's shoulder, moving him a bit only to have smoke suddenly appear and something went flying out of Max's head.

"Ah! Max!" Takao cried,

"What happened?!" Kaida asked.

The piece of metal hit the ground and Rei picked it up.

"…Max just lost a screw from his head," said Rei. Kai went up to Rei and looked at the oversized screw you would use to wind up a toy.

"Typical he'd build something like this," said Kai looking at 'Max' sitting calmly at the desk.

Kai sweat dropped when he saw this 'Max' drawing a chibi picture of Kai and Rei.

"He made me look cute…" Kai growled.

"Aww…That's adorable!" said Rei looking at the picture.

"No it's not! I can't believe this! Max actually fooled us with this…toy!"

This robot had Max's face on with him sticking his tongue out as if mocking them; Kai to be exact.

"Hey…what's this?" Rei asked taking out a piece of paper from inside of the screw that flew out of the toy's head.

"A letter?" Kai assumed.

_Dear Kai and Rei. I have to go out for something important. Humans need to rest. Just in case, I will leave clues behind to where I will be. Use your sleuthing skills to find me if a problem arises. P.S. I'm still on campus. _

_-Love Max_

"So the next case of the BBA School Detectives is…to find Max?" said Rei raising a brow.

"That idiot…there's a problem now! He's not finishing his work!"

"Hey look Kai, there are 2 hints. One for me and one for you," said Rei taking two envelops with their names on it that came with the letter, "I assume he wants us to do this independently?"

"This is no joke, Rei. We need to find him quickly; there is some paperwork he needs to finish TODAY!"

"We'll help!" said Kaida, "I would love to be of some assistance!"

"Yeah, I got nothing better to do!" said Takao grinning.

"But…" Kai was about to say something before Takao cuts in,

"We WILL help!"

"Okay! Right…you'll help…" said Kai giving in, knowing when to _not _to argue back.

Rei opens his envelope and inside was a card with a 5 on it and piece of bread with some bread crumbs.

"What could this mean?" Takao asked as Rei tasted the bread.

Kai had one card with the numbers: 7980 and at the bottom of that: 7740

* * *

Rei and Takao headed out and went to the bakery. 

"This is where they make the bread. I've tasted every restaurant, café, bakery, on this campus. That bread was defiantly from here," said Rei.

"But what could the number 5 mean?" Takao asked,

"Only one way to find out," said Rei as the two walked into the bakery.

"Welcome!"

"Oh! Romero-San! Raul-Kun, Julia-Chan!" Rei greeted.

"Customers! Welcome! Welcome!" Romero repeated,

"Stop scaring them!" Julia barked.

"Um…we're not exactly costumers…" said Takao.

"Not costumers…? Oh! I see! Yeah, our boss told us all about-"

Julia stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"Don't mind him, he says weird stuff!" said Julia, trying to sound casual.

"Um…I see. I have a question: Is there anything that can have any meaning with the number 5?" Rei asked looking at his card.

"We were waiting for that right?" Raul whispered and Julia hushed him.

"The number 5..." Julia started to explain.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai and Kaida were still in the office. Kai was on the computer, trying to figure out the numbers. 

"Here, this could help clear your mind," said Kaida handing him some hot chocolate.

"Oh, thank you," said Kai,

"I'm sorry that's the only thing I can make. Rei taught me how to use the hot water," Kaida explained, "Have you figured anything out?"

"Not yet…I've been using everything I can to figure out this meaning but nothing."

"I see…what if we run out of time? I mean…we can't search for him forever right?" Kaida asked, worried about Max.

"Time…?"

"Hm? What's wrong, Kai?"

"That's it! Time!"

"You figured it out? That's great!"

Kai picked up the card again and started typing on the computer. He finally found something and showed it to Kaida.

"The numbers are in seconds. So I changed the numbers into minutes to reveal 133 minutes and 129 minutes. So I searched the minutes. Only one thing came up for 133 which is this movie. I found nothing for 129. So if the first number pointed at the movie, then there's another clue 129 minutes into the film," Kai explained.

* * *

A man and a woman were finally united again as the two embraced in a hug in a field of flowers. 

Kaida didn't want to since she doesn't normally watch these kinds of movies, but she felt like crying at that moment.

Kai looked at his watch; it was almost 129 minutes into the film. Kai looked up at the screen again to see another conflict arising for the 2 lovers. Then, something caught his eye.

"_That was…"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I didn't see anything for a hint…" said Kaida sadly and not just from the movie,

"You didn't, but I did. I'm sure Max tampered with a few frames of this movie and the clue was there for a moment, but I saw it…here, this," Kai showered her a picture of yellow star.

"I don't think I saw that…" said Kaida looking at the picture,

"It was only there for a moment and since this star shouldn't have anything to do with you, it wouldn't of had stood out to you," Kai explained, "I think I know where to go next…you mind sticking around a bit longer…?"

"Yes! Of course, Kai!" Kaida happily replied.

* * *

Rei and Takao sat at the number 5 table. According to Julia, they send a few of those breads, which are croissants, out to a few cafes. Raul suggested that the number 5 could be a table number.

Takao was happily eating his dessert, a strawberry parfait, as Rei looked at the list of all other cafes on campus.

"_Only 3 left to look at out of the 5," _Rei thought as he watched Takao happily eating. Rei smiled,

"Good, Taka?"

"Yeah! Rei, here, taste some!"

"No, its okay, you have it all to yourself."

"Come on, Rei-Rei! I want to share with you!"

"Oh alright…feed me."

* * *

"So the next hint is here?" Kaida asked when Kai took her to a petting zoo.

Kaida suddenly lets out a yelp when something hit her head and attached itself there.

"There you are, hey, don't go scaring her like that," said Kai, 'scolding' a big red bird that landed in Kaida's hair. Kai stretched out his right arm and the bird landed on it.

"This is my friend. She's an exotic bird. See this?" Kai pointed at the bird's chest where some of its feathers are yellow and shaped into a star.

"She's so beautiful!" said Kaida after straitening out her hair a bit.

"I know…hm?" Kai noticed a piece of paper in the bird's wings, "A crossword puzzle?"

"What flower blooms in the garden on the north side of the planetarium?"

"Begonia." Kaida replied right away which surprised Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see, there's the number 5 table!" Takao pointed. At the table, Michael was sitting there, reading.

"Don't mind us," said Rei and the two started searching around the table.

"We'll be done in a sec," said Takao.

"Right…" said Michael and got up and left the table after a while.

"Hey, look," said Takao picking up a piece of paper where Michael had his book before, "It's Crossword puzzle."

"What's the name of the piece of clothing…" Rei started reading.

* * *

The two groups spent the rest of the day searching for answers. Kai and Kaida went from one place to the next. To different gardens, buildings, forests, and even animals to find their answers.

Takao dragged Rei around the mall as well as the stores in them to find their clues. Rei was even forced to wear some of these new clothing which Takao took great amusement too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"It turned night after all," said Kaida when she and Kai finished the puzzle and stood in front of a building.

"Kai! Kaida!" Rei and Takao called as the two ran up to them.

"Takao! Rei-Kun!"

"Rei, did you get this too?" Kai asked showing Rei his piece of paper.

"Yeah…so, does that mean Max is in there? The cool house" Rei asked,

"But…it says it's closed for today," said Takao. Rei walked up to the door and pushed it,

"It's unlocked."

The four changed into their school swimming wear before going into the water inside the building which was all dark.

"No one's here," said Kaida,

"Max!" Kai shouted,

"Hey Max!" Rei joined as well.

Light shone on a little island where Max stood wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and holding a fan up to his face that said "Aloha" on it.

"Kai, Rei, you finally made it here. I'm very impressed my detectives!"

"Uh, thanks but…" Rei was cut off.

"You want to know why I did this? Rei, Kai, you two serve me well every single day. You even gave up your holidays to work. Because of your two, I was able to overcome obstacles in my life. And I thank you both from the bottom of my heart! So, my little thank you gift is here. I prepared a little party for you!"

The fan snapped closed and the lights turned on. They were all able to see food on a table prepared for them.

"This entire house was rented out for you. So please relax and enjoy! Kaida-Chan, Takao, did you two enjoy yourselves today?"

"You planned this from the beginning?!" Takao and Kaida exclaimed.

"As I thought…" The fan opens again and the top of the building opened to reveal the night sky. Fireworks started, giving the four a beautiful sight.

"Max…" Kai turned to Max but stopped when he saw the fan drop to his side to reveal the same face from early this morning. Except this time, a tongue shot out, as if really mocking Kai.

"Max…" Kai growled, angered that Max pulled another one on him and Rei.

Back at the office, in a tent Max set up to do his paperwork in after Rei and Kai left, laid the real Max who fell asleep after completing his duty.

* * *

**A little something for the hardworking Rei and Kai! **

**Next: **

**Queen is baddest of the bad if she wants to be. She let's no one push her around and will never admit she's weak. But will she put that all aside to accept help from the ****BBA** **School**** Detectives??? **

**Still need ideas for Julia, Mariam, and Hiromi/Hilary! **

**And please R and R! Thank you!**


	9. Royal Pain

**I realized it was pretty hard to work with King and Queen due to their personalities but I hoped I made it work!**

* * *

The BBA School Detectives, of course, are still students and well-known beybladers. Where else would we find them when they're not the office? The Beystadium, of course!

"Alright! Go! Gravity Control!"

Max took down his opponent with ease.

Everyone cheered and Max waved to his fans.

"GO MAXIE-CHAAAAAAN!" his fan girls squealed as they stood in the crowd with a large banner with "GO MAX!!" with a heart after it on the banner.

On the other side of the stadium, one section of the crowd gasped which caught Max's attention. Max hurried over only to see the long white-haired beyblader, King, from the BBA High School walk away in pure and obvious anger.

"Hey King!" Max called,

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay…bad mood I assume."

King continued on his way out of the stadium. Max looked over at the beydish to see Queen standing there with her beyblade on the ground next to her and her opponents walking away.

* * *

"Hm, King and Queen lost a doubles battle?" Max assumed out loud.

"Lost a doubles match huh?" Kai repeated looking through his folders when Max told him and Rei what he saw back at the office,

"Everyone loses sometime," Rei pointed out as he does some filing at the drawers.

"Yeah but…it's just that Queen-San…"

"What about Queen?" Kai asked,

"She looked as if she was in…distress…"

"…...No!" Kai snapped,

"No what?" Rei asked but his question wasn't heard. Rei sweatdropped when he saw Max holding onto Kai's leg, begging him to let them all stop working and go help another damsel in distress while Kai was standing up and trying to get Max off his leg.

--

Takao stood around the garden, waiting for something or someone.

"Takao!!"

Takao turned to where he heard the voice,

"Oh! Zo!" A smile spreads across Takao's face.

"Look what I made Takao!" Zo held up a flower crown,

"That's very beautiful Zo!"

"Thanks! Here!" Zo placed the flower crown on Takao's head,

"Oh…thank you, Zo!"

"You're welcome! You're my best friend; I want to do special things for you!"

Takao smiled,

"I'm happy to know that, Zo. But remember, there are other people out there that can be your friends too!"

Zo's face dropped,

"But…why would want other friends? One is all I need!"

"Well, it's better if-"

"HEY! Kinomiya!" a voice bellowed frightening Zo and made Takao flinch. Takao looked over to see King angrily storm his way up to him.

"Hey King-" Takao didn't even finish his greeting before King lifted Takao up by the collar and slammed him against the tree and his flower crown fell off.

"T-Takao!"

"Stay out of this, brat!" King hissed at Zo.

"Ow…what did I do? Let go!" Takao was actually off his feet and was still lifted.

"My sister and I lost our match today!"

"…What does that have to do with me?!"

"Two days ago, when my sister somehow lost her beyblade, you were the one that returned it to her, am I correct?"

"Y-Yeah…I found it in the hallway," Takao answered, a bit nervous that King will choke him like this if he hangs too long, "But she didn't exactly appreciate me touching her beyblade…didn't even get a 'thank you' from her either."

"Really…?" King asked suspiciously as he kept his grip tighter.

Zo was sitting on the grass, afraid to move.

"King! May I ask what you're doing to Takao Kinomiya?!"

Everyone's attention was directed towards, no other than Rei Kon! Rei stood there with his arms crossed and his tiger-like eyes glaring at King, proving the fact that he's not too happy that his boyfriend is being picked on.

"Hn! What's it to you, Kon?" King smirked,

"Don't test my patience, King!!" Rei growled that you can hear the actual growl, as he walked up to King and gave him a look that says 'if you don't put Takao down, I'll do it myself by force!'

"Hn…" King, got the message perfectly, and gently puts Takao down. Zo grabbed onto Takao after Takao fixed his uniform.

"I don't want to see you causing trouble or I'm reporting you to the school," Rei threatened,

"No trouble at all. I just wanted some information from young Kinomiya," said King and 'pats' Takao's head; Takao himself lightly grunted at the impact.

"Could've just asked!" said Takao and rubs his head.

"Hn, you just stay out of my sister, and especially my own, way!" With that, King started to walk away.

"Are you okay, Takao?" Zo and Rei asked in unison.

"Uh, yeah! I'm fine!"

"Here, Takao, it fell," said Zo and placed the flower crown back onto Takao's head,

"Thanks Zo!"

The two smiled at each other and Rei felt an unusual new emotion…

* * *

Queen walked silently across the campus. Trying to understand what happened in today's battle. King and herself are the best tag-team and double battles' partners in the whole world! How could they lose so easily?!

Queen passed the café and was debating whether to stuff herself a bit to take her mind off things.

"Come and get it!" Julia announced and caught Queen's attention. Julia was ringing a bell to get everybody's attention and she was handing out some free samples,

"Come by F-Sangre's Bakery! We have the best of the best sweets and bread you'll find on this campus!" Julia announced.

"…" Queen remembered Julia. King and Queen battled Julia and her brother after one of the world championships (that Takao Kinomiya won again of course).

Queen watched Julia give out some more samples until she ran out and she started heading back to her bakery.

"…"

--

Rei and Takao took a stroll together, hand in hand, in the gardens after Zo left.

"About time he left," Rei murmured,

"Aw, were you upset that we couldn't be alone together?" Takao teased making Rei lightly blush,

"Th-that's not my point!! It's just that, we rarely get to spend time together. I mean, we do, when I'm a thief. But we never have some Rei-Taka time together instead of 20 Masks-Takao time. And this would be our first time showing any signs of affections for each other outside your home," said Rei noting they were holding hands and also prayed that no one will see them.

"Well, I'm happy to spend time with you outside the usual routine of Friday-nights and holidays only!" Takao smiled and Rei nodded in agreement.

"Say, Taka, why was King picking on you earlier?" Rei asked,

"Huh? Um…I honestly don't know. He seemed mad about something and think that I was the cause of their beybattle loss today or something like that. I kind of wish Zo wasn't there to see that. Being his only friend I really worry about Zo," Takao confessed and his face was printed over with sadness and worry.

"…He's important to you?" Rei asked and Takao nodded,

"Zo and I are really good friends!" Takao replied with a smile,

"Exactly how close are you two? Does he make you those things often?" Rei asked pointed at Takao's flower crown on his head.

"Huh? Not often but…hey, are you jealous or something?" Takao asked with a light smirk ready to form.

"D-Don't be ridicules! I-I'm not jealous!" Rei released Takao's hand and looked away to try and hide his blush.

"Aw, Rei-Rei, don't be like that!" Takao pouted cutely on purpose. He went in front of Rei and pulled Rei closer to him and Takao stood on his toes and leaned in for a kiss and Rei started to do the same.

"KON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Rei and Takao flinched and stopped when they were a few centimeters away.

"I hate Kai…" Takao murmured. No doubt that was Kai shouting for Rei.

"I'm sorry…well; he's calling for me, by my last name too. I'll see you on Friday, okay?" said Rei rubbing Takao's arms,

"Okay…" Takao nodded in disappointment.

"KON!"

"I'm coming!" Rei shouted and looked back at Takao and gave him a quick peck on his forehead before he left. Takao sighed, but he treasured that short kiss as he felt his forehead and blushed. Then he remembered how Kai always seem to interrupt them when he can.

"_I swear, he's doing this on purpose…"_

_--_

"KON!"

"What?!" Rei found where Kai was and shouted back,

"There you are! Have you seen Max?" Kai asked and Rei stood there with an anime vein,

"…Takao and I were out in the gardens. I doubt Max would go there where he knows he'll be seen! You interrupted our short date just for that question?!" Rei exclaimed in anger.

"Here's 10, 000 yen for your troubles," Kai responded in a monotone voice and hands Rei some money,

"You're forgiven!" said Rei and counted his money.

"Good, now let's go find Max," Kai ordered,

"Right behind you," Rei replied, following, while double-checking his money.

* * *

Queen sighed as she stood by one of the hallways leading into the beybattle stadium. Everyone in there were such amateurs compared to her. Yet…how did she lose her match today?

"Oof!" Queen was knocked to the side and the person that bumped into her tripped and fell after the impact dropping all the items he was carrying.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm in a rush!"

Queen raised a brow; normally, she would yell at the person for being clumsy, but he looked familiar. Oh yes, Raul! The brother of Julia.

"Oh no! Nee-San's going to kill me!" Raul looked at his watch in panic as he hurriedly gathers his belongings, mainly ingredients and props in bag, and then quickly runs down the hall.

"_What kind of brother lets his own twin sister boss him around?" _Queen thought still with the same look on her face.

--

Raul used his body to push open the bakery door.

"RAUL! Where have you been?!" Julia exclaimed with hands on her hips standing before Raul in her pink apron. Raul was catching his breath,

"I'm sorry! I was running behind!" Raul defended and dropped all of his stacked belongings on the bakery counter.

"Ah! Raul! You're back!" said Romero steeping out from the back and helps Raul out.

"You know, you can help too," said Raul with a light glare but when he turned his head to face Julia his face met with a blue apron thrown at him.

"Hurry up! The samples went fast!" said Julia and ran towards the back with Romero following.

"Ugh…" Raul groaned as he took the apron off his face and puts it on.

Suddenly, he heard the bell from the door opening.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're not open yet," said Raul turning to the door.

"Oh? Oh well, I guess I can come back later to buy but I'm really here to ask you guys something," Max replied.

"Oh, it's you Max. Come in," said Raul gesturing.

"Well, I'm already in but okay!" Max took a seat at one of the tables and Raul sat down with him.

"Something wrong, Max?"

"Well, I'm just here to ask you and your sister something. You two are at King and Queen's level of double battling. Not only that, you and Julia are twins just like King and Queen surprisingly. So what's it like losing?"

Raul gave Max a strange look.

"Uh, we feel the same way as any other beyblader does when they lose I guess…?" Raul replied, unsure.

"Well, do you ever blame each other for your losses?"

"Well my sister does. She blames me all the time! It's annoying; just because she's older she thinks she has to be in charge. When we lose that's usually what we fight about but I tend to withdraw before the fight even ends…" Raul explained and sighed.

"Yeah, no offense, but you are pretty timid compared to Julia-Chan," said Max,

"It's not my fault I have low self-esteem…"

"So you feel that way whenever you lose a battle?" Max asked and Raul nodded,

"Basically I guess. That's why I try as hard as I can to win. In a doubles match you can't really blame on a single partner. After watching Takao-San and Daichi-Kun tag-battle, it kind of hit me. Since it takes teamwork to win, then both bladers are rewarded with victory. But if both lose, then both end in defeat. Can we really only say it was one blader's power and skills that lead the team to victory or blame one blader for a loss? I don't find it fair that Nee-San always blames me. Sometimes I do see my mistakes but other times I really think it was her fault that we lost but she could never admit that…especially to me."

"Wow…so that's what it's like being a twin eh? Hmm…that's very interesting to know…"

"Why is that? Are you studying twins or something?" Raul asked tilting his head.

"Actually, I'm on a case! By myself apparently since Kai is being mean again…" Max replied with anime tears and Raul sweatdrops,

"I thought he was always mean…"

"Nah! You just have to get to know him!"

"Uh, okay…"

"Thanks Raul! I'll come by later for some sweats! Say hi to Julia-Chan and Romero-San for me!" said Max with a smile and got up to leave,

"Okay, glad I could help. Come back soon, Max!" Raul waved as Max left the bakery.

--

Julia held onto her tray of new bread as she stood by the entrance to the back of the bakery and listened to Max and Raul's conversation. Her face fell and she looked down on the 'happy face' bread on the tray.

Max skipped around happily as he kept his eye out for Queen, or King, but he was looking for Queen. He started pondering where Queen would go in distress. Queen isn't like other girls and that makes it difficult to figure out where Queen might be at the moment. Max asked a few beybladers to try and find either of the two's locations and came up with nothing.

* * *

Queen sat under a tree looking at her beyblade.

"_I…I let King down…He must hate me for this.""_

Queen heard movement on the grass and looked up to see a familiar opponent.

"There are you are!" Julia exclaimed with hands on her hips. Queen's eyes turned angry as she stood up glaring at Julia who glared back.

"What do you want?!" Queen hissed. Julia raised her arm to show Queen her launcher,

"A beybattle of course! What else?"

Queen raised a brow,

"A beybattle?"

"Yes! Are you deaf!?"

"Why would I want to beybattle you?!"

Julia got her beyblade ready, locking it in place.

"I heard you and King lost a double match today?"

"…!!"

"And I heard that King's been in a bad mood since then. Accusing Kinomiya-Kun just because he happened to have touched your beyblade. So tell me Queen, who is at fault for your loss? King? Or you?"

Queen glared and got her beyblade,

"How dare you accuse me!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's battle!"

The two positioned themselves after getting some space between them.

"3-2-1-GO SHOOT!"

--

"Queen-San? I think I saw her by herself…um, heading that way," a student pointed.

"Thanks!" said Max with a smile and headed off in that direction. That's when he started hearing metals clashing. As Max went over the small hill he spotted Queen and Julia beybattling.

"Oh…Okay..." Max sat down to not interfere, "I guess I can't help Queen-San out if Julia-Chan is already doing so!" Max said to himself with a cute smile.

The two beyblades collide and attack each other constantly.

"Back off! Why are you in my business anyway?!" Queen shouted angrily.

"Hn! You don't understand do you? Surprising since I'm not in your kind of position but I actually know what's going on!" said Julia waving her finger.

"What?!"

"Let's just say, I'm like King; what I say goes. You are like my brother, what we say, you follow-the only difference is that my brother is like a baby-but that's not the point! You can't help but feel as if you let your brother down. Is that right?"

"..!" Queen gritted her teeth before licking her dry lips.

"N-No!"

"Oh really?" Julia shook her head, "Then why are you not with your brother right now? I thought you two are always together, trying to pick on kids to get their beyblade parts. So why did I find you all alone, trying to find out how to make it up to your brother. Well here's my advice: FORGET ABOUT IT!"

Queen was actually slightly taken back by that outburst.

"Wh-What?"

"Everybody loses sometimes! When my baby brother and myself lost to Kinomiya-Kun and that-what's-his-name-monkey-kid, you didn't see us get upset!" Julia gloated.

"_That's not how I remember it…"_Max thought with a sweatdrop, thinking back to the battle between the twins and Takao and Daichi.

Queen remained silent as she stood there with some sweat. Julia noticed how her Pegasus has taken the battle.

"You know…as I recall that battle, you were yelling at that brother of yours," Queen pointed out and a pan falls on Julia's head (you know, those random objects that fall on people at moments like these?)

"Th-That's not the point either! I'm just saying that no one is at fault here so stop beating yourself up!"

"But…you blame your brother all the time," said Queen raising a brow.

"Can we stop bringing my brother into this?!"

"…You're brining that upon yourself," said Queen and shook her head.

"Gr! Shut up! I'm trying to get you to understand something but you're just throwing it right back at my face!"

"Well if you're trying to teach me a lesson shouldn't you learn it yourself first?"

Julia's grew an anime vein and it only continued to grow.

They ended up arguing instead of learning anything. Suddenly, a green beyblade rushed in and knocked both of the girls' beyblades apart from each other stopping their arguing.

"You know girls, you really should be nicer to each other!" said Max with that sweet grin of his, "Especially great beybladers like you!"

"Oh, Mizuhara-Kun…" Julia felt a bit awkward due to the conversation Max had with Raul that she overheard.

"Stay out of this twerp!" although Queen was quick to the point. But Max only giggled a bit,

"_That's_ the Queen-San we know!" said Max and that took Queen by surprise, "You were so down! I was looking for you all day! Trying to help damsels in distresses everywhere!"

"D-Damsel?! In DISTRESS!? I'm no such thing!" Queen argued, insulted.

"Okay, I'm sorry, how about a young woman who is down in the dumps? Does that sound better?" Max suggested,

"That's worse!!" Queen snapped, "Makes me sound weak!"

"U-Um…Mizuhara-Kun, I think she gets the idea of what you mean," said Julia with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, okay then! But Queen-San, listen to Julia-Chan. She's not only a twin, but she also double battles just like you and King-San! She should understand you more than anyone! Or…maybe Raul is the one that truly understand you, Queen-San. He's felt what you're feeling right now plenty of times…" said Max with a gentle voice.

"Shut up! What do you know?! King and I are the best! How-"

"Even the best loses. Takao Kinomiya is the best of the school and even he loses sometimes," said Max, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I…I-I know that!" Queen stuttered and Max crossed his arms,

"And yet you're hiding. Trying to find a way to stay away from King-San as long as you can. Until you can explain why you two lost. You think he blames you-"

"He does!" Queen cuts in, "We're the perfect team! If he won't take the blame then I'm obviously the next choice!" Queen shouted.

"Accepting that fact will only make it true!" Max bit back.

"…!"

"For crying out loud! I've seen siblings fight but I've never seen him this apart before!" said Max disappointedly, "You don't know King-San thinks that. Julia-Chan was only trying to show you that you and King-San should both know that in a double battle, both are responsible for their wins and their losses."

"Th-That's right!" Julia added, but avoided Max's gaze knowing she's just saying what she just learned not too long ago.

Max looked down, their beyblades stopped a long time ago. He reached out his hand to Queen,

"Come on Queen-San! Let's go find King-San!" said Max and offered his smile.

* * *

King walked back to the beautiful garden, but quickly frowned when he saw Takao Kinomiya sitting under the cherry blossoms tree, actually, the same one he was under when they confronted earlier. King really just wanted to be alone and think and was also hoping Queen might be around here. He's been searching for her all day. Before King could walk about to Takao and tell him to get lost, someone else came up to Takao.

"Hey, there you are, I was looking all over for you. I thought you said you'd be at the gym," said Hitoshi putting an arm against the tree looking down at Takao.

"I'm sorry Nii-Chan…I was just hoping Rei would stop by here before I go," said Takao and sighed and Hitoshi groaned.

"Him again?"

"Nii-Chan! Stop being so mean about it! You're the one that set us up!" Takao pouted folding his arms.

"And I regretted it ever since…" Hitoshi muttered under his breath.

"Hm?" Takao looked at his brother with suspicion.

"Nothing!" Hitoshi quickly covered it up, "But seriously, come on, it's almost dinner time."

"Okay…" Takao slowly stood back up,

"What's wrong?" Hitoshi asked noticing Takao's upset-behavior,

"It's nothing. It's just that, something happened today and it's still on my mind…"

"…"

Takao grew an anime vein,

"You're supposed to be a good older brother and ask me what it is!"

Hitoshi sighed,

"Alright, what happened?"

"So today, two great double beybladers, also siblings, lost a match today. From what I heard, one might take the fall for that loss…"

"And this is your concern…why?" Hitoshi asked giving Takao a look.

"It just reminds me of me and Daichi. Sure we fight but it's not like we seriously blame each other for our losses. And these two beybladers are siblings. It kind of makes me sad that they're thinking that way…" Takao lowered his head and showed his disappointed look. Hitoshi took pity and puts a hand on Takao's shoulder,

"Listen, they'll work it out. Don't worry about it. For all you know, they're closer siblings than you think," said Hitoshi and puts an arm around Takao.

King plugged out the rest of the conversation and turned his back to the Kinomiya brothers, walking away.

"_Fools! They should stop showing their brotherly love out in public!" _

"There you are King-SAAAN!" Max exclaimed and glomped King from behind and the two hit the ground. One can imagine how angry King was at that very moment. He had an anime vein twice the normal size.

"GET OFF ME NOW YOU BRAT!" he shouted and tried to stand up on his own whether Max was ready or not to get off. But Max held on tight to King's waist,

"Hold on, King-San! I only wanted to tell you something! And you looked like you needed a hug so I gave you one!" said Max cheerfully.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE I NEED A HUG!" King shouted in anger, loud enough for most of the campus to hear, "Now LET GO!"

Of course, we all know if Kai can't get Max off, King won't do much better.

--

"Okay…what do you want?" King asked after he gave up.

"That's better! Now King-San! Your sister's been looking for you! I want you to be a good brother and listen to her!" said Max, as if he's a parent telling his child to do his homework.

"Don't treat me as if I'm younger than you!!" King shouted with an anime vein.

"Brother…"

King suddenly calmed down and turned to see Queen.

"Queen! I've been looking everywhere for you!" King exclaimed.

"I know Brother, I'm sorry. I've been in a lot of thought, alone. I know it may seem weak to you, but I accepted help. Help from Mizuhara-San…"

King could hardly believe his ears. Queen accepted _help,_

"Help? From that annoying blonde kid?" King asked pointing behind him.

"_She actually called him _SAN_?!" _King thought; if there's one thing he and Queen do not do is calling someone with a higher standard than they are. Thus, no one should be called 'san,' 'sama,' or 'dono,' or anything else that's higher than that! In fact, the two never call anyone with honorifics!

"Brother, I don't respect anyone higher than you. Please understand that. That's why through victory or loss, I will always stand by your side. And I learned just how strong we are together, because we are brother and sister. Maybe its time we looked at our battling strategies from a different perspective…" said Queen, the first time anyone has heard her in a soft and gentle voice. King stared, trying to understand this new perspective. He said nothing, only walked up to Queen and gently embraced her.

"Don't ever do that again. I've been looking for you all day. So don't you ever make me feel this pathetic emotion called 'worrying' ever again! You understand?"

Queen lightly gasped but quickly nodded and smiled,

"Yes Brother…"

F-Sangre Bakery:

"Thank you! Come back again!" said Raul after the costumers bought their bread and sweets. After looking at the time, Raul started getting worried about where Julia went. But right on cue, Julia walked in through the front door.

"Nee-San! Where have you been, I was getting worried!" Raul nearly cried.

"Oh, don't! It was nothing! Come on Raul! Let's close this place for the day! We're going training!" said Julia holding a fist.

"Wh-what?!" Raul could barely register what she just said.

"You heard me! We're going training! We have to sharpen our skills because we're going to battle the duo: King and Queen!" said Julia proudly.

"Wh-wh-whaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Oh stop worrying!" Julia puts her hands on her hips when she say Raul's worried and whimpering expression, "Come on! We can do it!"

"But Nee-San…" Raul wanted to get out of it. He was quite happy selling breads and cakes and now he has to withstand Julia's training and then the aftermath of the battle they'll soon have.

"Come on now, Raul! Don't worry! We're going to win!"

"But…"

"Alright fine, if we do lose, I'll take the blame then!" said Julia, almost proudly, "Because I challenged them in the first place. Is that fair?"

Raul's eyes nearly popped out when he heard that.

"Wait…WHAT?!"

"Is that all you can say?!"

"Oh um, no…but still…"

"Raul! What else can I say?"

"Um...no, its okay…that's fine. Yeah…" Raul still can't believe Julia offered to take the blame if they lose the battle. He was really tempted to ask 'who are you and what have you done to my sister' but he was afraid he'd get a bruise on his head if he did so ask.

"Th-Thanks…Nee-Chan…"

Julia only smiled,

"Of course little brother…"

--

"Another day's work! Wow! And I actually did most of the work!" said Max trying to explain to Kai just where he went today. Though Kai still did not give him mercy and forced Max to go through at least half of the papers they received today and the many days before.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Kai is considered one of the 'ruder' characters. So at times, Kai might not say someone's name and add any honorifics after it if that's someone he doesn't necessarily care for. King is no exception. I find him ruder than Kai(since he's meaner).**

**-Zo is Zeo. Heh, I had to ask a fellow Kai/Rei fan for Zeo's Japanese name!**

**-I think it was taken out in the English dub, but in the last episode of Beyblade, it showed a still shot of King and Queen battling Julia and Raul. **

**-F-Sangre is the original Japanese name for F-Dynasty. **

**-Kai is basically what keeps the roof over Rei and his friends' heads. That's usually why Rei always does what Kai's says. But we all know sometimes, people can get fed up too but Kai just makes Rei feel better with payment outside the usual body-guarding. **

**-'Nee' is pronounced 'nei'**

**Please R and R!**

**Okay, since no one is really helping me with ideas. I'm gonna have to think of the next chapter. You know, a problem for the remaining girls: Julia, Mariam, Hiromi/Hilary**

**So any of three could be the star of the next chapter.**

* * *


	10. CRUSHED So what to do?

Hiromi sat at the Chairlady's desk and sighed again to herself as she stared at the papers in front of her. It was late, well past school activities yet Hiromi stayed, as she tried to get her mind off her troubles and get ahead of work. Instead, she barely did anything at all as she sat there alone, depressed…

Next day-lunch:

Hiromi tried to eat her lunch but her food kept slipping out of her chopsticks as she tiredly goes after her food. The other two members exchanged glances at their chairlady's unusual behavior.

"Um…Hiromi, is there anything wrong?" Kyoujyu asked, and Hiromi slowly lifted her head and then it went back down again to stare at her food.

"Everything's fine…" she replied with dull and depressed voice.

Kyoujyu looked at Garland who didn't know any more than Kyoujyu did.

Kyoujyu is the newest member of the Class board, replacing Brooklyn. He is the treasurer and is doing quite well with his job.

While doing some calculations for the price of the high school's next event, Kyoujyu and Garland just couldn't help but worry about Hiromi who seems to be completely out of it. She would often go to the bookshelf to get something only to stare at it for a bit before going back to her seat. And she would constantly put files and folders in the wrong drawers.

"If she keeps this up I worry we may not get organized in time for our Culture Fest," said Garland as Hiromi stares outside the large window behind her.

"Me too…what can we do? She won't talk to us. Did something happen recently?" Kyoujyu asked and Garland shrugged,

"She was pretty normal until early this week," Garland replied.

"What are we supposed to do then? She won't reply to us and she's falling behind in her work!" said Kyoujyu worriedly.

"She is quite out of it…" said Garland and sees that Hiromi hasn't budged from her position, "But I might know who can help."

"You do?" Kyoujyu asked.

* * *

"So please, will you talk to her?" Garland asked later that day.

A fan was opened up with giant red dot in the middle.

"Why of course we'll talk to her! Thanks to coming to us, Garland! Don't worry, we'll help Hiromi-Chan! After all: We're the BBA School Detectives!" said Max proudly as he put the fan in front of him.

Kyoujyu sat next to Garland with a sweatdrop,

"You're seriously thinking Max and Kai are going to help Hiromi? Rei I can understand, but…Kai? Helping someone? And Max? Helping someone the right way?" Kyoujyu asked in whisper.

"I know it sounds hard to believe but they're actually not too bad," said Garland.

"Okay! First things first! Tell me what you know!" said Max sitting across from them.

"MAX! When will you get your papers done?!" Kai demanded walking into the conversation.

"Hey, I'm almost done, Kai, don't worry!" said Max with a smile.

"…"

"Okay, I'm going…" said Max standing up, "Kai will listen to you!"

"No, I will not! REI! Get over here!" Kai shouted until Rei got there,

"What?"

"Listen to them," Kai pointed.

"What?" Rei stood there confused as Kai walked away.

Kyoujyu grew a bigger sweatdrop. _These _three will help solve Hiromi's problem?

While Garland and Kyoujyu don't know much on Hiromi's reasons for her behavior, they still gave an accurate time when she started acting this way.

During break that same day, the detectives sat down at the table.

"Why don't we ask Takao? Those two are friends right?" Max suggested.

"Normally, a girl would tell another girl her problems," Rei pointed out.

"Ah you're going into too much detail Rei! Besides, what reason would she NOT tell Takao? He doesn't gossip but he still listens because he's sensitive from being Rei's lover!" said Max with a cheerful smile.

"…Right, well Rei can question Kinomiya," Kai suggested, "But that alone might not help us. There are probably some clues here and there at her desk. It's hers right? No one touches it, chances are, there's got to be something there to tell us what's going on."

"Brilliant Kai! Rei! You question Takao! Kai! You and I are going to the High school!" said Max pointing towards the door.

"Let's do this tomorrow. You still have papers to sign," said Kai pointing back at Max's desk and Max slowly anime falls.

Next day-during high school class board's break:

Max peeked around the corner and snuck up to the door, trying it,

"It's locked!"

Kai turned the corner and swiped a master card through the security scanner and the door opened.

"Great Kai!" said Max with a thumbs up, "Stand guard!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kai muttered and puts his hands in his pockets.

Max went straight to the desk and started looking around it. Only to find nothing on top so he started opening drawers.

Kai stood around for about 10 minutes and was wondering if Max even found anything. Max suddenly ran out,

"Come on Kai! I got some great shots!" Max waved his camera and ran ahead. Kai let a breath and only walked at his own pace.

The detectives met back at their own office and immediately started exchange information, mainly due to Max's enthusiasm.

"Takao said Hiromi hasn't been speaking to him. She's been avoiding him too…" said Rei, concerned.

"Max?" Kai looked at Max since he seems to be the only with actual information. Max grinned and put up on the table the enlarged printed pictures he took while he was digging around in Hiromi's desk.

"Item number one!" Max showed pictures of a pink envelope and then the piece of paper inside it.

"…looks like a love letter," said Rei based on the envelope alone.

"It is…" said Kai after briefly reading through half of the letter.

"Precisely! And look at who it addressed to!" Max pointed and Rei looked at the name.

"Wha? Hitoshi?! As in, Takao's brother?!" Rei exclaimed.

"Well it's the only one I know. And the fact that you said Hiromi hasn't been speaking to Takao only adds on to the fact it this is Hitoshi Kinomiya we're talking about!" Max concluded.

"So her distress is over this?" Kai asked,

"Oh Kai! Even you're brighter than that! There's more to this. Look at this!" Max puts down another picture. It was a picture of more pictures but ripped up or has a giant red x on them.

"…what am I looking at?" Kai asked,

"How about yourself?" Rei pointed at one of the pictures that had the red X on it that had a view of Kai from the side. Kai raised a brow wondering how she even got that picture of him.

"I didn't want to embarrass Kai so I only took this one shot but most of the picture were actually Kai," Max explained,

"What?" Was all Kai asked.

"Takao once told me she had a crush on you," said Rei and Kai only groaned.

"So we're getting somewhere now. The love letter's envelope was never sealed so we can assume it was never sent out. She's upset at Takao, maybe, because she could just be avoiding Hitoshi himself. The question is, why? If she is in love with Hitoshi, then why didn't send the letter out? Is she trying to get over him? And then there are the pictures. Since Kai's the only boy we know in the pile, we'll just use him. Kai either had a giant red X over his face or his picture was ripped in half. I've actually put a couple picture together and found that out. So what can we assume that's about?" Max asked, "I'm thinking maybe those are just boys she hated but Rei just said that she had a crush on him so…"

"We can assume that those pictures are just her previous love interests," Kai concluded.

"Wow! That was great deducting Kai!" said Max cheerfully and Kai only sighed shaking his head.

"So…I'm still unsure what Hiromi-Chan is upset about," said Rei who was as confused as the next person on this subject.

"…let's ask Hitoshi-San!" said Max and the other two grew a sweatdrop.

* * *

Takao was quite surprised to find the detectives at his place after school, especially Kai. After requesting for Hitoshi, Takao held onto Rei as Max and Kai went to question Hitoshi in the kitchen.

"Hiromi? Yes, we talked," said Hitoshi as he took a sip from his tea.

"What did you two talk about?" Max asked sitting next to Hitoshi as Kai stood, leaning against the wall.

"It's a private matter," Hitoshi replied.

"Well what if I guessed?" Max asked and Hitoshi shrugged,

"If you guess right then I suppose you must already know something. Then go ahead."

"Okay! Did she mention a letter?"

"No."

"Okay, did she confess something?"

"Yes…"

"Did she confess she really really really really likes you?"

"…Yes."

"What did you say?"

"That's my business…"

"You said…no?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?" Max tilted his head. Hitoshi put his cup down on the table.

"I told her that I liked someone else," said Hitoshi plainly.

"Really?! Who?!"

"That's a private matter and even if you start guessing this person it's going to take at least a hundred tries," said Hitoshi and took another sip.

"So you rejected her…hmm…" Max started thinking and then turned to Kai, "Now we know what's wrong with her. The question is, how do we solve it?"

"We could convince Hitoshi otherwise," Kai suggested and Hitoshi turned to face him,

"I'm right here you know. Go into another room when you want to plan something."

"I don't care," Kai replied.

"But if Hitoshi has feelings for someone else, we can't make him stop those feelings! We need a different method for helping Hiromi-Chan…"

"_Thank_ you!"

"Of course! And don't mind, Kai. Kai's just being his usual self! Come on Kai, let's go get Rei and we'll have to think up a new plan!" said Max and rushed to go get Rei as Kai calmly walked at his own pace.

Back at the office:

"The only thing that can heal a broken heart is time…at least that's what I heard," said Kai as he drank the tea Rei made for him.

"But there must be some kind of shortcut!" Max protested who was pacing around.

"I kind of agree with Kai on this, Max. We can't just make Hitoshi-San like Hiromi-Chan back and we certainly can't make Hiromi-Chan like someone else either," said Rei pouring more tea for himself. Max's face lit up,

"Rei…you're a GENIUS!"

"Oh no, what did I say?" Rei asked Kai who was shaking his head.

"No! Rei! Seriously! That's a great idea! We'll find someone else for Hiromi-Chan!" Max exclaimed excitedly.

"She has to get over Hitoshi first," said Kai thinking it was a bad idea.

"Unless the guy is even greater than Hitoshi-San then she doesn't have to!"

"Right…so you tell me who's greater than the older Kinomiya?" Kai asked,

"I have no idea!" Max replied right away and Kai and Rei sighed with a sweatdrop.

"But come on, guys! There's got to be someone here that would capture her interest more than Hitoshi-San! Let's go, detectives!" Max said energetically as he pointed towards the door.

"Finish your-" Kai was cut off when Max seemed to have vanished leaving dust behind.

"…wow! You didn't even get to finish your sentence that time!" said Rei surprised when Max ran off before Kai could tell Max to finish his paperwork before anything.

"Ugh…" Kai groaned and really wanted to bang his head on something.

* * *

Kai and Rei finally found Max again and the three were standing in the middle of the enormous campus watching people go by. Well, Max was looking at everyone with lots of energy.

"I think we're wasting our time," Kai almost growled,

"Oh come on Kai, I'm sure things will work out. I just think we need a better plan than stand around to look at strangers…" said Rei as he watches Max do his work.

"That's precisely why I think we're wasting our time!" Kai pointed out and would've continued if his cell phone didn't ring.

"What?!"

Rei sweatdropped at the fact that Kai used that as his greeting.

"Oh…fine, just don't go anywhere…" Kai muttered and then hung up.

"What's going on, Kai?" Max asked,

"Nothing, someone I know decided to waltz into BBA School only to get lost…" Kai briefly explained as he began to leave.

"We'll continue working on this case then Kai! But hurry up!" Max called after him and Kai only waved to say 'yes' silently.

-------------------

"Hey Hiromi-Chan!" Takao greeted as the two crossed ways but Hiromi didn't even return the greeting. She kept walking with a slump back and dragging her feet.

"Uh…Hiromi?"

"Shut up…" she growled with poison in her voice and Takao backed off right away but he was still debating whether to follow her or really just back off. Hiromi turned a corner and her head hit someone.

"Sorry!" she apologized angrily and walked past the person.

"Sheesh, and Kai thinks _I'm_ rude!"

"_Kai?" _Hiromi repeated in her head as she turned to see exactly who it was she bumped into.

It was someone outside of BBA School. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and held a strait and serious face.

"_His style…is a lot like Kai! Ooh…why can't he remind me of Hitoshi instead?! Oh wait! This is good! It means I'm starting to get over him! But…should I? Arg!"_

"What are you doing?"

Hiromi froze and she realizes the struggle she had in her head was making her move her body position depending on what she was thinking.

"Wh-What's it to you?!" Hiromi snapped with an anime vein.

"There you are!" Kai's voice bellowed and Hiromi's heart skipped a beat.

"_Kai!" _Hiromi exclaimed in her mind. Kai walked past her and she was knocked out of her daydream.

"You said you were by the clock tower!" Kai exclaimed to the foreigner.

"I am. See?"

"We're the next building over you crazy Russian!"

"Well you Japanese people aren't very sane either. Especially her."

Hiromi grew an anime vein, knowing who he was referring to.

"Gr…" Hiromi turned and rolled up her sleeves.

"Hiromi, let it go. I'll take care of him," Kai raised his hand to prevent her from attacking someone.

"Who the hell is this crazy red-head anyway?!" Hiromi pointed at the thing that stood out the most: the bright red hair put up in the most uncommon hairstyle.

"Yuri. Don't mind him," Kai replied, "He's here for a short time."

"Who's this crazy-hot-tempered girl anyway?" Yuri asked pointing at her.

"I'M NOT HOT-TEMPERED!"

"Sure you're not…" Yuri smirked.

"Don't get sarcastic with me you jerk!"

"Okay, come on, I'm already wasting my time with you," said Kai and pulled on Yuri's cloths to pull him along. Yuri stuck out his tongue as he passed Hiromi o taunt her and she got angry again.

"Come and here and do it to my face!"

"Come make me!"

"That's IT!"

"YOU TWO STOP IT BEFORE I KILL YOU BOTH!" Kai shouted at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Ooh, so that's what happened," said Max a while after Kai's struggle with two people at each other's throats. After dropping Yuri off 'somewhere safe' as Kai said, Kai came back to the office to rejoin Rei and Max. The two didn't have much better luck at finding that 'new romantic interest' for Hiromi.

"So how was Hiromi-Chan when you saw her?" Max asked.

"She was mad at Yuri…" Kai replied taking the tea that Rei made for him, "She almost seemed normal to me."

"Not what Taka said!" said Rei with a smile, "She sounded almost as if she wanted to kill poor Taka…"

"Oh boy…Rei, remind me why I agreed to being a detective," Kai almost ordered.

"Because you're a nice guy and want to help people!" Rei answered and Kai, for once, gave Rei a light glare.

"Hmm…" Max puts a hand on his chin, "You know…maybe Kai's right. That she's normal…"

"What's on your mind, Max?" Rei asked.

"You know…I think maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Kai asked when Max still drifted on in his thoughts.

"…Nothing heals a broken heart like time and sweet food! But so can a new love interest! Well…I just think…maybe us detectives shouldn't interfere this time…"

"Huh???" Kai and Rei were beyond surprised at that.

One Week later:

"Hiromi wrote me an apology letter," said Takao when Max asked about how Hiromi was doing.

"Ah, anything else?" Max asked.

"Well…she's defiantly more cheerful. And doesn't glare at me every time our eyes meet."

"That's good! I think she really is getting better!"

"I'm glad…" said Takao with a sigh of relief.

"So you're telling me that for once, staying out of it…worked? And you didn't listen to me?" Kai asked shaking his head.

"I guess so!" Max replied cheerfully.

"Did you really stay out of it, Max?" Rei asked carrying around folders of files again.

"Well…I had a little pep talk with her but that's it!"

"What did you say to her?" Takao asked.

"Ah, it's not important, Taka! What matters is how she handles it!" Max replied with confidence.

* * *

Today, Yuri was finally leaving, which Kai is thankful for. As Yuri was about to walk off the campus grounds, someone cleared their throat to catch his attention. Yuri turned to see Hiromi before him.

"…"

"…"

"…what do you want, bimbo?" Yuri asked and Hiromi grew a large anime vein.

"I came to say bye and you call me that?! Forget it then!"

"Okay, fine!"

"Fine!"

"…"

"…"

"Why are you still here?!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I'm just waiting for YOU to leave like you're supposed to!" Hiromi pointed at him. The continued to stare each other down. Until Hiromi finally moved and walked right up to him.

"…I like you…" Hiromi's expression changed, a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She relaxed, and smiled.

"_That…really did feel good to say!"_

"_Remember, Hiromi-Chan, rejection is normal. And whether or not they accept your love, it shouldn't matter. What matters is that you told that person how you felt. Doesn't it feel nice? When you tell people something as deep as love that you love them? Being upset after a rejection is normal too…but just pick yourself up and go find someone even better than the last guy!" _

_Hiromi nodded at Max's surprisingly well advice-considering he's been single so far in his life._

"…_Alright then!" Hiromi stood up, "I'll do it! You're right! People would be crazy to not accept me! So if they don't love me back, I'll just keep looking until I find someone who does!" Hiromi punched the air and that gave her the confidence she had back again._

Hiromi looked up at Yuri who gave no reply. She kept her smile there.

"_Yeah…it doesn't matter how this turns out. I'll keep trying either way. I'll keep trying to make myself a better girlfriend. And I'll keep trying to find myself my prince charming. Either way it happens, I'll keep moving forward…because my storybook only has one ending. There's just many different routes to it!" _

_**-Case Closed**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Remember, Max ran ahead of Kai so he had plenty of time to print out his pictures from the computer.**

**Okay, I thought of the next chapter for once! But I still need ideas/distresses for: Julia, Mariam. **

**Next:**

**It's the lovely tale of Beauty and the Beast! Except…who's the beast and whose the beauty?! It's up to the BBA School Detectives to change the beast into the beauty!**

**Please R and R!**


	11. Beauty and the Beast

**So for almost all my stories, I was to try and shorten the chapter length. If things get too long, I might just split the chapter in 2 instead. I understand that reading long fics sometimes aren't that fun so…yeah…Hope you enjoy this one! And Happy New Year!!!**

* * *

"WHAA?!"

Rei and Kai poked their heads into the main office room when they heard Max's shout.

"Something wrong, Max?" Rei asked walking up to his desk. Max was sitting in his chair, back turned.

"I can't believe this!"

"What?" Rei asked again with Kai walking up behind him. Max spun around and nearly slammed down the school newspaper.

"Look at this! Beyblade Singing-Sensation Ming-Ming is dating…"

Rei and Kai both almost jumped, but only stared at the newspaper with twitching eyebrows…

"You know…" Kai started,

"What?" Rei asked,

"At that moment, I…almost _wanted_ Ming-Ming to come to our detective agency…"

"Huh?! What?!" Rei and Max exclaimed in surprise.

Beyblade Stadium:

A pink beyblade was spinning at the center with five other spinning around it.

"Hn…bring it!" a black rose was thrown into the air and the single pink beyblade took out the rest of her opponents.

The audience cheered.

"Go! Ming-Ming!"

"YEAH! You RULE!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

The black rose started to fall back down.

"Not just anyone can beat me!" Ming-Ming commented with poison in her voice. She spun around and the rose suddenly turned purple.

"Heehee! That was a fun match!" Ming-Ming cutely caught the rose and smiled innocently. Then waved to her fans as her 5 other opponents felt discouraged by their loss…even worse, they were all guys.

Later that day:

"Hi Taka!"

"Whaa!" Takao almost fell out of his desk seat when Ming-Ming greeted him within inches of his face. He didn't notice as he was reading his newest manga volume.

"Um, hey Ming-Ming," he greeted back.

"Did you see my matches today?" Ming-Ming asked cheerfully with a big sweet smile.

"Um…sorry…" Takao sweatdrops, "I was kinda being punished for not paying attention in class again…remember?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah! That's right! Whoops!" Ming-Ming lightly hits her head with a fist, "Silly me!"

"I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll see you next battle!"

"Oh you better!" a hand slams down on his desk and Takao almost fell back on his seat. Ming-Ming's aura changed and Takao was given a glare.

"Oh…hey…" Takao lightly greeted with a sweatdrop.

"_Oh man! It's Evil Ming-Ming! Why does she always appear whenever we're together?!" _

"Look Kinomiya! I've taken down practically everybody in this school! I've even defeated your little red-head friend! I'm titled as the best female beyblader in this school! I'm waiting for my battle with the beyblade champion! So! How long are you going to keep a lady waiting?!" 'Evil' Ming-Ming, as Takao calls her, demanded.

"Um…soon?" Takao replied. If anyone intimidated him, it was Evil Ming-Ming. No, it was not Kai, Takao has more fun annoying Kai than anything, let alone have Kai intimidate him.

"Oh good!"

Takao lightly flinched thinking it was Evil Ming-Ming, but it was cute, sweet, and innocent Ming-Ming that hugged him and then gave him a peck on the cheek, "Let me know when, Taka!" with that, Ming-Ming skipped away happily.

"_I thought Brooklyn and Rei were the only ones that called me that…" _Takao thought and sighed, _"Oh crap! She just kissed me on the cheek!"_

Ming-Ming walked, and chatted with the people of her classroom. While doing so, her alter personality was doing more of thinking and hating…

After school-High School:

"Okay so we have to set up these booths. We can rent a petting zoo too," said Hiromi as the High School Class Division plans their next event. At a circular table at the center of the room.

The door suddenly knocked and Ming-Ming peered in,

"I'm sorry, am I disrupting anything?"

"MING-MING!" Kyoujyu nearly threw his papers when he saw her. Although Hiromi took a different reaction,

"Ugh…" Hiromi muttered stuff under her breath.

Ming-Ming opens the door more and smile sweetly,

"Hi Mana-Chan!" Ming-Ming greeted and took out a basket hidden behind her, "I brought you some snacks!"

"THANK YOU!" Kyoujyu left his seat to talk to Ming-Ming.

"…She call him Mana-Chan?" Hiromi repeated. Garland sighed,

"If this happens every day, we'll never get our stuff done…what does she see in his fan boy nature anyway?" Garland asked.

"Who knows," Hiromi raised her arms, "I thought he was in a delusional state when he ran into the office shouting he's dating Ming-Ming…"

Garland nodded his head,

"To think it was true…"

"_Hmph! Love? Nonsense! This is…nothing!"_

6:00 p.m. that night:

Max yawned a bit and his head hits the desk,

"I'm done…" he announced and Kai was just as happy that he can finally go home now that Max has finished the day's paperwork. Rei, being Rei, stayed to keep Kai company as he waited for Max to finish up.

"Come on guys, we can head home together after I finish cleaning up!" said Rei with a smile as he picks up empty glasses. Kai silently helped Rei out.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Kai!"

"Hn…"

Max got up from his seat and went over to the coach to fall on it. At that moment, the door slams open, alerting Max from his rest.

"This detective agency of yours…" Max sat up to see the figure leaning against the door, arms crossed, "…helps females, right?" Evil Ming-Ming held a black rose to her lips as she walks into the room.

"Oh! Yeah! Welcome!" Max greeted with a smile, "Can we help you?"

Kai and Rei popped into the room when they heard the door.

"Yes…" Evil Ming-Ming replied walking towards Max.

"Here have a seat! We can talk about it!" Max gestured.

"No thank you," Evil Ming-Ming stood before Max and crossed her arms, still holding her rose with her right hand, "I'm only here to request something…"

"Okay, what's wrong? What can we help you with?"

"…I want you detectives to get that freaky glasses-kid to break up with me."

"What?!" Max and Rei exclaimed as Kai stared, bewildered at the request.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Rei asked walking up to them.

"Hn, I _could_…but at the same time I can't," Evil Ming-Ming replied.

"…?"

"It's a bit…" Evil Ming-Ming leaned against the wall with the rose to her mouth, "…Complicated…"

"Obviously…" Kai muttered. Evil Ming-Ming sent Kai a glare but she then shrugged his compliment off.

"You _will _do something about this right?" Evil Ming-Ming asked.

Max only smiled while the other two exchanged glances, not sure what to answer.

"Okay, we'll have a talk with Kyoujyu!" Max replied with a cheery smile.

"WHAT?!" Rei and Kai exclaimed in surprise. Max lifted a finger,

"But we won't be telling him to break up with you!" Max added.

Evil Ming-Ming's eyes narrowed and glared some more.

"Yes, we help damsels in distresses. But, we do not meddle in love affairs. We'll talk to Kyoujyu, and about your relationship but we will do nothing of the sort in the case of making him break up with you," said Max in a more serious tone but kept a smile on his face.

"…Hn, fine then," Evil Ming-Ming turned and started to leave, but then stopped for a brief moment, "One more thing," Evil Ming-Ming slightly turned her head to stare at Rei, "You! Neko!"

"H-Huh? Me?" Rei pointed at himself and was surprised when he found himself intimidated by her.

Evil Ming-Ming brushed her hair back,

"I'm just letting you know ahead of time that someone precious to you might end up…slightly hurt. So it was just a friendly warning." With that, she finally took her leave.

"……"

"That girl can be sweet and innocent but I guess even I can admit that she can be…well…" Kai wasn't even sure what word could describe her.

"She can pull off being he female version of Kai," Max commented.

"What?!" Kai grew an anime vein and glared at Max who only giggled while Rei looked slightly worried by Evil Ming-Ming's last message.

Next Day:

"Good day, Kyoujyu! May we have a word with you?" Max asked with a bright and cheerful smile when the detectives arrived at the High School(in one piece).

"Oh? Okay!" Kyoujyu replied and he offered the detectives a seat at the couch and chair, "Something I can help you with?"

"Oh nothing really, we were just curious on how your relationship with Ming-Ming is going!" Max replied and Kyoujyu brightened up to even Max's level.

"It's going WONDERFUL! I love her so very MUCH!"

"If that's 'love' I don't want to see 'obsession,'" Kai commented only to receive a small nudge from Rei.

"That's good! I'm happy for you!" said Max, "What do you like about her?"

"EVERYTHING! She's sweet, and nice, and oh! She makes the best bento for me! And she…" Kyoujyu kept going on and on that eventually both Kai and Rei zoned out leaving Max the only one interested in listening.

Back at their office:

"Kyoujyu seems quite happy. And Hiromi-Chan also proved for us that Ming-Ming does bring him bento," said Rei as the three of them sat for a snack on the table.

"So why the weird request?" Kai asked bringing them back to the originally problem.

"Hmm…" Max ate a cookie as he closed his eyes to think.

"Ming-Ming _is _one person right?" Rei asked,

"Why shouldn't she be?" Kai answered with a question as he leaned his beat back against the couch he and Rei were sitting on.

"Oh!" Max's eyes shot opened and he reached for the remote control, turning the television on.

Beyblade Stadium:

On one side of the stadium stood Takao Kinomiya and the other stood Ming-Ming, or Evil Ming-Ming to be more precise.

"…" Takao watched their current beybattle unfold as their beyblades danced in the dish.

"_Something's different and wrong here…she's not fighting the same as I remember…" _Takao kept his serious expression on as he fights.

"I will beat you…I won't lose to a _male_ like you!" E. Ming-Ming exclaimed as Venus went on the assault forcing the dragon back and almost out of the dish.

"Sheesh! What did _I_ do?" Takao asked with a light sweatdrop.

The stadium was full and many televisions were on as they watch the strongest male and female beybladers in a heated match. At least…that's what most would think.

After ten long minutes, Takao only stared at the beyblade and sometimes shifted his gaze to Ming-Ming.

"You do realize that…I'm not even using my full power on you, right?" Takao asked in almost a monotone voice. Evil Ming-Ming blinked and gritted her teeth,

"Then why aren't you?!" she demanded.

"…" Takao didn't even reply as he positioned himself for an attack.

"Finish this! Seiryu!"

The blue dragon rose from the beyblade powered by wind.

"I won't lose…Venus! Crush him!"

The four-winged bird rose from the pink beyblade and the two mythical creatures clashed.

The crowd went silent as they waited for the end results. Light can be seen from the smoke and dirt made from the clash, meaning the bitbeasts have withdrawn to their beyblades. As the smoke began to clear, E. Ming-Ming was on her knees, one fist hit the ground; while Takao stood strong and proud.

DJ Jazzman watched and after seeing the results, he declared Takao the winner and the crowd roared with excitement.

Takao walked up to his opponent and offered to help her up, which she refused to and stood up herself.

"I'm sorry," Takao apologized, "I want to battle you again though, someday."

Evil Ming-Ming gave him a look and was surprised that he smiled for her.

"Because you see…you just can't win…with half a heart. No matter how hard you try, it just can't be done," said Takao with a gentle smile. Evil Ming-Ming's face fell and her hands clutched her chest. After a brief light and butterflies flew from her body, Ming-Ming took her place.

"Forgive me…Taka…" Ming-Ming apologized and stared at him with teary eyes. Takao only smiled more and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Of course."

* * *

Max kept the television on as he puts a hand on his chin.

"Ming-Ming's battle sure was off today," said Kai still watching the T.V.

"I'm just glad Takao's okay. But you're right, her style became more violent. Plus she didn't have her usual band with her helping her out," Rei reminded.

The two then turned towards Max.

"Did you conclude anything, Max?" Rei asked.

"…I just may have…" Max replied lifting his head and added that reassurance smile. Kai and Rei both sighed,

"How is it that we can't figure out these cases but he can?" Kai asked.

"I don't know…I honestly don't know…" said Rei.

Later that day:

Ming-Ming walked around the gardens and approached the beautiful cherry blossom tree. She sighed a long sigh and then stared at it.

"Hey superstar!" Max greeted appearing behind her and made her jump.

"KYAA! Don't do that!" Ming-Ming lightly hits him over the head which Max didn't seem to feel.

"Oh sorry! But see, I wanted to speak with you…"

"A lot of people want to speak with me, Maxie," said Ming-Ming with a cute expression, "So what's so important that you needed me alone?"

"Huh? Oh, because it's about Kyoujyu!" Max replied cheerfully.

"Oh? About my Mana-Chan?" Ming-Ming asked but didn't seem excited to talk about him. Max nodded,

"Yeah! Tell me how you feel about him!" Max kept the same cherry face on, but the aura around him seemed to have dropped a bit on the happy meter, "And tell me the truth please! I did see your battle with Takao! And I remember what he said too...and I agree with him!"

Ming-Ming remained silent as she turned to look at the tree. She turns around as the girl who lost to Takao Kinomiya.

"I love him…but at the same time…" Evil Ming-Ming turned to her side to stare at the cherry blossoms, "I feel horrible to feel this but I'm ashamed of him too."

"Ashamed?" Max repeated.

"Does he really love me? Or is he only liking me because I'm a star? And it's not just that…people look at us and they think I'm crazy. They look at him and think he's a freak. I'm…embarrassed of him. I know it's wrong to think this way. But I do have a reputation to uphold!"

"I see…but if you love him. Shouldn't it not matter? No one can be liked by everyone. Even you must know that people criticize you and there are some people (like Hiromi) that doesn't like you either. When people look at you differently, just remember that important fact: It's impossible for one person to be liked by _everyone_," Max advised, "Even though some people dislike someone for some stupid reason, it can't be helped. Some people are just stupid that way I guess!"

"…You know, while it's true. I find it hard to believe that people could dislike _you_…Max-Kun." A flash of light and butterflies appeared, bringing Ming-Ming back.

"Oh I'm sure there's somebody out there doesn't like me! Haha! But I'm okay with it, because I'm surrounded by people who DO like me!"

"But still…it's hard being a star and holding a reputation while being with someone…not as attractive as Mana-Chan…"

Max gave her a look and Ming-Ming sighed.

"Come on! Be positive! What are the best traits that he has?"

"…He's super smart. And really sweet. Yeah, he's a sweetheart. He's very loyal and loves my cooking…even though I'm not that great at it. And…well, I hope he does at least, that he loves me for me. And not because I'm a star," said Ming-Ming with all sincerity.

"Well…I don't know," Max shrugged, "Since I'm not Kyoujyu. So why don't you ask him?" Max asked and waved his arm at the tree. Ming-Ming spun around and Kyoujyu took a couple of steps to walk out from behind the tree while adjusting his classes. Ming-Ming lightly gasped and covered her mouth. Kyoujyu bowed politely,

"I'm truly sorry that I make you feel that way, Ming-Ming."

"N-No…I…" Ming-Ming stared down at the ground, ashamed…of herself.

"No need to apologize, but you're right. I tend to overreact a bit when you're around but…while I admit, I was a fan boy of yours in the beginning. But I honestly do love the regular girl under the stardom…" said Kyoujyu and continued, "If you don't want to be embarrassed by me anymore, I completely understand. So its okay, you know, if we end it now. I just want you to be happy…"

Ming-Ming had her hands together and she gripped them harder.

"No Mana-Chan…the fact that you put me before you, just proved to me exactly how you feel about me…" Ming-Ming lightly smiles for him.

"Ming-Ming…"

"So we're not splitting up!" Ming-Ming cut in, "Not on my account!"

Max smiled for the happy couple and was glad that things were starting to work out.

"_Well my job is done…" _with that, Max silently slipped away to let the two of them work things out between them.

A few days later:

"Takao says he's having his rematch with Ming-Ming soon," said Rei pouring tea for the other detectives.

"Now that will be a match worth watching!" said Max at his desk doing mountains of paperwork with Kai standing next to him to make sure he does so.

"I guess it would be interesting…but win or lose…" Max then cut Kai off,

"She's still the strongest female beyblader at this school! And she can still be as scary as Kai too!"

Kai glared at Max but it only remains ineffective.

"I also got word from Hiromi that Kyoujyu has calmed down a bit too when Ming-Ming visits him. Whatever you did, Max, I think it worked!" Rei commented serving them the tea.

"Oh it's all part of our job!" Max replied.

"Where's the 'our' part in this?" Kai asked but Rei answered with a shrug.

"So since Ming-Ming has the highest chance to be Prom Queen, do you think she can still become Prom Queen with Kyoujyu?" Rei asked,

"Of course! This is BBA School! Where a majority of us know that looks never truly matter!" Max reminded, "We are a school full of talented people and geniuses after all! We know better than that! Some people may need a little push and a shove, but a majority of us still know better. I bet anything that Kyoujyu will become Prom King with Ming-Ming as Prom Queen!" said Max proudly and confidently.

Kai smirked and Rei smiled.

"I guess I should either take him up on that bet or bet with him," said Kai.

"It's true though, I'll pray for their win when Summer roles along!" said Rei.

"Oh no, we don't need to pray! They can do it! Come on, BBA School Detectives! Let's have some confidence here! How are we supposed to help poor damsels in distresses if we don't even have confidence?!"

"Ugh…" the two groaned but went along with it.

"Speaking of which! I just talked with this girl…"

"Oh boy…" Kai's head dropped.

"Back to work!" said Rei staying on the bright side.

And thus a man's job like being a part of the BBA School Detectives, doesn't end just yet.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Kyoujyu technically means 'professor.' Kind of like how he's called Chief in English. His real name is Manabu(either that, or that's his last name so I hope I got it right-I can't believe it took me so long to figure that out!)**

**-I think I'm the one that created the name for Evil Ming-Ming. I don't know where I got it from, but she doesn't really have a name(her 'form' does but not her 'herself'). So I call her Evil Ming-Ming. **

**-Ooh! Guess what? Look what I finally finished! **

**Type in "shadowyin-yang(dot)deviantart(dot)com" and then add in: "/art/BBA-School-Detectives-Safari-108142463" Copy and paste and then pray it works! If it doesn't, google my name and click on my DA account!**

**-I think Ming-Ming and Kyoujyu CAN work! He just needs to tone down a bit and they can see each other for who they are. **

**-Ming-Ming is my favorite beygirl. And I pointed one reason out many times over: She's the strongest female beyblader. In a shonen anime/manga, my idols are usually the strong females who can stand their own against the males. Ming-Ming falls right into that description. And her dual personality makes her really interesting and funny. Plus she's cute and a good singer to boot.**

**Please R and R!**

**I also have NO IDEA what I'm doing for the last two Beygirls so…give me ideas? **


End file.
